


Healing

by essencede



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action, Adora and Catra starting a life together, Best Friends Squad, Bringing magic to the other worlds, Catradora Wedding, Catradora kids - Freeform, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Reunions, Fighting in space, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting Angella back, Glimmer and Bow are super supportive, Kids, Making Out, More Catra redemption, More portals!, Mostly Catradora, Other couples will make appearances, Spinnerella and Netossa also help the two with their relationship, Therapy, Therapy for Catra, Trauma, Weddings, apologizing, chapter 11 is mostly smut but skippable, character death (mentioned), new enemies in space, proposal, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essencede/pseuds/essencede
Summary: Post season 5.Catra feels guilty for what she’s done. In the beginning, very few forgave her but now it seems everyone has. That would be nice, except she can’t seem to forgive herself. Her sleeping troubles and nightmares have brought Adora to suggest therapy, which Catra agrees to.Adora and Catra have to navigate something new to them and decide what they want for the future. The two of them both have issues to work through, but they decide to take it on together.Catra works on making it up to those that she’s hurt along the way, by apologizing and taking it day by day. This includes Angella, who she plans to save, though it will not be an easy task.Adora learns to work on herself and that she doesn’t have to be She-Ra, a perfect hero.Though, it’s not going to be easy for either of them; habits are hard to break. And there’s more than just their issues to deal with. These new planets have other enemies for them to deal with.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 176
Kudos: 585





	1. A New Beginning

Catra lets out a sigh and plays with her shirt, which she’s been doing for the past five minutes. Adora had insisted on choosing her outfit when they came back to Bright Moon, since now they had more clothing choices than ever. Compared to the Horde, where they had the same few outfits for several years. Luckily for Catra, Adora ended up choosing a shirt Catra actually likes. It’s a nice red, not dark like her old clothes, it’s the color of a cherry. Red has always been her favorite color and this shade is not an exception. 

And damn, does she look good in it. Maybe Adora does have some fashion sense. On that same topic, Catra got her to ditch that damn jacket. Though, it’s still in the back of their shared closet. And some nights, she finds Adora clutching it to her chest, lost in thought. It’s the best Catra is going to get from her and that’s fine. Compromise. Something new they’re exploring in this newfound relationship. 

Back in the Horde, obviously, compromise was not an option. Either you listened to an order, or you got punished for it. Adora was the former (obviously, it’s Adora) and Catra was the latter.

Today is her first day of therapy, also something new to her. Maybe that’s another reason why she doesn't feel ready. Her hands quake as she buttons up one of three buttons on the shirt’s collar. She’s nervous to relive her past mistakes or even think about them. She thinks about them enough when she glances over when Adora’s changing, and sees the scars. The scars she inflicted. The pain she caused. The evil she’s committed. 

Everything seemed good, in the beginning, hell it was a lot better than it was, but things were not perfect. Catra still has nightmares almost every night, but she's still able to go to back to sleep because of Adora's warmth next to her. She no longer sleeps at the foot of the bed, they rest next to each other. Now, they’re equals and they’re allowed to be together. It’s new for them and very pleasant, to go to bed snuggling. But Adora sleep fights and rolls around, so they don’t always wake up the same as they went to sleep. 

Adora had noticed her nightmares and suggested therapy. Catra has tilted her head when it was first mentioned, never hearing that word before. Until, Adora gave her a quick summary. Catra pouted at the idea at first, even though she knew Adora was right and it would probably help. Adora has been her outlet and has promised to keep being her outlet, but there's only so much Adora can do. In addition, Catra doesn’t want to put all her issues onto Adora, even if there’s a bunch they both share. A therapist could really help her and give her advice. Catra wanted to open up anyway, even though she was hesitant. Not long after, she agreed to therapy, resulting in a barrage of kisses from Adora. 

Therapy is a new thing to this world, or at least this area of it. It’s a product of war and a product of Angella, who was overwhelmed as a queen, and then later on, she would be overwhelmed as a single mother. 

Catra is very different from Angella and she knows that. She looks at her elegant statue and she knows the two of them can’t be compared, but still, Angella’s way of coping may help Catra in the end.

Or at least, she hopes so.

***

"I'll see what I can do," Adora promised. "I think Glimmer has a therapist, since all the Heart of Etheria stuff still bothers her, even if it isn't as much. Plus her mom, being you know...” Adora drifted off and fidgeted with the skin around her fingernails. 

Catra flinched at the mention and Adora’s gentle blue eyes, somehow softened even more.

"I don't know if I'm ready for therapy. I want to try, I want to change, but you know me. I'm not open about my feelings. And I can't just do it on command," Catra told Adora, bringing her knees to her chest. Her tail flicked back and forth. 

"It's okay. Going to therapy is a start. You can get comfortable with the therapist and not spill anything in the beginning. Just do the whole introduction thing. Go at your own pace. That's okay. This process isn't going to be easy. You can describe things in general, too. You don’t have to describe everything in detail. The therapist can also give you general advice on how to handle your trauma. Or maybe you can focus on your sleeping issues and deal with general day to day stress, not trauma. 

"You went through a lot, Catra, and you don't have to unpack it in a session, in a day, or in a week. I think going in the first place is a great place to start and you'll go from there. And I'll be here. Everyone will be here." Adora rested one of her hands on top of Catra's. 

Catra let go of her legs and grabbed Adora's hand. She gave the blonde a small smile and nodded her head.

"Perfuma said she could help me with some of my issues, with meditation and that stuff. Could I start there? Get a therapist later?" The feline suggests, her voice weak. 

Adora smiled and nodded her head. 

"That sounds great. We can pay her and Scorpia a visit sometime. I'm not rushing you, it's okay if you want to wait."

"No, I want to start today. I always find a way to run away from my problems, so now, I won’t. I should've taken her up on her offer sooner."

"Are you sure?" Gentle blue eyes study hers, checking to make sure she’s okay. 

"Yeah." Catra nodded her head once again as her tail started to move around happily. 

Adora leaned over her side of the bed to her nightstand and grabbed the pads they all used to communicate. From there, Adora called up the new happy couple and their plans were set for the day. 

***

Both couples, Glimmer and Bow, Catra and Adora, live in the castle together, while the other princesses remain in their kingdoms, except for Scorpia, who decided to live with Perfuma. Catra and Adora decide to walk on their own instead of taking Swiftwind. It's such a beautiful day anyway. 

Catra smiles as she holds her girlfriend's hand and the warm sun touches her fur. Adora wears an outfit that's like her She-Ra form, a white shirt with gold, and white pants which also have a hint of gold in the seams. It's hard to believe just four month ago Catra was in Horde Prime's grasp, under his control. The memories haunt her, but with how amazing things have been, with how much of a contrast there is, it's hard to grasp. The world is thriving and regrowing after all of this and it's beautiful to see. Catra's heart aches, feeling as if she caused it. She had a role in it, though in the end, Horde Prime is truly responsible. 

Adora squeezes her hand and it grounds her. Her blonde hair glows and becomes lighter in the sun. Her eyes remind Catra of the sky. They shimmer like the stars that recently appeared. Adora’s always been so bright, lighting up Catra’s dark world. Catra decides to appreciate the moment. Her best friend, her girlfriend, the girl she'd thought she lost, is helping her through her trauma, loving her, and holding her hand. Right now, they are surrounded by forest. Beautiful, multicolored shrubbery and trees surround them. They are alone, but they are together. Like they’ve always wished, like they whispered about alone in their bunk. Catra is still shy with and is hesitant towards public displays of affection, so being alone with Adora like this, she gives in to her desire, and leans her head on the taller's shoulder. 

Shortly, they arrive in Perfuma's kingdom and are given waves by those around. Perfuma's people live cheerfully after this mess. Some meditate in the distance, some are collecting berries, some take care of the plants. Many flowers and shrubs cover the area. Beautiful and bright plants cover the area. These many details add to the warmth in Catra’s chest. 

They then arrive to the small cottage the couple lives in and Catra feels her stomach clench. She trusts Adora and her suggestion, and she trusts Perfuma to guide her, but she's scared. She's scared it won't work and that she won't find it in her heart to forgive herself. She honestly doesn't get how everyone forgave her so fast, but she's grateful. 

"You ready?" Adora asks and Catra nods.

Adora knocks on the door and calls for the couple. An excited Perfuma opens up the door their cute cottage and pulls them both inside.

"Welcome, welcome!" She cheers and pushes them further indoors. 

Their cottage is warm, a little hot for Catra, with her fur and all, but maybe it's just the anxiety adding to that. Catra notices the decent sized potted cactus by the door. She then looks around the rest of the house. The walls are white, but they're covered by shelves and some artwork done by Scorpia. Looking at the artwork, Catra can see that Scorpia has made some improvement. That little detail alone makes Catra smile. She’s happy Scorpia can finally indulge in herself. Without the war, she continue doing what makes her happy. At the thought of Scorpia, the friendly woman runs over and traps them both in a hug. Catra hugs her back with one arm and a laugh. So does Adora. 

Catra notices the outfit change and the confidence Scorpia exudes. She wears a cute, pastel pink sundress, with short sleeves. It contrasts Perfuma’s light green sundress, which is sleeveless. 

Catra smiles a little wider, seeing how much Scorpia and Perfuma’s lives have improved. Of all people, they deserve this. They are some of the kindest—if not the most kind—people Catra has met.

"Your place is so cute," Adora comments with a bright smile, as she's let down. 

"Thank you!" Scorpia and Perfuma say in unison. 

"Yeah, I like it," Catra adds, rubbing the back of her neck.

"So, would you guys like some tea? Scorpia makes a nice calming cup of tea,” Perfuma offers as Scorpia nods her head. “Family recipe,” she adds shyly. “Or would you like to start with our first meditation session?” Perfuma asks, the excitement clear in her voice, which raises a couple pitches. Her expression is gentle: flushed cheeks and a big, proud smile. “No rush though,” She adds with a kind smile. 

“Um,” the feline ponders for a second and looks to her girlfriend.

“It’s your decision. Whatever you want to do,” Adora replies, placing her hand on Catra’s back and assuring her with a smile. 

“I’ll start with the meditation, unless you want to have tea, Perfuma,” she replies and the princess nods her head excitedly, clapping her hands.

“I had some this morning, so I’m okay. Alright, let’s go in the backyard.” Perfuma points towards the back door. 

“I’m proud of you,” Adora whispers in Catra’s ear as she takes her hand off of her back. She pecks her cheek. 

Catra just smiles with a slight blush on her cheeks. “See you in a bit, princess,” she says in a flirty voice, similar to how she would’ve back a few months ago. Through, now, it was said much softer though, more lovingly. 

Her eyes are different too. There’s no mask hiding the affection they share. Adora smiles widely, that dumb smile that Catra loves to pieces.

“Go, wildcat!” Scorpia cheers with a laugh. Catra hesitates before she takes Perfum’s hand. The platinum-haired lady then turns to her other guest. “Tea, Adora?” Scorpia asks and Adora gives her a thumbs up. 

“Sure, thanks.”

The duo goes in the backyard and once again, the sun hits them again. Perfuma breathes in the fresh air with a smile and lets go of Catra’s hand. Their backyard is basically just a large open space but many trees and bushes enclose it. Catra notices Perfuma’s little touches, many flowers. The blonde sits on the ground as she usually does when she meditates. She motions for Catra to follow her lead and the girl does. 

“So, have you been to therapy before?” Catra asks and Perfuma shrugs.

“Not really. From a young age, my people have taught me mindfulness and meditation. I’ve been given many ways to cope with my issues, my insecurities...my transition,” Perfuma describes, pressing her hand over her heart. 

“Yeah, I wish I had that to help,” Catra admits, lowering her voice. 

“Me too. I hope I can help teach you what I know. My people have also always tried to distance themselves from the war, so I don’t have the same trauma you do there. But if you could let me in, when you can, when you feel comfortable, I’ll do my best to do what’s best for you there,” Perfuma promises, her voice sweet and gentle.

Catra’s chest constricts and she takes a deep breath. 

“I’ll try,” she replies weakly.

“Okay. You mentioned during the call that you’ve been having sleeping issues, yes?” Catra nods. “Well, what we’ll do today will tackle that, or at least give you something to use to calm down.”

“Okay.”

“We’re going to practice grounding, which is keeping yourself in the moment. You can focus on multiple things, or just one of those things. For example, you can feel your body, see how each part of your body is doing, release the tension in each place. Another option is breathing, where you just slow down and focus on your breathing for a moment. There’s a lot of things you can focus on. What would you like to do?”

“Maybe the body thing?” 

“Sure, I’ll guide you through it. You can place your palms down on your knees or up like mine.” The blonde woman gestures to the other. 

Catra decides to place her hands palms down on her knees. 

“Now, close your eyes.” Catra does so. “Take a deep breath in and feel the breath come in through your nose, feel it as it goes throughout your body. Feel as your chest expands, how clean the air is. Now, hold it. Now breath out and feel the air leave you through your mouth.”

Perfuma guides Catra to breathe calmly for a moment. She tries to keep her grounded and reminds her that her thoughts may wander but to try her best to keep focusing. 

“Now, we’re going to release tension and feel each part of your body. Keep your breathing slow and calm, but don’t think too much about it right now. Let’s start with the top of your head. Feel the warmth of the sun on your head. Let go of any aches and tension there.”

Catra does her best to focus and listen to what Perfuma says. She focuses on the warmth of the sun and cool breeze as it moves through her shortened hair. 

They go through each part of Catra’s body and she realizes her back straightens a little bit. She feels less tension in her neck and she ends up feeling much more comfortable. Her body feels the best it’s ever been. 

“Now, open your eyes.” Perfuma tells her when they’re done. “How do you feel?”

“Good. It was a little hard to focus though,” Catra admits.

“Scorpia also had that problem. The way you three grew up, you never practiced stuff like this, so it’s natural. You’ll get better at focusing. You’ll be able to focus longer too. You did good, almost ten minutes, I think. 

“How long did Scorpia last her first time meditating?”

“Maybe five minutes. She had trouble keeping her eyes shut and focusing. She’s talkative too, so she has trouble keeping quiet,” Perfuma says, letting out a chuckle here and there, saying everything with a smile. 

Catra can tell Perfuma has feelings for Scorpia, the way she smiles says a lot. It’s nice to know someone genuinely cares and loves Scorpia, the way Catra neglected to. She almost frowns at how she treated Scorpia. 

“Are we going to do anything else?” Catra asks, deciding to the change the subject.

“If you’d like. I just want to remind you to use mediation when you can’t sleep and you don’t have to just focus on your breathing or anything like that. You can meditate on a topic that’s bothering you and just clear your head, but be sure to something similar to this when you’re having trouble sleeping. It’ll help a lot. You can also call me and I’ll guide you through a meditation, or listen to you talk if you want.”

The brunette smiles softly and nods her head. “Thank you so much, Perfuma. Really, thank you.”

“No problem. It was nice for me too.” The blonde gives Catra a hug which takes her by surprise for a second, but she hugs back. “Now, would you like to meditate or talk about a topic? It’s perfectly okay if you want to stop there.”

“Um, I want to talk about something. And maybe you can give me an answer.”

“Go ahead.”

“Why does everyone forgive me? I’m so grateful, but seriously, I was an ass. I was much more than an ass. I-I was a monster. I hurt Adora, I hurt all of you, so bad. I’m a terrible person, even if I’m trying to make things better by rebuilding towns or helping people in general. Doing things like that doesn’t just cancel out what I did.”

“It doesn’t, Catra, but it’s a step in the right direction. So is guilt. It means you’re different, that the person that did all those things is in the past, that you’re changing. It all means a lot. Those are all reasons for people to forgive you. Plus, Adora loves you and knows you the best. Same with Entrapta and Scorpia. If they can forgive you, everyone else should be able to. And since you’re changing, I don’t see a reason for me to hold a grudge. There will be tension and I know not everyone is there yet, but you’re getting somewhere, Catra.” 

Catra hums in understanding and runs her fingers through her hair. She’s become used to the short length, though it’s grown a little these past months. 

“Will I ever forgive myself?” Catra asks and Perfuma frowns.

“Someday. Just keep doing good and don’t become that person again. Don’t let hate win. It’s easier said than done, and I’m sure you know that, but just keep pushing through and someday, you will. Me and your therapist will help you work on it.”

“I’m not Shadow Weaver or Hordak or Horde Prime, but I feel like I’m similar to them. And it scares me. I know I’m different, but I’ve done stuff, evil shit, whatever you wanna call it—similar to them. And I hate it. I hate that I did that, that I let my bitterness and my pain get the better of me.”

“Would you ever do that stuff again?” Perfuma asks and Catra immediately shakes her head.

“Absolutely not. I wish I hadn’t. The scars on Adora’s back...the fact that I’m the reason Glimmer’s mom died...I’m so sorry.” Catra holds her head in her hands. Her tail wraps around her slouched form and her ears pin themselves to her skull. 

“You’ve changed, Catra. Just remember that. It doesn’t make up for what you’ve done, but you’ve changed, and you can do great things. In a bit, you’ll be helping Adora, Glimmer and Bow bring magic to other planets. You’re helping rebuild towns and helping those who need it. You’re doing great things, Catra, so learn from what you’ve down, and keep pushing forward. I believe in you, we all do.”

Catra’s heart begins to race and she holds backs tears. The regret tears her up inside and her chest aches. Perfuma’s words echo in her brain and she focuses on her breathing. She refuses to cry and be this vulnerable, though that truly is the old her talking. 

“Breathe, Catra. And it’s okay to cry, if you want,” Perfuma brings her back to reality. She nods her head and lifts up her head.

“I think I’m done for today. Thank you, though and I’m sorry.” 

“Good work.” Perfuma stands up and holds out her hand for Catra, who takes it. “Do you need a moment?” She shakes her head and lets the princess take her back inside.

The door opens and they step inside. Scorpia and Adora turn their heads from the kitchen table. Perfuma smiles at them and Catra forces a small smile. 

“How do you feel?” Adora asks and stands up. 

“Better,” Catra admits, flashing Perfuma a shy but grateful smile. 

“She did good today. We meditated for almost ten minutes. Very impressive for someone who’s never done it before.” 

“Wow, that sounds tough. I don’t think I could last that long.” Adora shakes her head and grabs onto Catra’s hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. Catra smiles softly at her, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. 

“I barely lasted five,” Scorpia admits and rubs the back of her neck. 

“Yeah, I tried to relax on Mystacor and it was tough for me,” Adora admits with widened eyes.

“Yes, she did great her first day,” Perfuma says, giving them a thumbs up. “Would you two like to stay for dinner?”

“I don’t want to intrude,” Catra begins, holding up her free hand and the couple shakes their heads. 

“You are not. Stay, it’ll be fun,” Scorpia insists, giving them the puppy dog eyes. 

“You up for it, princess?” Catra asks, turning to the blonde. Adora chuckles. 

“Sure, we’ll stay,” Adora agrees. 


	2. First Therapy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer trains with her dad, Bow has a gift for the couple, Adora and Catra’s first date is planned, and Catra goes to her first session with a therapist.

Glimmer blocks her father's attack and sends back another one with a laugh. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is messy from it. They go back and forth as Adora and Bow watch. Their eyes are trained on the two of them, going back and forth, occasionally letting out cheers. 

"Catra's first therapy session, huh?" Bow starts the conversation and Adora nods her head, turning her attention to her best friend.

"Yeah, I’m so proud of her. Perfuma's been helping her open up and now she's meditating on her own. She still has nightmares, but there's less overall, and she goes back to sleep quicker now. She wakes me up sometimes, though she doesn't mean to, but it's getting rare," Adora shares, her smile meeting her eyes. She claps her hands together and Bow can swear he's seeing sparkles in her eyes.

"That's great," he replies, patting Adora on the back. She shoves him back playfully. "Does she just meditate with Perfuma or do they talk about uh, stuff?" 

"They talk a little bit. Catra tries to share her thoughts for the day, like how she’s feeling in the moment, with Perfuma. Like, giving Perfuma little updates. Perfuma doesn't tell me much, which I don't mind; it's not her place to tell me, it's Catra's. I'm happy I'm seeing some of her progress though."

"I'm noticing it, too. She seems much happier and more energetic, but I still can tell something is bothering her," Bow describes and his friend hums in understanding. She folds her hands and sighs.

"I'm happy Catra is changing and I know she did terrible things, so it's normal and it's...good that she's feeling guilt, but I hate seeing her in pain. She really regrets everything and even though she's letting it out, she still feels awful and she’s in a low. I see it's tearing her up inside and I feel bad. I regret not making her come to Bright Moon, still. She wouldn’t have went as far as she did and we could’ve worked on all this trauma sooner, together.”

"She made her decisions and it's good that she's feeling regret, but I know it must suck seeing her go through all of this. As her friend, I feel that pain too," Bow says and holds Adora's hand assuringly. She squeezes back gently, staring at their intertwined fingers. "Hey, look at me, please.” She lifts her gaze up to meet gentle brown eyes. “Don't blame yourself for her mistakes, Adora, just work through her issues with her and be there for her."

"I plan to. I’m trying to."

"Glimmer and I are here too, for both of you." Adora smiles at this. “Always,” he adds. 

"I know. We appreciate it a lot. But...um, this therapist is the best of the best, right? I know I've asked a bunch of times and she helps Glimmer, but I'm still worried." 

"I get it, but yes, she's a great therapist. She won't push Catra past her limits or pry too much. She's also under oath to not tell anyone else what she hears from her patients, so Catra is in safe hands." Bow then lets go of his friend’s hand. He grabs two small books from his back pocket and hands them to her. 

"I know you also have issues or that some days, all this is rebuilding can get stressful, so here's a journal. One for you and one for Catra. I have one, so I thought maybe it could be a good outlet for both of you, especially Catra, since she's always had trouble opening up."

"Aww, Bow." Adora thankfully takes both of the books in her hands. She places them in her lap and pouts. She wraps her arms around Bow. "Thank you so much. Ugh, you’re always so thoughtful, man."

Glimmer teleports over to them with a smile as she huffs. Her face is even more pink and while she looks fatigued, she looks like she could a marathon (not that she’d ever have to, with teleportation powers and all). She grabs her bottle of water and drinks before noticing the gifts Adora has received. 

"Aww, are these the gifts you were talking about?" Glimmer asks and Bow gives her a double thumbs up, with a proud smile that meets his eyes. 

"My dads helped," Bow mentions and Adora's lip trembles. 

"Thank you so much for this, Bow. Every part of this is so sweet. Catra will appreciate it and I really do."

"You're welcome," Bow says, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re open to the idea of writing down your feelings. It’ll be weird at first but it’s good.” 

“We’ll see,” Adora replies, glancing down to her own journal’s cover, rubbing where her name is engrained.

"Good job today, Glimmer," her father says with a smile, placing his hand on her shoulder supportively.

"Is my magic getting better?" she asks nervously, hoping that there's progress.

"Yes, and you're getting quicker and more confident with it. You're making progress fast," he says and she nods her head.

"Thanks for teaching me." He kisses her on the forehead as a response and she smiles even wider. 

Bow and Adora smile at each other at the exchange. Her father then decides he should go take a shower and they say their quick goodbyes, since they'll see each other at dinner. 

"Good job today," Bow says and Glimmer giggles, leaning into him. She kisses his cheek as thanks. 

“It was quite a show,” Adora comments and Glimmer chuckles. 

“Good, I’m glad you enjoyed.”

"Do you think you'll be able to teach other people on other planets sorcery?" Adora asks as she moves over to let Glimmer sit on the bench. 

"I hope so, but without magic, I doubt it. I would love to if they don’t. It is a skill you're born with though, so I wonder how I'll find sorcerers," she ponders aloud. "Anyway, I'm very excited for our trip." 

"Me too," Bow agrees, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. 

"Almost everything is set, except for an exact date and rations. Dad will take over as king temporarily, Entrapta helped make improvements to the ship, along with adding another power source, and we have She-Ra, and then we have each other. It's pretty much all set," Glimmer says excitedly, quickly listing off everything. She uses her fingers to count them off. 

"I'm excited, but I just don't want to interrupt Catra's therapy," Adora admits, tapping her fingers against the front of the journal. Luckily, the couple agrees immediately. 

"Yeah, we understand that. We're also not putting any pressure on Catra. When she thinks she's well enough to take a break, we can start working from there.” She then motions to herself, placing her hand on her heart. “I also want to continue my therapy, too, so I get it. Plus, I want to help rebuild Etheria and continue my training," Glimmer says. 

"We have a lot going on Etheria, so it's okay for us not to rush to leave. We went through a lot just almost four months ago, so it's okay to stay," Bow assures. 

"Don't you also need a clear head and clear emotions for She-Ra?" Adora nods. "So, yeah, we can't rush and mess up your emotions. We can stay for at most, a few months longer." 

"Thanks, you guys," the blonde says while rubbing her thumb against the covers of the journals. They have her and Catra's names etched into them, making that texture a little different than the rest of the front. She smiles at the little detail. And she’s grateful she can use the texture as something to calm her nerves with. 

"Now, let's talk about the present. You and Catra," Bow begins and Glimmer raises an eyebrow. 

"What about us?" Adora tilts her head a little, feeling some warmth reach her cheeks 

"Have you guys gone on an official date yet?" Glimmer asks, her eyes lighting up. Bow’s mimic hers. Honestly, they look a little goofy, which makes it hard for Adora to hold in her laugh. 

"You mean hanging out?"

"No, like you ask Catra out to dinner or vice versa and you have a nice night," Bow explains before pouting. 

"Oh yeah, that. No...?" Adora answers shyly, rubbing the back of her neck. Is it her or is it getting hot out here? Gods, she hopes they can’t see her flushing. Is she flushing? 

Noticing her widened eyes and flushed cheeks, Bow raises his hands as a way to calm her.

"No rush, but you should get on that. Just have a nice night alone with Catra, or like a morning walk or something. It doesn't have to be big. Catra would appreciate the sentiment," Glimmer suggests.

"I should do something nice for her tonight, since I'm so happy with her progress lately. She’s been working on her anger problems, her feelings, all this complicated stuff. Going to therapy is hard for her and I'm so proud,” Adora gushes and the couple smiles at the love between the two women. “She’s so strong.” 

“Cute,” Glimmer mumbles.

“Absolutely adorable,” Bow agrees, nodding his head.

“Shush,” Adora mutters, rolling her eyes.

"We can distract her if you need anything, just maybe not right after therapy, with how she could be feeling," Bow suggests. 

"I just want a nice night, but I don't know what to do," Adora admits, looking perplexed. Her eyebrows are knitted together and she pouts. "And do we bring Melog?"

"I don't think so?" Bow replies.

"We'll keep Melog and Swiftwind company. Dad likes Swiftwind too, so maybe we can all hang out today. Maybe we can have a game night and invite Netossa and Spinerella, and then you guys can go be on your own," Glimmer says. 

"Want us to pack you guys what you need for a picnic and you pick the place?" Bow asks and Adora's eyes brighten.

"Yeah, sure."

"I guess that our plans for today are set," Bow announces cheerfully.

Adora wraps them both in a tight hug and they laugh. Adora almost tears up, thinking about how she almost lost all of this. What if Catra never came to see her at the Heart? 

She decides she'll write about it in her journal later. 

Right now, she’s grateful. For everything.

***

"So, I've decided to start with your childhood, since you said I could ask you anything. We’ll get to some of the roots of your issues," the therapist says and looks for Catra's nod of approval, which she quickly gives. "You don't have to answer anything you're not comfortable with."

"I know," Catra replies with a shrug.

The lady has tan skin, long black hair, and piercing dark eyes. She kinda looks like Glimmer's aunt Casta, Catra thought when she first saw her.

"Shadow Weaver was your mother, or at least like a mother figure to you and Adora?" Catra grips the chair tightly and then lets go and pales a little bit. “Glimmer mentioned this briefly to me. Feel free to correct me or change the topic.” 

"I’m fine but basically, yeah. She wasn't a good one, though." Catra furrows her eyebrows, seeing the woman’s death in her head. 

She wants to cry again. She feels the tears making their appearance but she doesn’t let them. She doesn't want to cry in front of this woman, even though everyone said it would be okay if she had. Glimmer had admitted to doing so herself. Catra refuses though, she just feels herself tear up and her chest ache. She tries her best to push all her emotions down, just as she has for most of her life. 

"Describe her for me, please." The woman grabs a tissue and Catra takes it, just to squeeze it in her palm. 

_No tears, no tears_ , Catra chants in her head.

"S-She hated me, but in the end, I uh, don't know. She died for me and Adora. I never thought after all she did to me, I would cry at her death, that it would hurt this much," Catra lets out, as she begins to shake. Her grip on the tissue worsens and she’s sure it’s torn to shreds. 

Catra continues, “She always preferred Adora. It pissed me off and made me angry, but deep down, it stung. It hurt so bad. She would threaten me, call me useless, she gave Adora responsibility over me. I was only alive because of Adora, and because Shadow Weaver allowed it." Throughout those sentences, her voice was cracking. Catra drops her tissue on the floor and holds her face in her hands. 

“Still, seeing her die and the fact she’s dead, it hurts so much. I don’t know why. Just...everything feels so unfinished. And my feelings feel so...wrong.”

"We can stop," Canna assures calmly, frowning at the sight. 

"Sorry," Catra apologizes and wipes her tears, which just happened to escape. 

Shit, so much for not crying.

"Don't apologize. That's completely natural and understandable. I'm so sorry for your loss, Catra."

Catra just nods in response and waves her off. 

"Take a minute," Canna says and Catra shakes her head.

"No, no, I'm good," she insists but the tremor in her voice gives her away. 

Canna pauses for a moment before indulging her. “Alright. Do you blame Shadow Weaver for what you've done? For how you feel?" 

"I take responsibility for my actions," Catra begins and stares at her claws. The ones that scratched Adora, multiple times. The ones that hold the shredded tissue. “Though if I hadn't grown up in that Horde, or been raised by that women, things would've gone much differently for me. Though, if getting rid of my trauma and all of that meant I lost Adora too...I wouldn’t give it up. It’s worth it then. She’s worth it."

"Adora is your anchor? The one that keeps you at peace?"

"Absolutely. I don't deserve her. I truly, truly don't. I hurt her. I've scratched her, said nasty things to her, pushed her away. I can't even blame the Horde or Shadow Weaver. I did that. I did." Catra jabs her finger into her chest, feeling the claw barely pierce her skin. 

"Same thing with Scorpia and Entrapta. I treated them like shit. I pushed them away and lied and sent them away. I hurt them. But everyone I hurt forgave me. I just don't get why. I don't deserve it. I really haven’t fucking earned it. I said I wouldn't be like Shadow Weaver but there I was, manipulating and hurting people just like she did. I opened a portal and almost killed everyone, so I'm worse than her," Catra keeps babbling before shutting up, feeling as if she can't breathe.

"Breathe, Catra, breathe. It's okay," Canna leans over to touch Catra's shoulder assuringly, but Catra pushes her away.

"S-sorry," she apologizes at her harshness and Canna waves her off. 

"We can stop this whole thing if you want Catra, but right now, no matter what, we're taking a break and you're going to breathe." 

Catra nods her head and shuts her eyes. She takes a deep breath in, feeling her claws digging into her skin, and breathes out, feeling the tension in her hands leave her just a little bit. The tremor in them doesn't though. 

"I can keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Let's talk about something a little less heavy. Tell me about Adora."

"She's my everything. I loved her from the beginning. It was forbidden and I hadn't really put my finger on it until she left. She was different. I was jealous of her and those who loved her, those who took her away from me. I got in fights because of it, including fights with her. I'm getting better though, I'm making friends, and it's all because of her. I owe her everything. I love her. And I feel like shit over how I treated her. It makes me regret not joining the Rebellion. I would've caused so much less pain to everyone, to myself," Catra just lets it out. She almost feels ashamed letting her emotions out like this. In the Horde, she wouldn't have—couldn't have done this. 

"Catra, I know you feel really lost and you're in pain. You feel like you haven't made progress, right? You think you're the same girl who started up that portal? That scratched Adora and hurt all those people?" Catra nods her head and squeezes her eyes shut for a second. "I know it's only been one day, but I can already tell you are not that same girl. You are a different woman. You are going to change and I'm happy to go on this journey with you, Catra."

Catra just stares at the woman and Canna nods her head. She means what she said. 

"Glimmer told me, before all of this, how in the Horde, you aren't allowed to feel emotions or share them, that's considered weakness. So, you are very strong and very different from the kid that grew up in the Horde, to the woman who is now sharing her feelings with me now. You're changing, Catra. Be proud of yourself."

"Why should I be? I'm changing, but what if I go back to how I was? And just because I’m changing, that doesn't make up for what I've done."

"It doesn't, but it's progress. You can make things better, but you can’t make things perfect. Things can’t be as if you never did what you did. You also mentioned how everyone's forgiving you, that means that they're mostly likely seeing this change. So, Catra, your job is to not let them down."

"How?"

"Let's start with something small. Do at least one nice thing every day. It could be something big or something small. Just keep it up. We'll work on some self love stuff at some point, too, you need it." 

"Okay, I can do that. Does apologizing count?" The cat asks, staring at her claws before looking back up at her therapist. 

"Of course."

"Then, I have an idea in mind."

"Good, that's progress." Canna smiles widely. "We can end it here if you want, unless you have anything you want to share."

"No, I think that's enough today. It's hard for me to um, share everything. Plus, I want to apologize as soon as possible,” she admits and Canna nods her head.

"That's normal, don't worry about it. It was nice to meet you, Catra. Next week this same time?"

"Yes. Nice to met you too." They shake hands.

"You can always schedule sooner or multiple times a week," Canna reminds her and Catra hums in understanding.

"Thank you."

"Thank you."

Once Catra leaves the room, she walks around the large hallways of the castle. She's apologizing to her tonight. The castle is large and confusing but after these four months, it's more familiar. Now, she navigate herself to the front door. She walks out front and sees the Best Friend Squad all talking. Glimmer notices her first and waves her over. Seeing that, the other two look back and smile. 

Adora immediately notices Catra's tail wrapped around herself and the slight reddish tint to her eyes. Adora runs over and hugs her, whispering kind words in her ear.

"I'm so proud of you, Catra. I'm so proud."

"We'll see you two later," Glimmer says in a sing-song voice. 

"Can we go to your room?"

"Our room?" Adora asks and Catra nods her head. 

They walk to their room together. Adora has her arm wrapped around Catra protectively and the other one holding one of Catra's hands. They get to the door and immediately, Melog looks upset. He rubs against her legs, meowing to her.

"I'm okay," she says to him. "Can you give us a minute, buddy?" Melog meows and walks away but remains near the door.

They shut the door and he curls up near it, meaning to protect the two.

"Can I see your scars? The ones I've given you?" Catra asks shyly and Adora's eyes widen at the question.

Adora's pupils are always so big when she looks at Catra, but Catra notices them shrink a little. Catra bites her lip at that and rubs her arms, as if she's cold. Her tail remains wrapped around her, but it doesn't provide much comfort. 

“Don’t feel pressured to. It’s fine if you don’t want to.” Adora waves Catra off.

Adora sits at the edge of the bed and takes off her shirt. She'll start with the ones on her back. The ones which took forever to heal, the ones which hurt the most, as injury and to the heart. She slips off her sports bra as well and faces away from Catra, giving her a full view of her back. 

Catra breathes in sharply at the sight. She covers her mouth as the memory flashes through her head.

"Can I touch your back?" Catra asks, even though it's a bit muffled from her hand. 

"Mhmm. It doesn't hurt. They're just scars." Catra shakes her head at that. They have so much more meaning than that, they both know that. Adora has to know that. 

Catra retracts her claws and traces each angry, jagged stripe going down Adora's back with her fingertip. Adora shivers at the touch which makes the brunette stop.

"No, you can keep going. I trust you. I love you."

Hearing those words makes Catra's brain stop working entirely. She almost starts crying again. 

"I love you, too," Catra replies with a shaky voice.

She runs her finger tip down the rest of them as tears began to fall. 

"I'm so sorry, Adora. I don't know how I could do that. I could never do that now. How long did it take to heal?" Her voice is cracking and Adora knows she's crying now. 

Adora turns around, not caring that she's half-naked, and wraps her arms around Catra. Catra wraps her arms around Adora and cries into her shoulder. Her body shakes and trembles, each breath is shaky. 

"I love you," Catra whispers. "I don't deserve you." 

"Shush, shush, yes you do. Yes, you do," Adora says and gently wipes away the tears. 

Catra pulls away and cups Adora's face in her hands. Those blue eyes meet her different colored ones. The vulnerability in each bit of Catra's features, from her face to her body language, makes Adora's heart ache. 

"I almost killed everyone. I hurt you, I hurt Scorpia, I hurt Entrapta, I hurt everyone."

"You did, but you're making up for it. You're changing. You're so different, Catra. I'm proud. We're all proud. We all forgive you."

But I’m a fucking monster, Catra’s brain hisses.

Catra wraps her arms around Adora again and sniffles. "Thanks for saving me,” Catra whispers. 

"I would do it again in a heartbeat."

They pull away and Adora leans up and kisses Catra. It's so soft and so intimate, almost as intimate as their first kiss in The Heart. Catra closes her eyes and kisses back, letting the last tear tumble down her cheek. 

"Bad timing, but do you want to go out with me on a date? We can just forget about everything; it can be just us for a while," Adora asks as they pull away and Catra smiles. She nods her head.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Whispering Woods?" 

Catra is reminded of their separation. Where it all started. Catra decides if everyone else is going to move on, she can too. She decides she'll make some new, positive memories. She nods her head again. 

"Sure."

"Good. Let me put a shirt on." The blonde moves to grab her bra and shirt.

Her girlfriend raises an eyebrow and a small purr escapes her. "I kind of like it off."

"Catra!" The cat chuckles as her cheeks flush. 

“Why are you so embarrassed? We changed in a locker room in front of other for most of our lives!”

“Still—“

“Just take the compliment. You’re pretty. End of discussion.” Adora sputters and Catra laughs.

Adora flushes at the compliment and turns away to smile shyly.

The blonde dresses herself and once she's dressed, Catra lets in Melog, who looks more cheerful. He rubs against Catra and lets out a small purr. Catra purrs back before she walks over to her girlfriend. She takes the open spot next to her on the bed and leans into the blonde, breathing in her soothing scent once again. Melog jumps into their laps and shuts his eyes. The soothing sounds of purring from the two feline parties fill the room. 


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora go on their first date. They want it to be perfect, but there’s a lot to talk about and lot left unsaid. Spinnerella and Netossa share some news before game night.

"Ahh! You guys are adorable!" Glimmer gushes and Catra groans, hissing at the girl. 

She's a little annoyed, but Glimmer sees there's no genuine anger or ill intent in the action. She smiles at that and Bow laughs along with the others. 

"Just give me the basket," Catra orders, holding her hand out. 

Adora waves her off and grabs the basket herself. "I'll carry it. You relax."

"Yeah, carrying a basket is so stressful." She rolls her eyes, though she appreciates action nonetheless. "Try not to blow up the castle while we're gone. I've heard your game nights before. Adora and I better have at least our bedroom and a kitchen."

"No promises," Bow teases. Adora laughs at that.

Catra turns back a little hesitantly, but she does so anyway. She mouths, "Thank you, Sparkles." Glimmer holds back a squeal.

"Have a nice night, you two," Glimmer says and waves at them. 

She winks at Catra teasingly and she growls at the queen, though there's no malice behind it. Bow chuckles, covering his mouth as he does so, finding any time that Catra gets pissed adorable. 

"You too," Adora replies and takes Catra's hand. 

The two walk side by side and take in the moment. The silence between them is nice and natural. The outside around them isn't silent though. Birds chirp, the soothing breeze rustles the trees, and little animals dart around. After space and living their lives in the Fright Zone, both Adora and Catra really appreciate nature. Catra has started to agree with Perfuma's whole spiel about nature and really enjoys the outdoor meditations when she experiences them. 

Right now, the soft skin and the warmth emanating from Adora's hand in hers keeps her grounded. Her past, her trauma, right now none of it can get to her. Adora's hair shimmers in the sunlight and Catra can feel her happiness. She feels the butterflies in her stomach from it all. Could it really be her giving Adora any happiness? She's always wanted to do so, but how is it coming true?

Adora's still working and fixing the world, even though there's less pressure on her. She still has to spread magic to the rest of the planets. She-Ra is still needed. So, is Adora truly happy? Is she content with her job not being finished? Is she content to have this job, this responsibility?

So, Catra decides to ask, "Are you happy, Adora?"

Her eyebrows raise and she looks at Catra with furrowed eyebrows, as if Catra is the crazy one. 

"Of course I am. I'm with you." Catra immodestly flushes at the words and tries not to turn away, or huff and pretend she doesn't like hearing them. "Are you?" Adora shoots back.

"Yeah," Catra replies with confidence, really meaning these words for the first time in her life. 

"Good. That's all I want."

Catra almost sighs aloud at how sweet Adora is. Almost immediately, Adora forgave her for all her wrongs, all those words, the danger she put everyone in. She's too sweet for her own good and Catra believes she doesn't deserve such kindness. Not after all she's done. Adora has always been selfless like though, always giving herself up for someone else. She hopes she herself isn't one of those cases. She hopes someday she can truly feel that she deserves forgiveness, that she's earned it from everyone, not just her girlfriend. 

"Try to stay in the present, Catra. Let yourself enjoy life for tonight," Adora says softly, rubbing her thumb against Catra's hand in hers. 

"Ah, sorry." Adora smiles. 

"Let's talk about something and keep you grounded," she suggests and Catra agrees by giving a shrug. "Perfuma says that helps." Catra nods. 

"Sure, like what?"

"How's Brightmoon? I know you've said you liked it, but I'm sure there's more to talk about."

"Alright. Um, the nature is really nice and new to me. Feeling the sun of my fur everyday is great. I like the missions. I don't think I could sit around on my ass all day and I feel like I'm making up for my mistakes, so I guess I'm happy. I'm actually happy," Catra reflects. 

She could be happier, but her past continues to follow her, and she imagines it'll keep doing so. Still, she has a second chance, a girlfriend, a home, new friends, and she's able to work on these issues. So, she's the happiest she could ever be right now. 

***

"We have news for you guys!" Spinnerella announces, clapping her hands together excitedly. 

Netossa holds one of her wife's hands with a smile. She looks just as excited as her partner.

"And what's that?" Bow asks with a smile.

"We've decided to have kids!" Spinnerella cheers and wraps an arm around her wife.

"Congrats, you two!" Glimmer squeals with a huge smile. 

Her and Bow run over and give the couple a hug. Micah claps from his seat at the table and then walks over to congratulates them. 

"Sorry it kind of came out of nowhere, we've just been really excited to share that our family is growing," Netossa says.

"No, that's amazing news. This made my day. After all this chaos, it's great to see stuff like this," Glimmer replies.

"These are the things that we fight for," Bow says. 

"Absolutely," Micah agrees, looking at his daughter fondly.

"So, are you adopting or is one of you going to carry a baby?" Glimmer asks curiously. 

"We are adopting. We saw all those children at the orphanage, what the war did to them, and we want to give them a chance at life," Netossa explains and Glimmer nods, those words touching her heart.

She lost her mom in the war and when it happened, her father was also not with her because of the war. She had much more than those orphans, but she understood their pain. Maybe she could do the same with Bow in a few years.

"Though, I do also want a little Netossa," Spinnerella admits, giving her wife a tender look.

"Yeah, I agreed I would carry, but that's not an option with all the rebuilding we have to do. We can't be out of commission."

"If you want to take some time off to go prepare for a child and to go adopt one, you are free to do so. There haven't been any major emergencies, so feel free to," Glimmer says and grabs both their hands. "The war is over. You guys can take a break and start your family."

"Absolutely. We'll cover for you," Bow adds and Micah nods.

"And I can help you, if your child is a baby. I don’t have much experienced past that.” He chuckles to himself while rubbing the back of his neck. Glimmer frowns at that but then gives him a small smile. “I'll be here to support you in general anyway," Micah adds before folding his hands.

“Thank you, Micah," Spinnerella replies with teary eyes.

"Yes, thank you. I think we'll take you up on the advice."

"Aah, congrats!" Glimmer hugs them again.

"Okay, now with the big news and big hugs out of the way, I think it's time to win some games, right, Spinny?"

"Yes, darling."

***

Even though the two took a nap earlier, Catra still feels tired. Laying in the last bit of sun today with Adora by her side, Catra relaxes and feels her fatigue catch up with her again. Catra is leaning on Adora, with Adora placing an arm around her. The two sit on a picnic blanket, while the rest of the food remains in the basket, untouched. The forest encloses them and for the first time, she feels safe in these woods. 

With Adora like this, having her by her side, having her as a girlfriend, it's a much different experience. She pushes her guilt and hesitance aside, and turns her head up. Her mismatched eyes are soft and her emotions are clear. Her dilated eyes give away her love. She studies the sharp jawline of Adora which she's watched get sharper over the years. Adora turns her head and she can get a full view of her beauty, her bright blue eyes, dilated just as much as hers, those flushed cheeks, the plumped lips she's now lucky to kiss. 

"What are you staring at?" Adora asks with a chuckle. 

"You," Catra admits with a smirk and chuckles when Adora giggles at the response.

"And you said the princesses were soft. Look at you now." She jabs Catra lightly and the two laugh. 

"Whatever. At least I don't sparkle."

"Yet."

"Yet? I knew being a princess was contagious." 

Adora laughs at that. She said something similar to that her first meeting with Bow and Glimmer.

Adora then decides to grab at the untouched food. She opens the first container with a smile, breathing in the smell of fish. She gags a little bit and hands it over to Catra's whose eyes seem to pop out of her head. She takes the container and in her head, she thanks Glimmer for this choice. Or Bow. Whichever one decided to pack this. She aches a little bit at the thought of Glimmer. She did sacrifice herself for Glimmer, but it's her fault her mother died, and she wronged the Rebellion in so many ways. She hasn’t made it up to Glimmer, but she plans to. She hopes that someday she can.

Her meditation has helped with her sleep, her remaining in the present and her anger issues, but she can't shake the guilt. She tries to make it her motivation to work and change, but it still makes her feel terrible nonetheless. 

The two eat in silence, side by side. The act alone, being able do this in general, is soothing to the both of them. After all this trauma and commotion, times of peace and love between them are not taken for granted. Catra focuses on the strong flavor on her tongue and the beautiful girl sitting by her side. 

Her stomach flips at the thought. A date. With Adora. These didn't exist in the Horde and neither did a romantic relationship. Now they're something the duo explore together. Catra smiles shyly at the thought and tries to focus on all the good things around her. Right now, it's just Adora and her. The past, the future, all of that doesn't matter. 

Catra decides to make conversation and gage how Adora is doing. "Are you okay with still being She-Ra?"

"What do you mean?" The blonde questions.

"Like, for the past few years, you had all this thrown at you. It was your destiny. You couldn't change it. Do you want to continue to be She-Ra?”

Adora seems taken aback at the thought, but she's thought about this before. In the end, it was destiny for her to be She-Ra, but that doesn't mean that she can't change things beyond that. She-Ra is meant to be a war, a protector, and Adora is proud to be that, but she’s much more than that. She’s chosen to be much more than just her destiny. She’s gone beyond that, she’s a friend, a girlfriend, and a warrior and protector without She-Ra. She-Ra is apart of her, but she’s much more than just She-Ra. She’s figuring it out more and more, but she’s making progress herself.

“Of course I do. I’m tired after this war, but I want to continue to fight, continue to rebuild, spread magic everywhere. I want this. I want to be She-Ra, but I’m also Adora. I’m more than just She-Ra. I’m figuring it out, but I’m making my own choices and I’m happy.”

“I’m glad that you’re happy, but you should take a break. You deserve it after all of this, Adora. Are you sure you want to do all those stuff? Or do you want to because you feel like you’re obligated?”

“I don’t want to take a break though,” Adora replies back. “I feel like I am obligated to spread magic around the universe. I don’t know if anyone else can, but I still want to do it. It’s my choice to go,” Adora gets a little defensive and Catra’s ears lower a little.

“I’m just saying that you should make your own choices. I’m making sure that you are. I don’t want you to push yourself or put yourself out there because you feel like you have to.” Catra goes to run her hands through her hair, but once again, she is reminded it’s short. She fixes what’s there anyway. “I want you to have a choice, Adora, because I feel like for a while you became She-Ra. That was your life and you did things because you were obligated to do them. You don’t have to anything, Adora. You have a choice. You’re more than enough being Adora alone.”

“I was like that for a while,” she admits and places her food back down in the little container it came in. “If I couldn’t do things as She-Ra or if She-Ra couldn’t do big things like save the world, then what good was she? What good was I?” 

“You were always enough for me,” The cat admits. “You still are.”

“And you’re always enough for me. Always,” Adora replies and Catra clenches her fist.

“I hope I am,” She whispers, but Adora hears it, and it makes her heart ache.

“We have a lot to talk about, don’t we?”

“Yeah, I want things to be all perfect and for things to be over, but they’re not,” Catra states, meeting her eyes.

“We’ll get through it. I just—I don’t want arguments or fights or anything. We’ve had enough of that between us,” Adora says and Catra nods her head. “I just know I want you. All of you, the issues, the trauma, the love, the everything. I want to work on this with you.” She grabs Catra’s hands and Catra squeezes back.

“I’ve been working on my anger problems. I’ll do my best. We can stop there for now.” Adora nods her head.

She lets go of Adora’s hands and wraps her arms around her girlfriend. Catra kisses her neck and then buries her face in it, breathing in the soothing scent of her. 

They sit like that for a moment and Adora feels so many emotions. Touching Catra like this again is so new and she’s so grateful. Her chest feels so full and her stomach does somersaults. She’s so lucky. 

“Sorry, this really isn’t a traditional, perfect first date.” Catra laughs at that, pulling away. Adora looks at her and takes her in, seeing her partner is genuinely grinning. It meets her eyes, making them a little smaller. 

“We’re not a traditional couple. We’re really not traditional or perfect people, are we?” Catra reflects with a laugh. “But that’s okay. At least we’re not boring.” 

“Yeah, most people weren’t child soldiers,” Adora comments. 

“And most people aren’t She-Ra.”

“Lucky me,” Adora replies with a laugh. “You always ask me what I want, Catra. What do you want?”

“Hold me?” The brunette asks, feeling her cheeks burn. 

“Gladly.” Adora giggles and wraps her arms around Catra, who rests her head on her shoulder. Catra purrs and the blonde smiles even wider.

“Why don’t we lighten the mood, princess? Tell me some stories about Sparkles and Bow.”

“There’s many.”

“We have time, princess,” Catra purrs in Adora’s ear.


	4. Unexpected Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora come back their date and find out about Netossa and Spinnerella’s big news.
> 
> Catra wakes up from a nightmare. She takes a walk and meets Glimmer, who has the same problem. Her and Glimmer discuss their issues, their past and future.

After a mini, lighthearted argument over who brings the basket on the way back, Catra is given the job. One of her hands has Adora's and the other holds the basket. The sun is almost completely set and the sky is a dark blue and purple, the last bits of bright color fading. Seeing that, Adora had suggested to start heading home. Catra agreed. If the sun were to set, Catra has night vision and a good idea as to where the castle is from here. Though, Catra was tired from today, so she gave in to Adora's suggestion. 

"Remember sneaking around during those sleepless nights? Just getting into trouble?"

"Making the guards think they we're going crazy?" Adora supplies with a laugh. 

"Yeah, those were the best. We should get into more trouble again," the feline suggests excitedly, bumping Adora gently with her hip.

"Hard to do that when I'm supposed to protect the world now." Catra pouts at that.

"Let's steal dessert from the kitchen or something then, goody two shoes. Or we can annoy Sparkles, like we used to with Octavia," Catra suggests.

"Don't scratch out an eye," Adora jokes, though she genuinely means it.

"Hey, that was one time!" 

"Yeah, so don't repeat it, Catra." Adora bumps her hip into her girlfriend with a smirk.

"Think you're better than me, Adora," she emphasizes her girlfriend's name, her voice dropping an octave. "Let's race back to the castle. I'll win."

"Oh, sure you will." The blonde quirks an eyebrow and they set off sprinting. 

In the beginning, Catra is ahead, finding it easy to thread through the trees. It's easy for her jump over vines and sticks. If she didn't have the basket, she would be on all fours, kicking Adora's ass at this. As time passes, Adora catches up and they're pretty much tied. 

They reach the front door, panting and laughing. The guards glance at them, but then continue to do their jobs, which right now, are looking the other way for trouble.

"Tie," Catra states with a huff. She crosses her arms and flicks her tail for show, but her eyes are dilated and she wears a smile. "Guess those missions are keeping you active."

They go to walk inside, but Glimmer and Bow are seeing their guests out. 

"Ahh," Spinnerella squeals and grabs Adora's hand. "We heard you guys went on your first date, how was it?"

"Calm down, Spinny." Netossa laughs and gives them both a smile. "Hey, you two." 

"It was great," Adora says simply, glancing back at the rest of the Best Friend Squad behind the wives. 

Catra smirks to herself, swinging the basket back and forth in her hand. She nods in agreement, but adds nothing else to the conversation. 

"We have news. Do you want to reveal, darling?" Spinnerella reveals. 

"Sure. We're starting a family. We're adopting but we'll be having a baby at some point," Netossa shares with a proud smile.

"Congratulations! That's amazing!" Adora replies excitedly and grabs them both into a hug. 

"Congrats," Catra adds and Spinnerella smiles at that. 

She respects Catra's space gives her an excited thumbs up. Catra chuckles and gives the woman a grin. Netossa lightly punches Catra's shoulder and thanks her. 

"Well, we should be going. Enjoy the night, you guys," Netossa says while waving. "I look forward to beating you guys again."

"Bye!" Spinnerella adds. 

"Night!" Bow and Glimmer say in unison. 

"Have a nice night," Adora adds while waving. 

"Night."

"You good, Catra? You look lost in thought," Adora points out and the feline shrugs.

"I was just wondering how they're going to physically have a baby? They explained sex and stuff in the Horde, said it was bad and whatever, but it doesn't add up."

"Yeah, it doesn't," Adora adds, placing a hand on her chin as she tries to recall said lesson.

There were a lot of warnings. Relationships were bad, sex was bad, anything that didn't go by their rules was bad. Everything outside of being comrades was forbidden, even friendship was viewed as a weakness, something to be exploited. 

Glimmer chuckles and nods her head. "Oh yeah, you guys weren't taught about what magic can do and how sex isn't needed to have children anymore. It still happens obviously, but not all couples can conceive that way."

"So, how does it work?" Adora asks as Catra's ears perk.

"Nowadays, people can visit sorcerers and sorceresses and have fertility spells places on them, or they can actually use magic to conceive their child. It's a small ceremony with at least two sorcerers. Aunt Casta has taken apart in some. I have no experience myself with any of that though."

"Is that how you and your siblings were made, Bow?" Adora points at him and he nods. 

"Yeah, except for my two adopted siblings." 

"That's amazing," Catra admits, her eyes wide at the discovery. "I didn't really know that magic was for more than fighting, besides She-Ra and her healing powers."

"Yeah, magic is very complicated and very beautiful. There's so many different kinds and uses," Glimmer explains. 

"That's why it was Horde Prime's weakness," Catra states and Adora nods at that.

"Mhmm," Bow hums and then glances at the basket Catra is playing with. "Here, I'll take that basket. You two go to bed," he offers and Catra hands it to him.

"Thanks."

"You're not gonna ask us about our date?" Adora quirks an eyebrow and Catra groans.

"Don't give them ideas, princess."

"I promise to bug you about it tomorrow, but I'm tired," Bow replies with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to bed, guys." Glimmer stretches and cracks her neck. "Be prepared for an interrogation on your date tomorrow," Glimmer teases, winking at Catra.

"Try me, Sparkles."

"Night, guys," Bow says, intertwining his hand with Glimmer's.

"Night," the other couple says in unison before they go to their room. 

***

They're small again. Catra's hair is big, fluffy, all hers. They laugh and wrestle around as their fellow cadets talk quietly amongst each other. It's almost time to go to bed, but Adora and Catra never listened to that order. Catra pins Adora and the blonde pouts. She laughs, showing her small fangs as Adora rolls them over. 

"I won," Catra gloats with a smile and Adora smiles back.

"I'll beat you the next time."

"Yeah, sure," she teases, poking the blonde's nose.

Adora's cheeks flush and Catra giggles at the small reaction. She loves those little things that Adora does, how easily flustered she is, her love for competition, her selflessness, and her kindness. Though right now, at this age, she wants all that to herself. She doesn't want Adora to be selfless for anyone else. She doesn't want to share her friend.

She glances back at Lonnie, who talks to Rogelio. She holds back a growl. Her heart then stops when Shadow Weaver enters those doors. She's sitting on Adora's bed. She doesn't belong. Her heart stops. Adora protectively wraps her arm around her friend as Shadow Weaver walks closer. 

"Catra," her voice booms and the world becomes hazy. She barely feels Adora's touch as the world around her begins to fade, all of it becoming just the three of them. "Don't forget what I said. You are nothing without Adora."

"N-" Catra goes to protest but her voice fails her. She doesn't mean those words. 

Without the second chance Adora gave her, she'd be nothing. She'd be nothing but the pain she gave others. 

Shadow Weaver is right.

"You are nothing without Adora. Are you sure she even forgives you?"

"Y-yes," Catra whimpers, unable to keep her voice steady. "She does."

"Adora saved you. Without her, without She-Ra, you would be nothing. You would just be a monster. You still are a monster. I bet you think you helped save the world—"

"I don't!"

"That everything is better—"

"It's not!" Catra argues.

"But it's not. You still killed Glimmer's mother, you still hurt Adora, you still set off the portal."

Catra nods her head and turns to her side. Adora is gone. She is alone.

And Shadow Weaver is right. 

"You haven't changed."

"I won't be the person I was," Catra promises Shadow Weaver, but mostly herself.

"You still are her."

***

Catra wakes up, feeling like she's falling as her stomach churns. She spasms and then catches her breath. Melog wakes up and so does Adora from the movement. 

"Are you okay?" Adora asks, sitting up and placing her hand gently on Catra's shoulder. 

Catra shakes her hand away witha sigh. 

"I don't need you to save me. I don't need a hero," she growls out, her voice cracking. She immediately regrets the words. 

She's reminded of her old self, and all those fights they had. Shadow Weaver's words in her nightmare repeat in her mind, telling her she hasn't changed.

No, she has.

"I'm sorry, Adora. I didn't mean to snap. I didn't mean it," she apologizes and grabs Adora's hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Just a nightmare. I don't remember it," Catra lies but Melog sees through it. "I'm going to go on a walk. I'll be back."

"Catra."

"Please, it'll be a few minutes. Go back to bed."

"I can come with you, Catra," Adora offers.

"No, I'll go alone," Catra insists and Adora shakes her head. "I want to just clear my head and go over all this shit in my head on my own."

"Take Melog at least. I don't want you alone."

"I'm coming with you," Melog meows at her and she sighs.

"Alright, he's coming. Go back to bed, Adora."

"Thank you, Melog," Adora says and rests her head on her pillow. She closes her eyes and tries to go back to sleep. 

She trusts Catra will come to her about this later. They promised they would discuss their issues together and she bets that many of their issues haunt Catra's dreams. She wonders if she should start discussing their issues tomorrow, try to tackle one a day. There's so much to talk about, on both sides. Adora hugs her pillow, wishing it was Catra. She can smell Catra in the blankets around her and she can still feel a bit of her warmth. These small details soothe her back into sleep. 

The castle is pretty silent except for the sound of Catra and Melog's feet hitting the floor. The lights are dimmer than usual but the castle is still pretty bright and Catra squints at it all, her eyes sensitive to the light. 

"What happened in your dream?" Melog asks, though a meow is what echoes through the empty hallways. 

"Shadow Weaver," Catra replies, wrapping her arms and tail around herself.

"Her," Melog replies, remembering all the times Catra has felt discomfort at the mere thought of the woman. "She can't hurt you anymore," Melog assures. 

"I know, but I'm still afraid of her in the back of my mind. And the things she's said. She's always said I was nothing without Adora and after all I've done, hearing her say it in my dream again, a part of me believes her. It stings."

"She's wrong."

"How do you know? You didn't know me before all of this. You know what I've done, but you weren't there to see the severity of it," Catra snaps, but then lowers her voice. Melog feels her remorse for snapping. She gently says, "You weren't there when my actions almost killed everyone and how much I hurt Adora, Scorpia and Entrapta." 

"I wasn't, but I feel your remorse. I know you want to change. It's genuine. You are not that girl," Melog assures and leans up against her, doing his best to soothe her. 

"I want to change, I'm just scared I'm not and just because I'm changing doesn't make up for what I've done—" Her ears move when she hears other footsteps approach.

"Hello?" She hears Glimmer.

She wears a pink shirt and white shorts which reach halfway down her thighs. Her hair is tousled and she looks paler than usual. 

"What are you doing up, Sparkles?" Catra questions, masking all her emotions. 

"A nightmare," She admits and then motions to Catra.

"Same thing," The feline admits while clenching her fists.

"Want to take a walk together?" The queen extends her hand and Melog meows while pushing Catra to take it.

"Sure." She intertwines their hands.

"Let's go outside." Catra nods, though she's iffy about what's next. "Are you ready for me to teleport, you two?" Catra sighs and Melog meows.

"Yes, we are."

They teleport into the garden and Catra heaves. She's soothed by Melog. Glimmer continues to hold her hand and rubs her back. 

"Why are we in the garden?"

"Because it's one of my favorite places to go to be alone. It was also my mother's, so it makes me feel like she's still with me when I'm here." At the mention of her mother, Catra's eyes widen. 

Catra remains quiet and lets Glimmer lead the way through all the colorful plants. Catra's nose tickles from the pollen and the strong smells, but in a way, it's soothing. They enter through the open part of the bushes into a very large space. Tall bushes and trees surround the area and another space left between two trees, with more of the garden following past this private space. 

"Want to talk about your nightmare? It helps, sort of like therapy," Glimmer suggests, taking a seat on a bench in the middle of this little area. In front of the bushes and trees surrounding them, there’s many flower beds with pink, white and purple flowers.

In the middle of this area, a fountain pumps out water and the gentle sound soothes Catra, even though she's not a big fan of the water. There's a few flowers slowly floating in the water. Catra stares at her reflection in the water for a moment before turning back to Glimmer, who pats the spot next to her. 

"Sure," she agrees and sits next to the queen. 

"I'll share what I remember of mine, if you want. If it makes you feel any better, but you can go first if you want.”

"'Kay," Catra replies. "It was about Shadow Weaver." Glimmer just hums solemnly at that. 

"I'm sorry for your loss." Catra pauses for a moment at that. 

"She told me about how I am the same person I was, the same girl who opened that portal," Catra says and then sighs. Melog curls around her feet and her tail moves a little more, not pressed tight to her body anymore.

"Well, I was once your enemy, and I can say that you are not her, anymore, Catra." Her ears flatten and her eyes avoid the queen's.

"I don't get how you can forgive me."

"You risked your life for me, even if it was for Adora. You still put your life at risk for me, for the Rebellion, for Adora. You were selfless and you weren't the villain anymore. You weren't my enemy anymore."

"You forgive me, just because I saved you for Adora?"

"Yes, I understand that. Part of the reason I forgive you is because I also love Adora. I don't want to hurt either of you, by punishing you, by separating you two. What is locking you up in a jail cell to pay for what you've done going to do? You aren't Hordak or Horde Prime or Shadow Weaver." Catra's hand moves to her neck at the mention of Horde Prime. All that's left is a scar she can barely feel.

"I'm just as bad as them, Glimmer."

"You are not, you are a product of them and their abuse, their manipulation. Yes, you shouldn't have gone as far to open that portal and almost kill us all, but it's so much more complicated than that. Adora understands that, and everyone else is starting to understand that," Glimmer says, raising her voice a little. 

"I also made a huge mistake by trying to use the power of the Heart. I led Horde Prime to us and put us on that ship. I hurt everyone and pushed them away, and put them in danger. I'm just as bad as you, Catra. I understand how you feel. I don't get how everyone forgave me so easily either," Glimmer explains and reaches for Catra's hand. "Though, everyone gave you much more trouble."

"Understandably," Catra replies and Glimmer nods at that. "I feel so guilty."

"So do I, but we can't dwell on the past, Glimmer states.

"How can we not? I made a huge mistake, I killed your mother. I didn't just spill a drink and stain your rug, I did much more than that." 

Glimmer's jaw clenches at that and she shuts her eyes for a moment. She glances to the flowers behind Catra, her mother's favorite. Pretty pink orchids. She feels tears start to form but she blinks them away. 

"You may have caused my mother's death, if she even is dead, but that was not what you were aiming for, not that what you were aiming for was any better. But I've learned I can't just hold grudges. It's such a waste of time. It hurts. I don't want to hate you. And I don't want to hurt Adora any more than I have by hating you. I'm so tired of hating after all of this. I want to rebuild and move past this. The war is over."

"You make it sound so simple," The feline groans. Glimmer chuckles and shakes her head.

"It sounds simple, but it's not."

"I know," Catra agrees and squeezes Glimmer's hand. "I'm so sorry about your mom. I'll try to get her back—"

"Catra, I want my mother back, but you saw what the portal did. If trying to get her back leads to something like that again, I know she wouldn't want that," Glimmer says. "I want to get her back, but as queen, as a friend...as her daughter, I can't put anyone else in danger like that again."

"If there's a safe way to do it?"

"Then I'll be okay with it, but otherwise no." Catra nods her head and breathes out a sigh. 

"Again, I'm sorry."

Glimmer struggles a little to say it but she does, "I forgive you. Just promise me to not put yourself in danger to make this up to me. I won't forgive you if you hurt yourself or Adora."

"I promise." They continue to hold hands. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Catra asks and tilts her head. 

"I don't remember much, but it had to do with the Heart. I just remember seeing Bow and Adora's hurt faces again. I also don't get how they forgave me so easily, especially Adora. I was the worst to her and she forgave me the quickest.”

"What did you do exactly that hurt them so much? Like before all the activating the Heart stuff?" Catra tilts her head as her tail flicks from side to side. 

"I treated them like shit. I let my ego and Shadow Weaver get to me. I blamed Adora for my mother's death and the look on her face..." Glimmer covers her mouth and looks down at her feet. 

"You shouldn't have blamed Adora for my mistake." Catra's tail flicks and she can't help but feel protective over Adora. 

"I shouldn't blame either of you and I shouldn't have said that. I hurt her. She was unsure of herself as She-Ra and everything was complicated, and I just made things worse," Glimmer says, running her hands through her semi-messy hair. 

"I did too. I know how you feel." The mismatched-eyed woman gives the queen a small smile. 

"We'll get through this together," Glimmer says and Catra smiles a little wider.

"We will, but we have a lot to make up for, especially me." 

"Just apologize and keep pushing. It's not going to be easy, but to be a good friend and good person, you just have to make the effort. And try to love yourself, Catra, look in the mirror and see what Adora sees. What we all see."

"How? I've never liked myself before, maybe once before Princess Prom, in that tux, but even then, I was miserable. I was using Scorpia to hurt Adora," Catra confesses as Melog rubs his head against her calf assuringly.

"I never thought you would be asking me for advice." Glimmer chuckles.

"Well, here we are, Sparkles." 

"Maybe take up a hobby, be proud of yourself for something. I garden and it keeps me happy and in the moment. It also keeps me feeling like I’m still in contact with my mother." She motions to the bushes and plants surrounding them. "Those are her favorite flowers, orchids.”

Catra repeats the word in her head. Orchids. 

“Do you have any ideas as to what you want to do?” 

"Singing," Catra admits, rubbing the back of her neck. 

"Maybe we can get you a singing teacher—oh, and you can sing for Adora some day. That would be adorable!" Glimmer gushes and squeals excitedly. Catra playfully groans, but she appreciates the excitement. Melog purrs for her and Glimmer laughs before continuing, “And you can use song writing as an outlet, if you want."

Catra's eyes widen at the suggestion and she thinks over it for a moment. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

"We have a lot to do, Catra, but we can do this. We'll rebuild, continue therpay, find you a teacher, and spread magic around the universe."

"Yeah, sounds good." They bump fists, which is a little awkward, but after all they talked about, it's truly nothing to them.

"Catra, keep me in check if I ever let my ego get the best of me."

"I will and do the same for me."

"Do you feel ready to go back to bed again?" Glimmer looks at the sky and sees that the sky is starting to become a lighter blue and purple.

"Yeah, I think I can."

"Good, because we have a big meeting tomorrow," the queen tells Catra as she stands up. 

"For what?"

"We want to start rebuilding the Fright Zone, not as it was, but good enough to be Scorpia's kingdom. We don't know if she'll rule it, but a lot of ex-Horde soldiers need a nice place to live, not that prison you all grew up in," Glimmer informs her.

"I'm here for that," Catra says as the queen extends her hand to her. "Will we see Scorpia tomorrow?"

"I think so. You guys are on good terms, right?"

"Yes, but I need to apologize again, really apologize. My apology was too quick and she hugged me—I feel like I didn't earn her forgiveness." Glimmer smiles at that and nods her head in understanding.

"You two ready to teleport?" 

Melog mews and Catra nods for the both of them. They appear again at Catra and Adora's room. Catra actually feels okay, just a little dizzy, but fine enough to walk.

"You good?" She nods. "Good luck tomorrow. I can see to it that you and Scorpia get a moment alone, if you want."

"No, I'll do it myself. Night, Sparkles."

"Night, Horde Scum." Glimmer sticks out her tongue before teleporting to her room.

Catra slowly opens the door and waits for Melog to enter before shutting it quietly behind her. Melog curls up by the door, ready to go back to sleep. 

"Thank you, Melog," Catra whispers and he purrs in response. 

Catra climbs into bed and the movement makes Adora open her eyes. She shuts them when she realizes it's Catra.

"I love you," Catra says, pushing back Adora's bangs. “Thank you.”

She giggles tiredly at her girlfriend's words. She wraps an arm around Catra and smiles.

"I love you too. What are you thanking me for?”

“Everything.” She kisses Adora’s forehead. 

“Are you going to sleep?" The blonde asks.

"Planning on it,” she replies.

"Good, I'll protect you from any more nightmares." Catra laughs at that and shuts her eyes. 

Had Adora said that a while ago, Catra would've gotten defensive, stating that she didn't need her protection, but now these words make her stomach flip. 

Soon, the two drift off to sleep together. 

Glimmer is in her bed, the sheets pulled up as she stares out her window. She thinks of her mother before she falls asleep.


	5. The Past and the Future Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to decide what will happen to the Fright Zone. Who will rule? 
> 
> Catra deals with old feelings of jealousy, childhood friends, Hordak, and her upcoming apology to Scorpia.

Catra wakes up feeling overheated, and when she starts to open her eyes and get in tune with her senses, she sees why. Adora has an wrapped around her protectively and her head is on Catra's chest. Catra's heart pounds at it all. How is this real? How does she deserve this? Seeing Adora's relaxed face, her hair out of that damn ponytail, strands in her face. Catra tries to move as little as possible and kicks the sheets from her legs and lets one leg hang off the bed. The cold air is soothing against her furry appendage. Her claws are retracted so she can run her hands through blonde hair. 

Their communication pad starts to ring and Catra goes to turn if off before Adora awakes, but it's on Adora's side of the bed, and her girlfriend isn't the heaviest sleeper. Mismatched eyes meet half-closed ones and the feline girl smiles. Adora smiles back as her eyes begin to widen.

"Shit," The blonde whispers and Catra laughs.

"Aww, the perfect little princess said a naughty word," Her girlfriend teases and Adora shushes her before playfully tossing a pillow at her.

"The meeting is in an hour. Please get ready, Catra and Adora," Catra hears Bow's voice and then her eyes widen.

The people of the Fright Zone. Her plan to apologize to Scorpia. Catra huffs and rubs her tired eyes as she gets up.

"Got it. What about Glimmer? Does she need help with anything?" Adora asks. 

"Let her sleep in," Catra raises her voice and leans against Adora to look at Bow, who gives her a wave.

"Is she sick?" Adora blanches. This is not the time to be sick for any of them. 

"No, no. I saw her last night on my little walk. She's probably tired," Catra says and Bow tilts his head. "Don't you two share a room?" Catra's tail flicks in curiosity.

"Um, no," Bow admits and shakes his head. He rubs the back of his neck and clears his throat. "Well, I'll give Glimmer to the chance to sleep and prepare things for her. See you two for breakfast in ten!" 

Adora turns of the device and laughs. "You made him all blushy."

"Blushy?" Catra raises her eyebrows and Adora snorts.

"Yeah, blushy," Adora insists, leaning her head on Catra's shoulder.

"Dork," Catra mutters while chuckling herself. She lets out a quiet purr. "Why don't they sleep together? I don't get the big deal. They're together anyway. We did it all the time, and with way more people around us."

"Well, Catra, it's different here."

"Why don't they say anything about us then?" Catra tilts her head to the side to get a better view of her lover.

Adora blushes and holds Catra's hand.

"Well, couples tend to not live or sleep together until things get serious. It's a little different from us, since everyone sort of slept together, but even then, we were different."

"I slept at the foot of your bed," Catra supplies and Adora nods. 

"I think it's fine that we sleep together. We're pretty serious anyway, especially after all of that. At this point, we're just like the other serious couples. Sort of." Adora rubs the back of her neck. 

Most of the other couples weren't enemies, but they're lovers now. It's all in the past.

She remembers the first week back at Brightmoon after the war. Adora was nervous to offer to sleep with Catra, but after all of this, neither of them could sleep. Not without the other. So two days in, Adora had walked into Catra's room with a pillow and asked if she could sleep with her, even if it was on the floor. From then on, they briefly talked about it, and just ended up sharing Adora's room. 

"Should I be worried? Didn't you have sleepovers with those two? Is there something I should be aware of?" Catra raises her eyebrow and smirks at Adora.

Melog mews quietly, feeling Catra's smugness and amusement. 

"Wha—No! No, no. None of that! We're all friends." Catra laughs at how flustered Adora is and kisses the top of her head before getting up. 

"You get flustered so easily," She comments as Adora pouts at her. "Don't worry. I know nothing happened. I just know Sparkles liked you."

"Huh?" Adora's voice rises several pitches. "I don't think so."

"I didn't like Sparkles for a reason," Catra replies and Adora rubs her temples. 

"I hate that you're not kidding," Adora responds. "But you're wrong."

"Believe what you want. Now hurry and get your ass ready for breakfast." 

Catra strips herself of her clothing and changes into black pants which hug her legs and the shirt with the open back she's been wearing since after she got chipped. 

Adora wears a red sweater similar to her old jacket which Glimmer insisted on getting rid of after the war, or at least revamping. It fits her body tightly and has those dorky holes in the upper part of the sleeve. She uses her classic Brightmoon pin to keep it closed, but some of her chest and collarbones are visible. Catra smiles a little at the skin she's seeing, even though she's it all before. Adora seems more confident to dress. She's more than She-Ra and more than a solider. She can stand out. She also wears black pants which are a little baggy, but comfortable. 

Catra smiles even wider at another wardrobe change. It's nice seeing Adora become more confident and changing her attire. Especially since all these outfits make her look breathtaking to Catra.

"Like what you see?" Adora tries to flirt but begins to laugh and lets out a small snort. 

Melog walks closer to the blonde and rubs against her legs, walking around her in a half circle. Catra shrugs while continuing to smile, motioning to Adora.

"Melog gives it all away."

Adora chuckles and rubs behind his ears, making him purr. 

"So, Adora?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to apologize to Scorpia today." Adora nods and looks up at Catra, with that look in her eyes. 

"Good, good. I'm proud of you," Adora says with dilated eyes and a huge dorky smile. 

"Don't be, it's the least I can do after everything." 

"So, you want some time alone with Scorpia? Should I try to get her alone for you—"

"No, no, I'll do it on my own. I'm just saying that if I disappear for a bit, I'm going to be talking to Scorpia. Sparkles knows, but I just wanted to tell you."

"When did you talk to Glimmer?" Adora tilts her head before it clicks. "Last night?"

"Mhmm. We talked for a while." The blonde smiles at that and stands up, wrapping an arm around Catra.

For a minute, Adora pauses and wonders what they talked about. Is Catra not telling her something? Is Glimmer not telling her something? Catra seems fine, so maybe she didn't do anything wrong. Maybe Catra will tell her later. Maybe everything's okay and she's worrying too much like always. Adora decides to push past the bit of worry in her head.

"I'm so happy you guys are getting along," She gushes and leans into her with a giggle. 

"Okay, enough with the mushy shit, princess. It's time for breakfast," Catra says and leads them out of the room. "C'mon, Melog." 

Melog meows in response and remains by Adora's other side, just like Catra wants to be.

They arrive in the eating area, which is sort of like the war room, but larger and with more tables for food. The strong scent of fish fills Catra's nose and Melog meows. She flicks her tail back and forth and Adora chuckles. The two of them fawning over fish will never not be funny. 

Bow has an arm wrapped around Glimmer, who sips at her coffee with heavy lidded eyes. Catra wiggles her eyebrows teasingly and Bow rolls his eyes. Glimmer doesn't seem to notice or doesn't seem to care enough if she does. 

"Grab me an omelette please," Adora requests and Catra nods.

"Mhmm, I will. Let's go, Melog."

Adora walks over and looks Glimmer up and down. She seems fine and she doesn't want to get into her and Catra's business, but she wonders if things are okay.

"You okay? I've never seen you drink coffee."

"Just a little stressed. Lack of sleep and this big meeting. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know how to rebuild the Fright Zone or if someone is going to rule it," Glimmer lets out and huffs, the air from her mouth sending ripples through her coffee. 

"Hey, we're all going to get through this together, Glim. You're not the only one deciding. It's a group effort," Bow assures and Adora holds back the urge to comment on the cute little nickname. 

"Still, I'm queen. If anything goes wrong, I'm the most responsible." 

"No, we're all responsible. The entire party deciding everything is responsible," Adora says sincerely. 

Catra walks over with only one plate, deciding to serve Adora first before herself and Melog. Melog seems content though, purring at the sight of the two of them.

"We're here for you, Sparkles. Nothing bad'll happen," Catra assures casually while handing Adora her plate.

"Thanks," Adora says and Catra just gives her a smile before serving herself and Melog. 

"Ugh, you guys have no idea how much I love you," Glimmer says and sincerely smiles at all of them, even Catra who isn't even facing her anymore. 

Catra hums to herself as she places some fresh fish made just for her and Melog onto a plate. She places his plate on the floor by the table and pats his head. Lastly, she serves herself and almost swears when she realizes it's some stupid song Scorpia would sing. Now, she'll have this stupid tune stuck in her head all day. The thought of music brings her back to her and Glimmer's conversation. 

She continues to hum and sits at the table first, and everyone follows. She continues to hum and raises one of her eyebrows, giving Glimmer a little reminder. Glimmer gives her a thumbs up and then downs the rest of her coffee. 

"You sit, I'll get us breakfast, 'kay?" Bow looks to her and she nods. 

"Thank you," she says, grabbing onto his hand gently before letting go. 

Adora leaves Glimmer's side to sit next to Catra. Catra's tail moves happily and her ears stand up happily, just listening to the sounds around her. Everything seems to be coming together. They're rebuilding, Catra is figuring herself out, and she's got Adora and new friends by her side. Everything is as perfect as it can be.

***

Everything is perfect until Catra walks in the crowded war room. Her good mood disappears. Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio stand out to her. She notices the rest of the princesses, including Scorpia. The only two that are missing are Spinnerella and Netossa, but Catra knows where they are. Frosta gives her a look and then looks away. Catra can almost hear the huff. Catra slowly steps into the room with her hand in Adora's, and then notices Entrapta. It makes sense she's here until she notices Wrong Hordak and actual Hordak. 

Catra stops and Adora looks back at her. "You okay?"

"Overwhelmed," Catra puts it mildly and Adora pulls her a little closer. 

"I'm here. Stand by my chair with Swifty and Melog."

Before they can get to Adora's chair, a large purple woman who Catra vaguely remembers walks up to them. Catra's ears fall and she grips Adora's hand tighter until Adora lets go. Melog leans against Catra soothingly and she hopes he can sense her appreciation. 

"Blondie, good work." Adora smiles at that and Huntara picks her up into a hug.

Catra feels a little uncomfortable, mostly because she barely knows this woman, but she does. She's fought Adora and this woman. Plus, she knows Adora has a thing for girls with big muscles, but she keeps the jealous part of herself tucked away. For the most part. 

She doesn't want to feel this. It feels dirty. It's an emotion from the past she's too used to. It doesn't feel right to be as strong now.

"Thank you," Adora says and then turns around at an upset Catra. She frowns when she notices. It's so easy for her to tell with Catra's body language and lashing tail. "Huntara, you've met her before, but here's my girlfriend, Catra."

"Girlfriend?" Huntara raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms.

"Problem?" Catra asks, raising an eyebrow and letting her tail lash from side to side. 

"No, not unless you hurt her again," Huntara says, jabbing a finger in her direction. "Otherwise nice to meet you."

"I don't plan on it." Catra glances over to Adora who anxiously looks back and forth between them. For Adora, Catra stops moving her tail so angrily. Melog follows her lead and calms down. "Nice to meet you," she manages and holds out her hand respectfully. 

They shake hands and that's that. Catra hates the pit in her stomach. Why is she jealous? It clicks, she's always been jealous. Since childhood, she's always wanted Adora to herself and now so many people are friends with her. So many fawn over She-Ra and Adora doesn't feel like hers, but she is. Maybe it's Huntara's nickname for Adora which sets her off. Catra thought she was the only one to give Adora a nickname. Even Scorpia, hadn't given Adora a nickname, she seemed the most likely. 

Catra almost groans aloud at how stupid this jealousy is. Being so lost in her thoughts, she doesn't say bye to Huntara, who makes her way over to Perfuma and Scorpia.

"Are you okay?" Adora asks and Catra nods. 

"Just not used to all these people," Catra replies, which is true. Especially since their old dictator is standing several feet away, plus their childhood friends who Catra treated like shit in the end.

She wasn't prepared for all of this. 

Lucky for her, Swiftwind enters and then so does Glimmer and Bow. Everyone begins to quiet down and now all Catra has to do is listen, stand by Adora's chair and butt in if she feels the need. 

"Welcome to Brightmoon, everyone," Glimmer says, standing by the queen's chair. 

Her father takes the king's chair next to her and Bow takes the other. 

"Thank you for coming to discuss what's going to happen to the Fright Zone. We wish to rebuild the Fright Zone and not make it a place of war, of child soldiers," She glances to Adora and Catra before continuing, "Of violence, but a place of the future. Hordak, go ahead." She nods to him and there's murmurs. 

Adora looks at him with gentle eyes for the second time. Once again, she is reminded he is no longer the villain. Her hand grabs Catra's for a moment, rubbing her thumb assuringly. Catra lowers her ears and squeezes a little tighter as her thanks. 

"I step down as leader of the Fright Zone, obviously. I am done with that." He glances to Entrapta who smiles widely at him. "I can't make up for what I've done, what I've put you all through." He looks over to Adora, the one child he remembers the most, the one who saved him. She nods her head. "I owe you much more than an apology, but I hope you all will accept my offer to help rebuild and better the Fright Zone, and actually make it a home for all of those who wish to live there."

Catra grips Adora's chair tightly as memories of her fighting Hordak fill her head. She doesn't want to apologize to him or even talk to him, but at the same time she does. She feels like she has to. She glances over to her to her once fellow cadets and when Lonnie makes eye contact with her, she looks away. This is all too much. Her ears lower just a bit more and her grip tightens just a bit more on the chair. She tries to focus on the warmth of Adora's hand against hers, the feeling of their palms touching. 

"Do you all accept?" Glimmer addresses the room and everyone seems to agree, though at first, they are all hesitant. Understandably. "Alright. Time to discuss rebuilding. Now, to Bow." She sits down and nods to Hordak. 

"Okay, hi, everyone," He begins cheerfully. "First off, we would like to start with aid to anyone who lives in the Fright Zone. If you want to stay in Brightmoon or neighboring areas during these times, you are allowed to. And you may become a citizen of one of these amazing kingdoms if you wish, but that's for later. 

"Next, as you all know, earthquakes hit us during the end of this war, so many of the buildings in the Fright Zone have been destroyed. I plan to help clean those areas up and begin rebuilding there. The others can be demolished and worked on from there. The main people designing these buildings will be me, Entrapta and Hordak, but feel free to add your input." 

"May I?" Lonnie raises her hand and Bow nods.

"Please, make it less industrial. The air is disgusting and smoggy. We need more nature," She says, moving her hand as she speaks.

"I can help with that," Perfuma volunteers and raises her hand. 

"Thank you," Lonnie replies. 

"We'll talk more construction and design after this meeting. Those who want to stay after and discuss such things are free to. Thank you." Bow sits down.

Glimmer stands up again. "Now, we need to discuss who is going to rule over the Fright Zone, now with there being no leader. I personally volunteer Scorpia."

The few people from the Horde cheer her on and Scorpia flushes. She shakes her head and stands up.

"I uh, can't be leader. My runestone may be there, but that doesn't mean I should be leader. Plus, I'm with Perfuma now and she has her own people, who I honestly like living with," Scorpia says, placing a claw on her chest. "I volunteer Adora and Catra to be leaders. First off, Adora is She-Ra and the Fright Zone was her home. And Catra also has experience as a leader."

Lonnie raises her hand again. "Sorry, but I disagree with that. I don't think Catra should be leader again. She had no regard for us. If she proves herself, maybe, but for now, I will not stand for that. Adora or She-Ra or whatever can rule, but that's it."

Catra raises her own hand and lets go of Adora's. "I refuse to rule. I can't do that. I failed and now that the war is over, I don't want any of that stuff anymore."

"I also don't want to rule. I'm the protector of everyone as She-Ra and that's good enough for me," Adora adds before sitting back down.

"Are you sure, Scorpia?" Glimmer pushes, unsure of what to do now. 

"Very," She replies sincerely. 

"I have a suggestion," Micah speaks for the first time and Glimmer motions for him to speak. "Hello, everyone. I am King Micah, if you don't know. I grew up in Mystacor and instead of a princess, or a king and queen, or and dictator, they had a whole council to decide things. I think that's the best way for the Fright Zone to function after all of this."

"Who will be on the council?" Kyle asks and Adora quirks an eyebrow at the imp strapped to his chest. 

"I volunteer Scorpia again. You don't have to live there to make decisions, Scorpia, but it was your home, right?" Glimmer asks and Scorpia nods. "You're very compassionate and I know you care for many of the people there. I think you're made for this position."

"I agree," Catra voices.

"So do I," Lonnie adds.

"Me too." Kyle raises his hand.

"So do I," Adora and Bow agree. 

"Congratulations, Scorpia, the first member of the Fright Zone Council!" Glimmer cheers and so does everyone.

Perfuma giggles and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek excitedly.

"I think Lonnie should also be on the council. She's always been vocal," Adora announces.

"I agree," Catra adds.

"So do I," Scorpia agrees.

Rogelio and Kyle cheer in her favor and Glimmer smiles at her father, who places a hand on her shoulder. 

"Good job," he whispers to her.

"Thanks, Dad," she whispers back to him. "Congratulations to Lonnie, the second person on this new council!" 

"I would like to nominate Huntara," Adora begins and Huntara raises her eyebrows. "She's an ex-Horde soldier who saw the flaws of them, like I did. I think we could use someone with her ideas on the council, if she wants to."

Ex-Horde soldier? Catra blinks and looks back at the strong woman. 

"I appreciate the offer, Blondie, but the Fright Zone is no longer my home. Plus, I rule the Crimson Waste now, so I don't think it's fair to split my time between these two places." 

"So, is the council just going to have two people?" Lonnie asks.

"Maybe for now, but you guys can always add more. Plus, you guys have the support of the princesses, so you're not alone on this," Glimmer replies and Lonnie nods. "Unless, Adora, would you like to join the council?"

Adora seems taken aback by the question. She crosses her hands and seems to think it over. Catra sighs. She doesn't want this for Adora. She's responsible for the world, for the universe, she shouldn't have to be on this council. Unless she truly wants to be, Catra will then support her. Adora is a great leader, but Catra doesn't want her doing things because she feels like she's obligated to.

"You have a choice," Catra reminds her in a whisper and Adora nods her head. 

"I think I'll have to decline. I have a lot of work, plus I'm leaving for a mission in space for who knows who long."

"You're always welcome," Lonnie tells her from across the room. Lonnie lets out a sigh before turning to Hordak. "So, do you have any suggestions, being the ex-leader of the Fright Zone?"

"It's not my place. Besides, I'm going to live with Entrapta in Dryl, so it truly isn't my place anymore," Hordak announces as Entrapta grabs his hand.

Catra glances at Mermista who looks a little horrified but then forces herself to go back to looking emotionless. Catra smirks at that, feeling that same reaction. 

Then, one of the doors opens and a guard walks in. Everyone turns to the woman who salutes them before speaking.

"A delivery of supplies meant for Elberon was stolen and we need someone to help take care of it." 

Catra lets out a huff. How inconvenient. Adora stands up and makes eye contact with her girlfriend. 

"You stay, for Scorpia. I'll be fine," She assures and Catra sighs again.

"Don't be stupid, princess." 

Adora chuckles and kisses her forehead. Catra smiles at the contact, but flushes at the fact the whole room is looking in their area. 

"Adora, Swiftwind, Huntara, Dad, could you please go?" They all nod and head out the door.

"Be careful and don't be afraid to call for backup," Glimmer says. "Got a communication pad?"

"I do," Micah responds and they're out the door. 

"Alright, for the most part this meeting is over, but I'll wait around for more topics if needed. Entrapta, Hordak and Bow are here to talk about construction. Thank you for your cooperation," Glimmer says and then nods to Catra. "Oh, Scorpia, Lonnie, you guys should also stay for this."

"Sounds good," Lonnie replies. 

"Plan on it," Scorpia replies with a huge smile. 

Catra sighs and takes a deep breath. She makes eye contact with Lonnie and while it's slightly not awkward, there's no ill intent. Catra decides she'll talk to Lonnie. Maybe not today. She's feeling very overwhelmed with all those going on, especially since her girlfriend is on a mission without her. And she's with Huntara, who she can't help but feel jealous of. Adora loves chicks like her and while she trusts Adora, it doesn't sit well with her. 

She groans quietly. Nothing sits well with her when it comes to Adora. Everything is so complicated when it comes to the both of them. Especially on Catra's side, where her emotions keep seeming to get the most of her. She can't help it though, feeling as passionate as she does. 

She pushes these thoughts back and decides she'll go over them herself later, or with her therapist. She then walks over to the cheerful Scorpia, who talks happily with her girlfriend. She taps Scorpia lightly and she turns around.

"Hey, wildcat!"

"Hey, Scorpia. Got a sec?" Scorpia sees how nervous Catra is, from her downturned ears to her tail. 

"Yup."

"Melog, stay with Perfuma." Perfuma smiles at the cat and waves the two off.

Catra takes in a deep breath, trying to rid herself of the anxiety. The words are all jumbled in her head, but she hopes she can apologize properly.


	6. The Past and the Future Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra apologizes to Scorpia and they talk about their current lives. The group comes back from their mission in troubling conditions. Catra snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I hope you are all doing okay in these times. Please support the protests, speak out, donate, do whatever you can. Stay safe. If you go to a protest, please bring water, masks, glasses to protect your eyes, all of that stuff. Be safe during these times and I wish you all the best. Here’s the chapter. Thank you.

"Congrats," Catra begins as they walk out the door. She leads Scorpia deeper into the castle, the opposite way many people are leaving. "You'll do great, I know that."

"Aww, thanks, Catra." Scorpia looks her up and down. She notices how closed off Catra seems, how small she looks. She's reminded of the Catra who fell apart before her eyes. "Are you doing okay? Are you worried about Adora? Don't worry, wildcat, she'll be okay," Scorpia fusses.

"I don't deserve your kindness," Catra mutters. "Thank you though."

"Do you need a second to breathe? I'm not as good as Perfuma, but I could guide you," Scorpia offers and reaches out a claw. She gently places it on Catra's arm.

"No, no, thank you though." Catra has the urge to push her away but decides against it. She doesn't know where to start. The gears in her head turn and her tail nervously sways, though no words leave her mouth.

"Why'd you call me out here, wildcat? You seem to have something on your mind."

"I uh, wanted to apologize. Actually apologize. I never got the chance to and you keep saying you forgive me, but I truly haven't earned it, Scorpia. I want to earn your forgiveness," Catra admits and the fire in her eyes makes Scorpia smile.

"I do forgive you but go ahead, Catra, I'm all ears," Scorpia encourages her.

The magicat nods her head, grabs one of Scorpia's claws and leads them over to a bench. A guard is nearby and Catra politely waves her off, quietly saying a thank you as she goes. 

"I don't know where to start," Catra admits and lets go of Scorpia's claw. "I was shitty to you from the start. I really took you for granted. I used you to get to Adora."

"That's not true—"

"How can you say that, Scorpia?"

"Let me finish." Scorpia holds up her claw.

"You weren't the nicest, but at times you were kind to me. In the beginning, you weren't bad, just absorbed in your goals. In the end, you were at your worst. Catra, I'm glad you're apologizing but don't make yourself into some kind of monster."

"I was. I let my emotions get the best of me. I was a monster in the end, Scorpia. I hate how I let myself become that and how I unleashed that onto you. I'm sorry I threatened you and threw Entrapta away. It was wrong for me to send her away and possibly kill her, and it was wrong for me to hurt you in the process." Catra curls up, pulling her knees to her chest, and letting her tail wrap around herself. "Can I repay you, Scorpia? I don't think my apology is enough."

"You don't need to repay me."

"I need to do something. I could just be saying things. Actions speak louder than words." Tears well up in her eyes. She still can't believe she let her jealousy and her feelings get the best of her. She clenches her jaw and tries to hold back the tears.

"Just continue working on yourself. Those actions speak louder than your apology. So do your tears." Scorpia motions toward her with a soft smile. 

"I'm sorry," Catra repeats, quickly and roughly wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I forgive you." They then sit in silence for a moment before Scorpia engulfs her in a tight hug.

Catra reciprocates and they sit like that for a moment. She's so grateful for Scorpia's kindness and her forgiveness. Her heart swells and the last of her tears trickle down her cheeks. They pull away and Catra wipes them away as some warmth goes to her cheeks at the display of emotions. 

"You were my first friend," Scorpia admits, leaning against the wall, behind the bench.

"I wasn't a good one."

"In the end, no, but I'm grateful for your friendship. Especially now." She smiles brightly and Catra's stomach twists.

Catra doesn't respond. Why? Why is Scorpia grateful. If Catra had been in her situation, she wouldn't be. Just like how she isn't grateful for what Shadow Weaver had done to her. The comparison to her and her abusive mother figure makes Catra widen her eyes and on the inside, she winces.

Even though there is a lack of response, Scorpia continues, "Our friendship taught me a lot. How friendship isn't easy. How sometimes you need to leave a friend when they're not treating you right." Catra gulps at the last part and nods her head. 

"I'm happy you left, for your own sake and mine. Part of the reason I changed was because of you, and everyone else leaving my side. It made me realize what I was becoming," The feline shares. "And I'm grateful for your friendship too. You and Adora are the most compassionate people I've ever met. 

"You had feelings for me and I'm sorry I never addressed them. You're so strong, Scorpia. I let my feelings for Adora, and my feelings in general make me become this terrible person, but you never did anything like that."

Scorpia blushes a little at that. She's always had a feeling Catra knew of her feelings for her, but she was never sure. 

"I did a little bit. I didn't like Adora a little for a bit. Like, when she was all wonky because of that disk and talking about you, how she remembered your favorite number, knew it in the first place, I got jealous. That's normal though. Don't feel so bad about feeling what you feel. Feel bad about your actions. I see you feel bad about both."

"Gods, I was terrible," Catra mutters. 

"But not anymore. Look at you, wildcat. You've changed so much."

"Everyone keeps saying that but I don't feel it."

"You just don't notice it yet," Scorpia replies.

"I still have so many of my issues and trauma."

"That's not what we're talking about. We're talking about how much more open you are, how you're openly feeling guilt, apologizing, all that mushy stuff you wouldn't have done before. We see you're not letting your issues and trauma get the best of you."

"They are," Catra admits, remembering her moment not too long ago with Huntara.

"When?"

The feline frowns and lets out a sigh. She hates admitting this. She doesn't want to admit this.

"I still feel jealous and like I don't fit in. It can make me lash out."

"That's normal. This is all a big change," Scorpia replies with understanding. 

"I snapped at Huntara before, not super seriously, like violent or anything, but enough for Adora to notice. She looked worried. I'm tired of hurting people, especially her," Catra admits and then huffs. "Sorry for putting this on you. You're not my therapist."

"I'm not, but I'm your friend."

"And I'm your friend and I've been focusing on me lately, so why don't we talk about you for a bit? Before we have to back to that meeting?" Catra uses her thumb to point behind herself. 

"Are you sure you don't walk to talk about that jealousy stuff? I'm all ears."

"Yes, I'll go over it myself and in therapy. Please don't worry about me. You've done enough of that. Now, how's life with Perfuma?"

Scorpia giggles at the question. "Amazing," she says simply and covers her mouth for a minute. She feels her cheeks flush. "I never thought I would be in a relationship because of the Horde. They always said relationships were forbidden, and they also didn't teach us what a relationship is."

"Yeah, I feel the same way." Catra smiles slightly and she begins to loosen up. She leans against the wall behind them and lifts her ears.

"Being with Perfuma is great. I'm very lucky to have her."

"So, everything's going well?" 

"Very well. She's so pretty and kind. You already know this, but she's teaching me how to meditate. She's also teaching me how to cook, which is great. Anything is better than those ration bars. The people of her kingdom are so kind too. I feel like I belong, with them and the princesses," Scorpia gushes with a hint of a blush on her eyes and a glimmer in her eyes. 

Catra nods. "Good, I'm so happy you feel that way." 

"Thank you. I'm glad you're happy too—um, happier. You're working on it." 

"Yeah, I am. So, this is a little off topic, but what about your runestone? You're going to live away from it?" Catra begins to tap her foot on the floor and tilts her head slightly, in curiosity.

"For now, yeah, I don't really want to live in the Fright Zone. Plumeria feels like a home to me, but I feel like if the Fright Zone changes, it could also be my home. Maybe I switch between both?" She places her claw on her chin and her eyebrows furrow. 

"Don't overthink it. I was just asking." 

"Yeah, I'll think about it later. I'll meditate on it." Catra smiles at that. 

There's a short silence between them. It's not awkward or heavy though, which is nice to Catra. It's not like the silences with Hordak, but more like the silences with Adora.

"So, Scorpia? Are you sure there's anything I can do to make it up to you?" 

Scorpia's eyes widen and she giggles, making Catra quirk an eyebrow.

"Don't make me regret this," Catra says jokingly and Scorpia waves her claw on assurance. 

"Sleepover. You, me, Adora and Perfuma."

"That's going to make up for all the shitty things I've done to you?" The magicat scoffs. 

"Yes, your friendship means everything to me," Scorpia replies blatantly. Catra blushes at that and sighs.

"Let's set a time then."

"Yes, wildcat!" Scorpia picks her up into a hug and squeals. 

"We'll set a date some time, but now let's get back to that meeting. I'm sure you're needed there."

***

"Please, come!" A guard calls them away from the war room. 

"What's wrong?" Glimmer asks, her eyes widened.

"Is Adora okay?" Catra asks, standing up from her chair next to Scorpia. 

No questions are answered as they run to the front door of the castle, where everyone looks tired. Huntara carries Adora, who looks like she's asleep or...

"Adora!" Catra screams, her voice cracking and tears filling her eyes. 

Huntara goes to place Adora down but immediately, Catra gently places her in her own lap. She listens and hears the sound of Adora's quiet breath, and her slowed heartbeat. 

"Adora, thank the Gods." She holds back a sob and pulls Adora to her chest. Melog runs up to the both of them and stands in front of them protectively.

A lot of people are talking, from an injured Micah, to a freaked out Glimmer. All Catra can focus is on is her girlfriend, how her hair, always perfect and tied up, has strands hanging out on her forehead. Catra brushes the strands back, feeling the soft blonde strands touch her finger tips.

Catra silences them all when she yells, "What the fuck happened? Speak one at a time."

"We found the people who took the supplies and when they saw us, they attacked. They were sorcerers and pretty good fighters. They put a sleeping spell on Adora and landed hits on all of us," Micah replies, a solemn look on his face. There's some shame in his voice, as if he's blaming himself.

"Is it permanent?" Glimmer asks with a shaky voice before covering her mouth.

"No, I don't think so," Micah responds, with a shake of his head.

"You're not sure?" Catra questions as tears well up. She protectively leans over Adora and her tail sways back and forth menacingly. Her pupils constrict and she feels her heart race even faster.

"I don't know how to fix this. Maybe a healing spell," Glimmer suggests and rubs her temples. 

Bow stands by her side and rests a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, silently giving her all his strength and support, for the moment.

"I tried," Micah admits and Catra clenches her jaw tightly.

"Why didn't you call for backup?" Bow speaks for the first time as he falls to Catra's side. 

"The communication pad was broken from one of their attacks," Huntara replies.

"Why can't you all just let Adora rest? She's been through so much. She's almost died and now, not even three months later, she's like that again! Why can't she just stop being so selfless?! Why didn't you do a better job of protecting her?!" Catra screams at them, her voice cracking once again. Her throat burns and her eyebrows furrow.

"Catra, please, it's not their fault—" Bow tries to calm her.

"So it's Adora's? Glimmer, you shouldn't have sent her out there! Just because she's She-Ra doesn't mean you have to send her out on every fucking mission!" Catra screeches, seeing red. 

All she feels is anger and fear. Just like her childhood. Just like how she felt after Adora left her. Adora can't leave her again. She can't. 

"It's not Adora's fault! That's not what I meant! And don't blame Glimmer!" Bow raises his voice. 

"Catra, please, let me try a healing spell." Glimmer reaches out and Catra hisses. "Catra, please." Her eyes are gentle and her lip trembles. Catra looks her up and down, as if Glimmer is her enemy once again. 

After a deep breath, Catra lowers Adora into her lap and her tail fluffs up angrily at the sight of a spell being formed. Good things rarely came from spells in her life, not after Shadow Weaver. 

Melog sits by their side and leans into Catra, with his worried eyes focused in on Adora. Bow goes to place his hand on Catra's shoulder and she shakes him off with a hiss. Her only focus is Adora and the stillness in her body. Even when asleep, Adora is fighting or moving, or expressing something. This empty look on her face is scary and unfamiliar. Catra notices the lack of a change when the spell is done.

"Shit," Glimmer mutters and clenches her fist.

"I hate all this She-Ra and princess shit! It just gets everyone hurt." 

Glimmer seems taken aback at the words and shoots Catra a glare. Frosta and Mermista scoff at the words. Perfuma and Scorpia share a concerned look as Scorpia covers her mouth. Entrapta looks at Adora with concern but she has no cure or invention for this.

"Without the princesses and without She-Ra, we wouldn't be around right now," Mermista replies, emotion seeping its way into her voice. 

"You're lucky we didn't throw you into prison," Frosta growls out. 

"Guys, stop," Glimmer says, giving them all stern looks. 

Hordak taps Entrapta and the two walk into the war room. Glimmer glances over to them but then focuses on the situation. 

"Okay, everyone to the infirmary," Glimmer orders. 

"I want to stay with Adora. I don't want you princesses touching her."

"Catra, stop it," Glimmer snaps. "Us princesses aren't going to touch her. She's going to get looked at by a doctor."

"Catra, please," Scorpia speaks for the first time. "Don't let your emotions get the best of you."

Those words make Catra go completely still. She sighs and takes Adora in her arms. Micah offers to carry Adora and so does Huntara, but Catra hisses at them before sighing.

"I'm carrying her," She mutters and Scorpia places an assuring claw on her shoulder.

"Are we just gonna allow her to act like this?" Frosta points a finger at the feline.

"Frosta, stop it. She's stressed and worried. We all are. Now, let's get everybody healed up." Glimmer places her hands on Frosta's shoulders. 

"She's just protecting Adora," Bow adds and Mermista scoffs.

"No, she isn't. What if she doesn't let the doctors touch her?" Mermista asks.

"Darling, please," Seahawk says.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here and as if it's my fault. I'm not the one who constantly pushes Adora and makes her go out and get hurt like this," Catra replies, sending them all glares.

"It's Adora's decision to continue to be She-Ra and to do this," Glimmer reminds as she helps her father. "You should talk to her about this, Catra."

"Okay, let's just all shut up and get to the infirmary," Huntara states. 

"Why don't I just teleport everyone?" Glimmer suggests. "Catra, please let me touch your shoulder and teleport you and Adora. You know I don't want to hurt either of you. Please trust me."

"Trust me too," Bow adds. "I care about both of you. We're the Best Friends Squad."

"Okay, do it," Catra replies.

In a few seconds, everyone is either touching Glimmer or holding someone's hand, and then they're at the infirmary. 

Huntara, Swiftwind, Micah and Adora all get their own beds. There's two doctors and two nurses, all dressed in similar colors the guards. They split up. Micah and Adora who seem to be in the worst conditions are seen to by the doctors. Catra remains at Adora's side with a tight grip on her cold hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't heal you two. I have no more energy," Micah apologizes to the other two.

"Don't apologize. Blondie was in more danger."

"Yeah, I'm more worried about Adora than my couple of scratches," Swiftwind adds.

"A spell has been placed on her?" The doctor asks and Glimmer turns to her father.

"I believe it's a sleep spell. They don't tend to be taught, especially to sorcerers as young as those, but I'm pretty sure that's what that was. It should wear off, but I think it's good to get everything checked out," Micah explains as he takes a seat.

"Alright, we'll take her vitals and see if there's anything we can do," the dark-haired doctor replies. 

Catra is left in her thoughts. Everyone talks quietly, from the nurses and doctors, to the princesses and others. There's all this noise, from their voices to the shuffling of clothes and equipment, but Catra can't focus on any of it. Melog even meows to her but she doesn't respond and barely picks up on it. 

"Do you want this, Adora?" Catra whispers, the sound barely leaving her mouth. If Adora is awake, she would be able to hear this whisper though.

Catra is reminded of the Heart and that memory makes her tear up. Adora heard her last time. Let her hear Catra now. 

"You deserve to rest. You've told me that you're tired after all of this. You shouldn't have to keep fighting. I don't want to lose you and I don't want to lose our future," Catra continues to whisper and she pushes a strand of hair from her girlfriend's face. "I know what I want. I want you and a future with you. I want you happy. Tell me what you want, Adora. Let yourself be selfish for once. You deserve it."

Catra is broken from her trance, and the world isn't just the two of them anymore. She sees the doctor with a needle.

"Miss Catra, please. We need to take a small blood sample and we want to give Adora an IV," The doctor says. "Just give me permission."

"Catra, I know you want to protect her, but if you stop Adora from getting tested or treated, you could end up hurting her," Scorpia says, her face serious. There's no smile and there's no twinkle in her dark eyes. "Wildcat, don't let your emotions get the best of you. Listen to reason. Listen to the doctor."

Catra nods her head to the doctor and sniffles. She doesn't like showing her emotions to these people, who right now, in this state, feel like enemies and outsiders, but she can't seem to care less.

Her words she had said less than ten minutes ago echo through her mind, and her stomach twists. Gods, she's becoming her old self. Her progress? Is it even there? Catra's eyes widen and she nervously lets go of Adora's hand, as if she's touched fire. 

She needs some time to herself. To meditate and calm her emotions, but she doesn't want to leave her girlfriend's side. 

As if on cue, Adora winces at the needle going to in her arm and lets out a sigh before her face seems to fall blank. 

"Adora?" Catra's weak voice manages. 

"That's good," The doctor says. "She's somewhat conscious, reacting to things. Keep talking to her," She encourages. 

"Adora, please wake up. Or open your eyes for a second. Please, let me know you're okay." 

Glimmer walks over to the other side of Adora, by the doctor and also tries to coax Adora into consciousness. 

"Adora, we're here. Talk to us, please," Glimmer says desperately.

No reaction. Glimmer and Catra both give each other looks of sympathy and understanding. 

"She's just sleeping?" Glimmer asks the doctor who nods.

"Seems so. There's nothing else off. We're going to take a blood sample and run a few tests. We're also going to give her fluids," The doctor replies. "For now, it's a waiting game."

"Well, I'm going to go interview those sorcerers. You guys have them in custody, right?" Glimmer asks and all of them nod.

"I can take ya," Huntara offers. "My injuries aren't bad."

"Are you sure? You should rest," Glimmer says and Huntara waves the idea away.

"Nah, I'm fine. Let's go, Glitter." 

"Guys, everyone who isn't a doctor or nurse, please clear out. Leave Catra, Adora, Swiftwind and my dad alone to rest. Unless you want to stay with my dad, Bow."

"No, you go with Glimmer, Bow," Micah says, shaking his head.

"I don't like her," Frosta mutters and points to Catra.

Melog jumps onto Adora's temporary bed and hisses at Frosta.

"Well, she's my friend and Adora's girlfriend, so she has my trust. It's okay not to like her, but she's staying with Adora and that's final," Glimmer says sternly. 

Everyone clears out except for Micah and the doctors.

"Guess Huntara gives everyone nicknames," Catra mutters and sighs. 

She regrets her actions from before even more. She rests her head in her hands and flattens her ears against her skull. She feels like all her "progress" everyone has been talking about is gone. She snapped at her friends and the princesses, who only care for Adora, and blamed them for this. Though deep in her heart, she doesn't feel like they're entirely innocent. They haven't given Adora a chance to rest. 

Some nights, Catra has woken up from a nightmare alone just because Adora was called on a mission in the middle of the night. Why do they need She-Ra for these random civilian crimes? Why do they need her Adora? She needs Adora. And Adora needs a break. 

"Please wake up," Catra coaxes her with a gentle whisper. "I need to talk to you."

"Don't worry, Catra. She'll wake up soon."

"How do you know?" Catra asks.

"Adora and my connection, duh," He replies and Catra looks at him a little confused for a minute. 

"Oh, yeah, that."

"She's dreaming," Swiftwind says.

"About what?" Catra asks, looking at her peaceful face.

"I don't know, but I can sort of feel her emotions. She's not in distress. I think she's happy. I'm guessing you're in her dream," Swiftwind says and Catra blushes a little.

"Well, Adora, I'm here in real life. Now, I'm protecting you from nightmares," Catra says with a small, hesitant smile.

***

"What should we name her?" She hears Catra's voice as Adora cries.

The baby's eyes are shut and her little hands with small claws are clenched at her chest. She has fur lighter than Catra's but darker than Adora's blonde. She also has Catra's ears and tail and those are the details making Adora cry. Her hair is big and fluffy, though Adora knows this is just the beginning of how big it can get. She looks just like Catra when she was small. Her daughter is beautiful. She feels her heart swell.

"I liked the name Tora. I read it in a book with a tiger character. The character reminded me of you. In real life, it actually means tiger. She's gonna be strong like her mama, so I think she needs a strong name," Adora says and reaches out to Catra who holds her hand.

"Tora, kinda sounds like your name," Catra teases. "I love it though. I love you both."

"I love you too." Adora kisses Catra on the cheek. "Our little tiger," Adora coos to her baby and the kitten purrs. "Oh my Gods, she's purring," Adora gushes.

Adora looks over to her wife who is holding back tears, but hearing her little one purr, she breaks and starts crying. Their little one opens her eyes and they have Adora's greyish blue, a less bright blue compared to Catra's.

"She's beautiful," Catra says and gently brushes her fingers through the bit of fur on her little one's head. 

Adora continues to cry happy and grateful tears. She then turns and sees her wife who has stopped crying

"Please wake up, Adora," She hears Catra.

The baby disappears and Adora begins to cry as the world around her fades.

***

Adora opens her eyes and is immediately crying. She feels hands and voices around her, but all she wants is her wife and child. 

"Get off me," Adora yells and her eyes glows their bright blue. 

"Adora, please, it's me."

"Catra, where's Tora?" She asks before her eyes widen and she lets out a small sob. 

"Who?" Catra asks with concern and Adora shakes her head.

"Someone in my dream," She replies quietly. "How long was I out?" 

"Around two hours," She hears Micah answer. 

"Those sorcerers," Adora mutters. "Are you okay, Micah?"

"I'm much better."

"And you, Swifty?"

"Just fine. Are you? You feel distressed to me," Swiftwind points out and she nods.

"I just miss my dream. It felt real. Like the Heart. It felt like that. Similar dream to it too," Adora admits and rests her head in her hands. She's only able to rest her head in one because of the pain in her other arm. She squints at the IV with confusion.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Princess Adora, but could I take your vitals?" The doctor walks over hesitantly.

"Sure, Doctor," Adora replies.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" Catra asks and Adora shakes her head. 

"Just give me a little bit." The ache in her chest is too much.

She wants the futures her dreams keep showing so bad. Her lip trembles a little and with her free hand she wipes away her tears.

"I think we have something else to talk about," Catra replies. "When you're all better."

"I am, or at least I think so."

"Temperature's normal. So is your heart rate, just a little elevated, but you're stressed," The doctor replies. "I'd like to keep you here for a meal to monitor you and if you feel fine, you can spend the night out of here." 

"That's okay with me," Adora agrees.

"I'll be on my way unless you need me, Adora," Micah says, standing up and giving her a wave.

"I'm okay. Catra and them are here. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Just some rest and I'll be good as new." Micah waves once more before thanking the staff.

"Where is everyone else?" Adora asks.

"They're either around the castle or interviewing those sorcerers," Swiftwind replies.

"Oh, those kids."

"Yeah, those kids who hurt you."

"They were just stealing some supplies. They said they were from small town and they weren't getting aid, so they stole. Or at least that's what I could pick up in all that chaos," Adora explains and Catra sighs. "We need to send aid to everyone."

"Adora, please rest. You need to start thinking about yourself more. I think we need to talk. Are you up for a big talk?" 

"Yeah, sure," Adora replies. She sees the worry in Catra's eyes, the furrow in her eyebrows, her eyes tilted downward. Adora gives her a smile. "I'm fine. It's like I woke up from a nap. I can handle talking."

Catra looks to their companions. 

"I'll see myself out. Call to me if you need me, Adora," Swiftwind says assuringly ans then turns to Catra's companion. "Melog, let's go."

Melog hesitates before giving a meow to the couple.

"He says he'll keep watch outside," Catra translates.

Melog then walks out and the doctor steps away. She pulls the curtains around the bed shut and walks away to her coworkers. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Adora asks and grabs Catra's hand. 

"I'm going to share my side first and then you go, okay?" Adora nods. "I don't want you to fight anymore. I'm tired of you pushing yourself and getting hurt like this. You don't need to save everyone, especially these little crimes you've been dealing with. You almost died saving the world and you put yourself in harms away so many other times as She-Ra, plus the fact you grew up as a child soldier. You deserve to rest. You deserve to be happy, Adora. And as your girlfriend, I want you to stop fighting. Unless absolutely necessary. I want you to finally make a choice and focus on yourself, Adora.

"I also want you to think about our relationship. I don't know if I'm good enough for you." Catra has trouble meeting her girlfriend's eyes at the last part. Her eyes remain on her clenched fists in her lap.

"What do you mean by all this? Our relationship? What I want?" Adora looks horrified and she desperately grabs Catra's hands as if they're her anchors. "I want you. I want those dreams I keep having so bad. Where is this all coming from?"

"Seeing you sleeping like that...For a minute, I thought you were dead. I snapped and I was shitty to our friends, blaming them, especially Glimmer, for sending you out. I'm scared of my past self and I'm scared I'm not good enough for you, Adora."

"I'm not happy you snapped at them, but you were emotional and scared, so I don't blame you. I don't know how I would've reacted. When you stopped breathing, I snapped at Horde Prime and turned into She-Ra, so I know how you feel." She uses her good hand to rub one of Catra's ears soothingly. "Catra, you're emotional and you can be harsh, that's you. And you're working on controlling your emotions and your anger. I love you and I want to be with you. That's what I want."

"Do you have to fight? Can't you just rebuild?" Catra's voice cracks, weak from her screaming before.

"I want to help people, Catra."

"Can't you volunteer? Aren't you tired of fighting? I know I am," Catra begs, squeezing Adora's hand a little tighter. 

"I know. I want to stop fighting," Adora admits and then purses her lips.

"So stop."

"But I have a duty."

"She-Ra is meant to heal and bring peace, so volunteer. Deliver food and supplies. Heal places and help communities. Bring peace," Catra says and Adora nods. 

"I think I have to have a talk with Glimmer. I think I need a break in general. I'm tired, Catra," She admits and leans against her girlfriend. Catra kisses her forehead and hums. "I think I need therapy too," Adora adds.

"We'll get you therapy."

"And maybe some of Perfuma's help," Adora adds and Catra chuckles.

"We'll get you that too. That's what you want?"

"Yes, and I want a future with you." Catra's eyes widen and she presses her forehead against Adora's.

"I'm not going anywhere," Catra says, her voice not wavering or hesitating. 

"Come here," Adora insists, pulling away and moving over on the bed. Catra sits next to her and Adora leans onto her.

"I want my dreams to come true. The vision I just saw and the one at the Heart," Adora confesses with a blush.

"You seemed upset about this one."

"Because I had everything and I lost it for a second, but then I saw you, and I was okay," Adora struggles to explain. Her heart aches once again as she misses her child and her bright future.

"So, what do you want to come true?"

"You looked like how you did in my vision at the Heart. You're older and happier. And in this recent one..." Adora drifts off, flushing at the fact she's going to admitting this. Catra tilts her head to try to see her girlfriend.

"And what?"

"We were married. And I just gave birth to our first kid," Catra's eyes widen and she almost cries. Her heart swells. 

Adora wants a life with her. Catra also wants this, though she's been scared to say so. She doesn't know if she deserves it or if saying such a thing would be too far, or rushing things.

"Her name was Tora and she looked just like you," Adora gushes, almost tearing up. "She had my eyes though."

"Gods, I want that," Catra admits with a shaky voice.

"We have a long way to go before we get to that point. Though, I want that as soon as possible," Adora says. 

"So, where should we start?"

"I think we should follow in Netossa and Spinnerella's footsteps and take a break to focus on ourselves, unless we're really needed," Adora suggests and then smiles into Catra's neck. "This'll be the first time I actually take a break." Her eyes widen at the idea.

"Yeah, I've never really done that either," Catra admits with a chuckle. "But you deserve it."

"We'll get through this together," Adora says and Catra hums. She then looks up with a huge grin. "Come here." She pulls Catra's head gently toward her and tilts her own. 

Their lips meet and the kiss is a little messy because of their smiles, but it's perfect to them. The kiss is longer than usual and less hesitant. Catra wants Adora so bad. To taste her lips, to touch her warm skin, to run her fingers through always perfect hair. She was so afraid of losing her so she lets herself deepen the kiss and Adora responds, dominating the kiss, and letting herself take. Catra gives, letting out a small whimper and Adora continues to take, get more noises out of her, before they're forced to pull away.

Dilated blue and yellow eyes meet dilated blue. They're both flushing and they're both smiling. Catra cups Adora's face and pecks her cheek. Adora smiles even wider.

"You're so cute," Adora says and Catra rolls her eyes.

"Shut up, softy," She replies jokingly. 

"You like it. You like me," Adora continues as she reaches out to pet behind Catra's ear. Catra chuckles and proudly lets out a purr.

"I do. Now, your dumbass better not think about leaving me like that again or I swear to to the Gods..." 

"I won't," Adora responds with a more serious look before Catra chuckles again. 

The world becomes just the two of them as they snuggle up together. Catra wraps an arm protectively around her and they both loosen up. Adora rests her head in the crook of Catra's neck, breathing in her soothing scent and allows herself to relax.


	7. A Change in Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora talks to an understanding Glimmer, Bow and Huntara about needing a break. She begins her break with some alone time with Catra. For the first time, Adora can relax.

Catra and Adora had dinner alone together in the infirmary. It was nice being alone together somewhere other than the confines of their bedroom, though the infirmary wouldn't be preferred of all places. Catra's tail had swayed back and forth happily as she once again had those things Glimmer had made on the ship. The two were in their own little world once again, until they finished up and Catra had suggested they talk to Glimmer. 

Adora is let out of the infirmary and immediately Swiftwind and Melog are all over her. She assures them she's fine and tell them Catra and her need to have a talk with whoever remains at the castle.

It's later in the day and the sun sets in the distance, with bits of sunlight peaking through the trees and into the windows of the castle. The lights in the castle are dimly lit and everything seems to be quieter. 

Glimmer, Bow and Huntara are found in the war room and immediately, Bow is at Adora's side, asking her if she's alright. 

"I'm good," She simply assures all her worried friends.

"You sure, Blondie?" Huntara pushes and Adora gives them more reassurance.

"Yes, I'm fine. The doctors said I'm fine, too."

Huntara gives Catra a glance, looking her over for a moment before looking away. Catra quirks an eyebrow at the gesture, but decides it's nothing. In the end, she was an enemy and Adora and Huntara seem to be friends, she has the right to be concerned. Though, if Huntara does anything out of line, Catra will have her ass.

Glimmer remains quiet and looks at Adora with concern. Her eyebrows furrow and she folds her hand tightly. She purses her lips, shuts her eyes and Catra can see the gears turning in the woman's head.

"I'm sorry," Glimmer finally speaks, her voice is loud enough to be heard, but not confident. Not that of a queen, but right now, she doesn't want to be a queen. She wants to be there for Adora as a friend.

"For what?" Adora tilts her head innocently.

"Catra was right—"

"Glimmer, no," Catra addresses her seriously, ditching the nickname. "I was out of line and wrong. I don't agree with you sending Adora out there on the field all the time, but you don't do it to endanger her." 

"Still, I did send you out on that mission. I should be held accountable." 

"I should be held accountable—" Adora begins and everyone shushes her.

"No, none of that shit," Catra replies, pointing her finger at Adora. "Stop putting everything on yourself."

"Yeah, Adora, stop that," Bow adds, grabbing her hand gently. "It's not your fault."

"Again, I'm sorry. Please turn me down if you don't want to go on a mission. Catra is right. You deserve a break," Glimmer says, reaching and out grabbing Adora's free hand.

"Yeah, don't overwork yourself. I know the Horde builds us up to be stressed out all the time and being overworked seems normal, but it's not," Huntara adds and Adora nods.

"Yeah, I want to talk to guys about that," Adora replies and glances to Catra, who gives her an encouraging smile. "After we talk about those sorcerers. I don't think they should get in trouble. They were just trying to get supplies for their small town."

"Let's all sit," Bow suggests and motions to the chairs. 

They all sit with Bow and Glimmer sitting at the king and queen's chairs, (which Adora wants to comment on but doesn't) the other couple sitting next to Glimmer and Huntara sitting next to Bow. 

"So, yeah, we interviewed the kids and they were just trying to help their town. Their town is now on our list to deliver supplies to and the kids seem alright, but we set up a few guards in their town, just in case," Bow explains.

"I gave the kids a good talking to, so I don't think they'll be messing with the princesses again," Huntara replies proudly with a confident smirk.

"And what does that mean?" Adora questions.

"Just told them to not steal shit or hurt princesses, unless they want Huntara knocking their heads together. That made them shut up real quick." 

"I guess that works," Glimmer replies with a shrug. 

"So, everything's good with those kids?" Adora asks and Glimmer hums. "I have a question."

"Shoot," Bow says.

"If they're sorcerers, why aren't they at Mystacor? Isn't that where they all go?" Adora's eyebrows furrow.

"For the most part, yes, but people are born sorcerers, with a natural connection to magic, so not all of them are born in Mystacor or stay in Mystacor. Other communities have teachers of sorcery, so there's lot always a need to go to Mystacor, but it's recommended," Glimmer explains and Adora nods her head, her eyes wide with interest. 

"Ohh, okay," Adora replies. 

"So, is that it? I'd like to get back to the Crimson Waste, if I can," Huntara asks and Glimmer nods.

"You can stay the night if you'd like. Thank you for your help," Glimmer replies and Huntara shakes her head.

"Nah, I can handle myself. You all take care of yourselves, 'specially you, Blondie." Catra quirks an eyebrow at that. "Enjoy life for once. And if shit goes wrong, just call me," Huntara finishes and Adora smiles. Catra bites the inside of her cheek.

"I will."

"Bye," Bow and Glimmer say in unison. 

"Make it back safe," Glimmer adds.

"See ya," Adora replies. Adora then glances to her girlfriend, seeing her tail move back and forth, annoyed. "Are you alright?"

"We'll talk later about it," Catra says with a huff. 

"Are you jealous of Huntara?" Glimmer questions and squints at Catra confusedly.

"Shut up, Sparkles."

"What?" Adora asks and looks at Bow for help this time.

"Well, I don't know if Catra knew, but you did have a crush on her," Bow replies with a shrug.

Adora sputters and her face flushes.

"Was it obvious?" Adora asks with a shy giggle.

"You always had a thing girls with big muscles," Catra mumbles and Glimmer chuckles. "You don't get to laugh, Sparkles. I saw you eyeing up She-Ra."

"Catra! Shut up!" Glimmer shouts.

"Don't try to hide it," Catra continues with a devious laugh. 

"I will teleport you back to the Fright Zone and leave you there for the night!" Glimmer responds, standing up from her chair, as Bow laughs at the chaos.

"Can't blame you." Catra smirks, standing up herself. She's ready to bolt if needed. Glimmer is not getting a hand on her.

Bow smiles at Adora who looks lost.

"What?" She looks at each and every one of them for an answer.

"C'mon, every princess had a crush on Adora and She-Ra," Glimmer defends herself with reddened cheeks. She sits back down and clears her throat.

"She-Ra is pretty. So are you, Adora," Bow compliments with a smile.

"Do I have more competition?" Catra asks jokingly and Bow chuckles, waving his wand as a no.

"All the princesses had a crush on me...?" Adora asks, her voice raising a couple pitches.

"Of course you didn't notice!" Catra yells before breaking out into laughter. "You need more confidence. I'm surprised you didn't become an overconfident dick with those princesses all over you." She sits back down and pokes Adora's cheek teasingly.

"Yeah, it's kinda obvious. The princesses would blush when they first saw She-Ra, like really red. You got Mermista to blush and she rarely gets flustered. Plus, the most flustered I've ever seen Perfuma was when she first saw She-Ra, who also has good control of her emotions," Bow describes as Adora's eyebrows raise.

Glimmer clears her throat again and places her hands on her cheeks that are as red as cherries. She feels the warmth radiating from them.

"Let's talk about something else," She lokks at Catra and gives her a glare, through there isn't much malice behind it. Catra sticks her tongue out. "You're all good?" Glimmer asks, leaning over and gently touching Adora's arm. 

"Mhmm. I think that was the best I ever slept," Adora admits and Glimmer scoffs.

"Don't think about going under a sleeping spell again," Glimmer growls, giving Adora a serious look.

"I won't, I won't," Adora assures, pitting her hands up in surrender. Glimmer's arm falls back to her side.

"Don't worry. I won't let this dumbass do that," Catra replies and Adora pouts. 

"I'm not that stupid—I mean, I'm not stupid!" Adora insists and then covers her face with embarrassment as everyone laughs. 

"Shush, dummy," Catra says, leaning against Adora as the blonde flushes. She pokes Adora's cheek again playfully before letting her hand fall. Catra purrs against Adora's neck and the blonde smiles softly at her as their eyes meet. 

"You guys are adorable. Aww! And you're purring!," Bow gushes, ruining the moment.

"Absolutely adorable," Glimmer adds, doing her best to tease Catra back.

Adora fake coughs and clears her throat. Glimmer chuckles. 

"Aww, so are you. Look at Bow, sitting in the king's chair. Got something to tell us, Arrow Boy and Sparkles?" Catra bites back with a smirk and a devious look in her eyes. 

"Oh, shut up, Horde Scum." Glimmer rolls her eyes as the other couple gets their laughs in. 

"Alright, time to get serious," Adora begins, holding back a smile. Catra notices the twitch in her mouth and chuckles.

"Can you handle that, princess?" 

Adora gives her a pout and side glance. Catra leans back against her chair, away from Adora, and holds her hands up in surrender.

"Serious about what?" Bow brings the conversation back.

"I um, am tired of fighting. I like rebuilding and healing, but I'm tired of defending, at least for now. I grew up fighting and now that the war is over, I really want it to be over for me too," Adora gets into it, keeping eye contact with the both of them.

"Do you want to take a break?" Bow asks and Adora points her finger at him, Bow having said her thoughts as simple as possible.

"Yes, I want to be done with fighting. I still could volunteer or work with healing people, since I have the ability afterward, but I need to figure stuff out. Like my new relationship." She motions to Catra who smiles fondly at her. "And my past. I need to go over all that stuff and with the rebuilding and the missions, I don't have a ton of time for that."

"Adora, feel free to take time off. I'm sorry I never gave you the option. I can't blame you for feeling tired. I mean you were a child soldier your whole life. Then, you became She-Ra and the weight of the world was on your shoulders. You're bound to be tired," Glimmer responds. "Take some time for yourself, please. I'm your friend. And whenever anything is too much for you, please tell me."

"Were we bad friends?" Bow asks nervously, his eyebrows furrowing and his usual smile turning into a frown.

"No, she's just good at overworking herself and hiding it," Catra speaks and Bow lets out a sigh of relief.

"But we know that. We should've thought otherwise—" Glimmer begins and Adora has had enough. 

"Can we stop playing the blame game and just discuss this?" Adora asks, rubbing her temples in frustration. 

"Of course," Glimmer replies and motions for her to speak.

"I just need a few weeks off to figure everything out and have some time to myself. I also um, would like a therapist. You've said it's great and I think I need it too," Adora admits, rubbing the back of her neck. 

"Yes, I'll set up an appointment for you as soon as possible," Glimmer says.

"Since we mentioned Mystacor, do you guys want to take a vacation there?" Bow offers and Adora shakes her head.

"Not right now. I don't really want a vacation. I want to be here with everyone, just not working."

"She just wants a break," Catra says simply. 

"Alright. Take the time you need. We're here for you," Glimmer says while holding her thumb up. "And Catra, take a break too. You guys should work on yourselves and your relationship."

"Yeah, we'll hold down the fort," Bow adds, placing his hand on Glimmer's shoulder and giving them a confident smile. 

"Thanks," Catra replies with a genuine smile.

"Tell me if you need me, okay? If there's an emergency, don't hesitate just because I'm on a break," Adora says and the two nod their heads.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. We'll update you. You're always a part of the team," Bow assures her and she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," Adora says as she slumps against the chair with a smile.

"No, thank you for all you've done," Glimmer replies.

"Thank you," Bow says. "You both deserve a chance to rest. The war is over. Enjoy life."

"We plan to," Catra replies, looking at Adora fondly.

"Oh yeah, and if you guys need any relationship help, like what relationships include, both Bow and I are here. And you guys already know about Spinnerella and Netossa," Glimmer reminds them with a smirk. 

"Yeah, I've already talked to Netossa," Catra admits. 

"Good."

"And we're having a sleepover some time this week," Glimmer says, standing up out of her chair pointing a finger at the both of them. "We're having my dream day," She tells Catra who smiles at that. 

"Sounds good," Catra replies, smirking at the queen.

"And what does that include?" Adora asks and Glimmer smirks, placing her hand on her hip.

"It'll be a surprise," Glimmer decides.

***

Tight clothes are exchanged into loose fitting clothes. Adora wears grey sweatpants and a white tank top. She's comfortable. Loose. Vulnerable, but safe. For once, it's okay to be vulnerable. 

She's in bed, wrapped in the arms of her beloved, rubbing her beloved's ears. Catra ditches her tight fitting, fighting clothes for black athletic shorts and a red tank top. She's purring, listening to her girlfriend's heartbeat and the soothing sound of her breathing. She lets her heavy eyelids fall and lets the warmth take over. 

Adora smiles. For the first time in a long time, she has nothing to do. If she wants, she can lay in bed with Catra all day. Right now, her life, her destiny, it's all in her hands. 

A part of her is hesitant to do this. She feels a part of her urging her to get up and get ready for the day. She has the urge to close her eyes and go back to sleep, but she feels her mind ready to go. She instead uses a technique Catra taught her from her time with Perfuma, to pay attention to the details around her. 

She feels the warmth of Catra. She feels soft hair against her fingers. She feels fur fluffed up from Catra's shower last night. She feels the warmth of being chest to chest with Catra. She feels their intertwined legs. She smells Catra, her soothing scent, the smell of Brightmoon's body wash on her. She sees Catra and her fluffy head of hair. She sees the bright colors of her room around her. 

Adora's eyes begin to get heavy and she lets them shut. She lets the sound of Catra's breathing and her purring soothe her back to sleep.

Catra, on the other hand, awakes a few minutes later. Her eyes slowly open and close, as if she's thinking about whether she should be awake or not. They finally open and she's met with the relaxed face of her sleeping girlfriend. Her mouth is slightly open and her jaw is slack. Catra smiles up at her from her position on Adora's chest. She reaches up and twirls Adora's blonde hair around her finger. The piece she plays with is Adora's side bangs, which aren't up in that goofy hair poof. 

It seems like a minor thing but to Catra this little detail means a lot. Usually, Adora sleeps with her hair up, ready, so she can wake up and be ready to fight at a moment's notice. Now, it's down, genuinely down. When Adora took her and shower and got ready for bed last night, she purposely didn't put her hair up. Catra purrs at the detail and lifts her head up to lightly kiss Adora's cheek. 

"You're safe," She reminds Adora, her voice scratchy due to her having just woken up. "I promise to keep you safe."

Due to being a light sleeper, Adora opens her eyes and immediately, at the sight of amber and sky-colored eyes, she smiles. 

"Morning," She says groggily as she tries to blink away the sleep.

"Go back to bed if you're sleepy," Catra says, cupping Adora's cheek with her hand. 

"I'm not sleepy, I'm just relaxed."

"You sure? You have this whole day to yourself. You have nowhere you have to be. You can choose to sleep," Catra emphasizes the word "choose."

"Mhmm," Adora hums happily. "What do you want to do today? It's our first day of our break."

"It's your day, Adora," Catra insists and Adora pouts at that. Catra sighs, not wanting to start a fight. "Fine, I want to pamper you."

"Really?" Adora raises her eyebrows. Catra hums, nodding her head. "Softie," She teases and tickles Catra's side, making the woman squeal like a child.

"Shut up, dummy." 

"Make me," Adora insists. Catra smirks at that.

"Gladly." Catra kisses her and Adora hums with happiness. 

Adora opens her eyes briefly and sees just Adora, not She-Ra. Ever since the Heart or in times of great emotion, Adora will turn into She-Ra, but she's been getting better with it. Catra smiles to herself about it, finding the whole thing cute. The idea that she makes Adora unable to control herself gets her flustered.

Catra sits up and ends up sitting with each leg on the sides of Adora's hips. Adora reaches up and rubs behind Catra's ears, coaxing purrs from her. The feline girl playfully licks Adora's bottom lip and Adora opens her mouth, inviting Catra in. Her heart swells and she almost breaks out into a giggle, but holds it back for the sake of the kiss. Catra hears the sound of Adora's quickly beating heart and is proud that can she make Adora feel this way. 

They pull away, dilated eyes meeting dilated eyes. Adora finally lets out her giggle and Catra melts. Catra moves from Adora's mouth to kissing her neck. Adora lets out small noises from the back of her throat which make Catra smirk, once again pleased she can get these noises from Adora. She reaches a little lower, kissing the blonde's collarbones, making her grip Catra's shirt tightly, bunching it up in her fingers.

"I love you," Adora whimpers and Catra's heart beats even quicker. 

She stops for a moment to reply, "I love you too, Adora. Now, tell me what you want."

"You." Catra giggles at that.

"I know. I'm very lucky you do, but more specifically." 

"More kissing? I don't really know what comes after kissing, but I want that too,” Adora says hesitantly.

Catra flushes and nods her head. "I do, too." 

"I like this though, right now. It’s enough.”

For a few minutes, their silent room is full of the sound of kisses, some on the mouth, others on Adora's neck, or her collarbone. 

Until Adora leans into Catra's neck and begins to kiss her. Catra shuts her eyes and lets out a small whimper, running her fingers through blonde hair. 

"I said I was going to pamper you," Catra says shakily.

"Well, before, you asked me what I want and I want to kiss you all over." She kisses Catra's cheek and smiles at the feline.

"Go ahead." Catra loosens her shoulders and just feels everything: the touch of Adora's callused hands on her arms, the soft feel of her lips, the feeling of her tongue against her neck briefly.

It feels like forever, but at the same time, very short. Adora moves back to kiss Catra's mouth for a gentle, simple kiss. It's almost a peck, but held for a little longer. 

Catra smiles at how relaxed this all is, how it doesn't feel forbidden, or scary to her. She lets herself become loose and free. She doesn't have to rush or push Adora off her, like she has in her childhood. When they were wrestling and the urge to kiss Adora got too strong, she would have to push her off and make sure Shadow Weaver wasn't nearby. Now, these worries are gone and she's happy to explore this new part of her life. 

"Now, I'm hungry," Adora mumbles and Catra lets out a giggle.

"Then, we get breakfast. It's your day, Adora," Catra reminds her.

The two girls slip on casual clothing and are out the door. They arrive to chilly food which they heat up, so it's good in the end. The two sit at the large table alone, side by side, chairs touching. It's a little strange eating alone like this, especially in the dining room, but since Catra is with her, that feeling fades. Adora really enjoys her breakfast, just a tad more than usual. She eats a little slower and Catra insists on making her some tea, which she also slowly drinks. 

"This is nice," Adora comments and Catra hums.

"Mhmm. You're actually relaxed," Catra replies before poking Adora in the side, making the blonde laugh. "Look at you, princess," She teases, her voice dropping a couple octaves. The blonde chuckles. 

"I like it," The blonde admits. "I like action. I'm so used to it, but this is nice too."

"You deserve it," She replies.

"Do I?" Adora ponders and the feline sighs at her.

"Of course. If I deserve a second chance, you deserve a chance to take a break." 

Adora leans back in her chair and sighs. She's been through a lot, done a lot, so she guesses she's earned this break.

"Why don't we visit Perfuma at some point? You could use that mediation and self love shit," Catra suggests.

"Later today?" Adora asks and Catra nods her head.

"I'll call Scorpia."


	8. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra go over the files Shadow Weaver kept of them. Catra and Adora both feel overwhelmed, but they work through things together.
> 
> Glimmer asks Catra for some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter became so long. it didn’t feel right to cut it off or split up anything, so i just went with it. since it’s so long, i don’t know if i’ll update again this week. i also might continue making chapters more lengthy, but probably not this lengthy. as always, thank you for reading!

It's been ten days since Adora and Catra have started their break, and Catra knows because of course, her girlfriend is keeping a little tally on their communication pad. Somehow, even on a break, Adora keeps herself busy. Catra makes sure she's not stressing or pushing herself. When Adora seems to be overworking herself, writing too much, thinking too much, pushing her morning workout too far, Catra makes sure to step in. She distracts her with kisses or soft touches, or teasing that makes Adora lose her focus. Or she straight up tells Adora to stop and to take a breather. Though lately, even though Adora is always working on something, she seems to be doing neither of those things. Which is good, Catra is happy she can find her happy balance of work and taking care of herself.

She spends her time either organizing or cleaning their room, writing out her thoughts in that journal Bow gave her, going to therapy and spending time with people, mostly Catra. Her and Catra have also started sparring again, leading to a few bruises, lots of laughs and few make out sessions on the training room floor. All worth it, all good. Catra still enjoys taunting Adora, sometimes not even trying to land blows, just dodging and teasing. It's similar to Princess Prom, that fight on the ice, where she wasn't even trying to land hits, just letting Adora become more and more frustrated. Except now, they're on the same side and Catra has come to terms with her feelings. Though she still loves watching Adora get all worked up: her hair falling out of her perfect ponytail, her face getting flushed and frustration becoming more and more apparent in her features.

Sparring is a way for them to communicate without words, just falling into the rhythm, working with and against each other at the same time. These times, they just spar. It's just the two of them. They both want to win, but there's no tears shed and no lies that someone is okay when she isn't. There's no reward, no Force Captain to impress, no Shadow Weaver looming over them. It's them in their own world. That's what they had dream of as children. It was always them against the world and in these moments, it still is.

Even though it's been a short time, ten days, three therapy sessions, two sleepovers with Bow and Glimmer, many sparring sessions, many kisses later (many kisses interrupted by the rest of the Best Friend Squad), Adora has been making great progress. The first couple days, excluding her first day, where Catra, Perfuma and Scorpia kept her busy, Adora had struggled with the idea of taking a break. Though a therapy session later and some time to meditate, she decided she liked the ability to work on herself and that she was still working, just for herself and Catra this time. 

Catra also started working on herself. Her signing lessons have begun and though she was shy about it, Bow, Adora and Glimmer are all aware of her new interest and are very proud of her. At first, she was very angry to find out that Double Trouble would be her singing teacher and almost refused, until they assured her and calmed her down. Now, the two are on decent terms and Catra is comfortable with them again. The two of them seem to be friends. Double Trouble will still cause trouble (obviously), tease her about Adora and turn into her or Adora, but Catra is happy to genuinely be friends with them. She doesn’t have to pay for Double Trouble’s friendship, just the singing lessons.

Catra’s going to therapy almost every other day and started journaling for herself, feeling safe enough to keep her issues tangible and readable. The ink would cover her fingers and the scent would fill her nose, along with the salty scent of tears, depending on what she wrote. The smell of ink has become familiar and soothing to her. Sometimes, she just liked to gush about Adora and one of their sparring sessions. It was a nice break from all the writing about her trauma and issues.

In the worst case scenario, Adora stumbles upon her writing, but it's Adora, and she trusts her. They're also in a relationship, so Catra's issues are Adora's, and the other way around, to some extent. They also share a bunch of the same issues, so Catra truly doesn't mind Adora finding her secrets all in one place. She also doesn't mind Adora finding her entries about where Catra gushes about her girlfriend. It's hard for her to express all of her feelings to Adora at once, but over time, over several entries, she can begin to portray them for Adora. She doesn't mind Adora finding the entries where Catra just gushed about her after a sparring match. Or the ones where she describes a calm morning together. Or one about a make out session that had Catra dizzy and high on her feelings. Maybe reading these entries would help with Adora's self confidence, but Catra is sure as hell not shoving this journal in Adora's face. If she finds it and decides to read it, that's her decision. 

These past couple days, Catra has had a new but unsaid issue that's been in the back of her mind. She can't even write it down. All because of two questions the therapist had asked her.

"What motivates you to change?" She asked.

"Adora," Catra simply answered. That's the truth.

Catra was so sure of that answer and she still is. The next question after that caught her off guard. 

"What do you want for you and Adora, your future?" 

"For us to be happy," Catra answered simply.

Those questions sent her brain spiraling in all kinds of directions. What would make them happy? What is the next step?

Now, Catra struggles with what's next in their relationship. Marriage? She knows in Brightmoon they exchange things like necklaces, rings or earrings, and that they're bound for life, but what does that mean for her and Adora? What does she give Adora? Aren't they already different from the other princesses? Do they need marriage to bind them for life? They had enough love and trauma, enough scars too, to bind them together for life. They couldn't and refused to leave each other now.

She remembers the fact that Adora had said she dreamt of them getting married. It's hard for her not to. It's rare to have seen her so happy, her pupils so dilated, her voice so hesitant but strong. She meant those words. They surprised Catra. They made her happy. And they scared her. 

Catra continues to wonder what else there is a relationship. She knows sex is next. Not like tomorrow next, but the next big, big step for them. A new kind of intimacy the two are starting to explore. They explored it a little in their more recent make out sessions, where hands decided to roam underneath shirts, but there was always hesitance or an interruption. Bow, Glimmer, Swiftwind, someone. Everyone except Melog because Melog knew and felt when it was time for the two of them to be alone. 

Catra has an idea of what it is but she knows she needs advice. She decides she'll seek out Netossa again, who has already explained to her marriage and Brightmoon's customs in general.

She also decides she'll take up Glimmer's offer for relationship advice, mostly the whole marriage thing, since Glimmer knows her and Adora the best. She also refuses to ask Glimmer about sex right now. She trusts the woman but that's too much for Catra. Maybe someday she will, maybe she never will.

The thought of kids has been in her head too, especially since Adora's dream. She wants them too, kittens with Adora's eyes and Adora's strong personality. The idea scares her though, her being a mother, possibly following in Shadow Weaver's footsteps. Or her failing as a mother in general, not abusing them like Shadow Weaver did, but just not being good enough.

Catra breaks out of her reoccurring thoughts and stares at the folders in front of her. They are her and Adora's files from the Horde, which have been on her night stand for two days, given to them courtesy of Scorpia. Of course Shadow Weaver kept files on them. Scorpia mentioned hers and Adora's were the biggest out of all of them, especially Adora's. That irritated Catra more.

Of course the files still carried Shadow Weaver's scent. It's faded and it's starting to smell like her and Adora's room more and more as the days pass. Though the smell of dust and Shadow Weaver still burns her nose. She has the urge to run, all her past feelings come back to her, and they make her heart ache. She can remember and still feel the fear she felt every time Shadow Weaver had come to punish her or put her in line. She also has the urge to tear these files up and let her claws just shred and shred. She resists, for herself and Adora. Adora wants to look through these and Catra wants to be there for her. She's tired of running. She wants to change. In moments like this, where she has to face her troubling past, where she was to stay by Adora's side, her true colors will show. Her progress will shine. 

She senses that she must look through these or at least Adora should look through her own. They both don't really know where they came from, so maybe these will have some insight. Adora knows she came from a portal made by Light Hope, but she doesn't know what planet, what universe, she came from. Maybe, somehow, Shadow Weaver could have some hints.

Adora comes back from the bathroom. She smells like soap and minty toothpaste. They both avoided these files for a few days but decided after filling up on a good breakfast, they could finally handle it. Adora grips her own file and gulps. 

Catra sits on her knees, her back to Adora and to the bathroom, on the edge of the bed. Her back is hunched a little over her own unopened file, casting a shadow over the grey folder.

"Are you ready?" Adora asks, placing her free hand on Catra's shoulder and sitting down next to her. 

"I guess." Catra shrugs, looking down at this folder with a bunch of papers. 

She tries to tell herself not to be nervous. Shadow Weaver is gone. This is all just a bunch of paper and some shit from the past. It's all in the past, she tells herself over and over. 

Adora notices how tense Catra is, how her body is hunched, how her tail is curled around her, and decides she'll break the ice. She moves a little closer until their shoulders are touching. 

"I'll read you mine," Adora volunteers and opens up her file. 

She takes a deep breath and opens the folder quickly, like she's ripping off a bandaid. 

"Are you sure you want me to look? It's your privacy." Catra looks for permission, keeping eye contact with her girlfriend's gentle grey eyes, and not the folder.

"Of course you can look."

The two look at the first paper, which holds all of Adora's baby information. It includes her estimated birth date, January 19, 21 years ago. 

"I'm twenty-one? Last time I checked I was like seventeen." Adora's eyes widen. She really hadn't been keeping track of time or her age, which made sense in times of war. 

The only times she had to worry about were when to eat, when to train, when to go into battle. Her schedule was her only concern. Her birthday, something uncelebrated in the Fright Zone, was not ever in her mind.

"Aww, you're older than Sparkles and Arrow Boy."

"I think Bow is older than me, but I'll ask. Let's see. Next part..." Adora skips her weight and glances to her species. "'Human' with a bunch of question marks," Adora reads out with a laugh. 

There's a section at the bottom with notes which catches Catra's eyes. 

"'Very powerful. I sense magic within this one. She's different from the others,'" Catra reads aloud. "No shit. You came from a portal," Catra comments with a roll of her eyes, making Adora laugh. Catra continues, "'I'll see if there's a way to get her to use her abilities. Maybe she's a sorcerer. I'll see how she reacts to my magic.'" 

Catra squints at that, not liking the sound of it. Using her magic on Adora? To get a reaction? What kind of reaction? What did she do exactly?

"Do you remember her...trying anything? Like using magic on you?" Catra asks hesitantly, because she remembers how it felt. Every single time. She doubts she could forget.

The sting of Shadow Weaver's magic on her skin, making her fur and hair stick up. The way it would make her lightheaded and how it felt like her heart had stopped, like her lungs were deflating balloons. In this moment, her fur sticks up again. She quickly rubs her fur down.

"I don't think so...Do you remember when she threatened to wipe my mind? I think that means she has the ability to..." Adora drifts off and Catra's eyes widen. Her stomach turns. "Maybe she wiped it from my mind if she tried anything that messed me up too bad..."Adora finishes, her voice quiet.

"Do you want to remember?" Catra inquires and Adora hesitates.

"Maybe not, but they're my memories and I should have the choice to remember. Maybe I can look into that later..." Adora says. "What about you? Do you think she wiped your mind?"

"No, no. She told me she wouldn't let me forget what she did to me, that I needed to remember to learn my lesson," Catra replies bitterly. "In a way, you're lucky she wiped your mind. You don't have to deal with remembering where the scars came from."

"I'm sorry," Adora replies, her voice cracking as she leans into Catra. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I was angry and jealous of you for so long, but I don't wish what I went through onto you. And I don't blame you either—"

"But Shadow Weaver liked me more. I could've—"

"Adora, please, stop it! We're not gonna play 'Who Got it Worse' or argue about what we could've done, okay?" Catra says, trying to hold back her anger. This whole thing had her seething. Shadow Weaver may have died, but she would never truly leave them. She truly left her mark on them. Adora hums quietly in response. 

"I'm sorry I didn't get us out of there together sooner." Adora grabs Catra's hand. 

"I wish we could've left sooner, but we can't change the past. And I'm sick of you blaming yourself for fucking everything, Adora."

"I can't help but feel responsible! Shadow Weaver said if I behaved, you would be okay! If you got hurt, it's my fault!"

"I am not your responsibility, Adora! I never was! Do not think of me as your pet! That's what Shadow Weaver thought I was!" Catra exclaims, ripping her hand from Adora's grip. 

Was that all she was? Some burden? Her heart aches at the thought. 

"You are not my responsibility, but that doesn't mean I can't not feel responsible for what happened to you," Adora says, reaching out for Catra, touching her shoulder lightly. "You are not my pet. I never thought of you as one. Catra, please...don't fight with me."

Catra is also not in the mood for a fight. 

"Let's continue looking at all this shit." She motions to the papers and pulls herself away from Adora's grip. 

Adora lets her hand fall away. Adora sits back up and continues.

"'Parents: unknown,'" Adora reads and frowns even more, once again. "I wonder what they were like. I know they probably didn't want this life for me." 

Catra still feels upset. She feels so many emotions and even though they were sleeping just about an hour ago, she feels so tired. She tries to push her anger away. She's not mad at Adora. She's mad at Shadow Weaver and herself.

"I wonder what happened to them..." Adora continues as her voice drifts off. They're left in a heavy silence.

Catra leans onto Adora this time, resting her head on her shoulder. She retracts her claws and rubs Adora's arm. Her rage seems to leave her in this moment, hearing the sorrow in Adora's voice. She's always hated hearing her in pain. She was able to pretend that when she hurt She-Ra, when She-Ra cried out, it wasn't Adora, but right now, she can't even manage that. Adora is upset. Her Adora is hurting. 

"They would be proud. So proud," Catra assures and rests her hand against one of Adora's before letting her arm fall.

"I wish I could've met them, but I'm glad I met you," Adora says and Catra smiles at that, letting out a small purr, which coaxes a smile from Adora. "Are you still...mad at me?"

"I was never mad at you. I'm still mad at Shadow Weaver. I guess I'm not over it."

"I don't think we ever will be, but that's okay. As long as we don't let it hold us back."

Once again, Catra admires Adora and her strength. Catra let her emotions get the best of her before, just as she has many times, but Adora seems to never let that happen. Adora has had the world on her shoulders and while Catra is sure she struggled with it, she never failed to persevere. She never gave up. But Catra has. Back when Glimmer was going to kill her, after her fight with Hordak, Catra was ready to give up. She was ready to die. Even back when she sacrificed herself for Glimmer, she was ready to do that one good thing in her life, and she was prepared to die for it. In a way, she was scared, but she was tired and giving up was enticing. She could finally rest.

Now, Catra refuses to do such a thing. Now, she has so much to lose, and more to gain in the future.

Adora then flips to the next page and a picture falls out, a faded image of baby with greyish blue eyes and blonde hair. The movement of Adora’s arm takes Catra out of her thoughts.

Catra smiles at the picture and picks it up. Her eyes dilate and she pouts at the sight. Baby Adora was adorable. 

"You were a cute baby," Catra says simply and hands the picture to Adora who stares at it for a moment. She doesn’t smile at the image. It’s almost as if she’s confused.

"Thanks," Adora answers as she places the picture back in the folder. 

She shuffles through the papers, most of them are doctor's updates, her height and weight, and Shadow's Weaver's notes on her. 

"'Adora has taken a liking to the little magicat, Catra. They're inseparable and while socializing may be good for Adora, Catra may end up her weakness,'" Adora reads aloud with confusion in her voice. "I guess we were always peas in a pod," Adora tries to lighten the mood as Catra glares at the note.

"Did Shadow Weaver hate me, even back then, just because we were close? That woman was so sick, hating a child," Catra growls, her ears flattening and her tail lashing back and forth. "Her obsession with you is disgusting," Catra gags. It's nauseating seeing it all on paper.

She notices a line about Adora's power and how Shadow Weaver wondered what she could do with it in the future. That line does it for her. Her jaw clenches and rage starts to fill her.

"I'm sorr—"

"Do not apologize, Adora. It's that sick woman's obsession with you that hurt us," Catra manages and huffs. She doesn't want to let her anger show, it's not Adora she's mad at. She can't stomach this anymore. "Let's look at mine."

"You sure?" Catra nods her head.

Catra takes a deep breath and flips open the folder and is met with her name and birth date. 

"'Birth date: October 28.' I'm twenty years old, younger than you, but I'll be turning twenty-one in a few months," Catra reads, pointing a finger at Adora, and she hums.

"Hey, it's June. Your birthday really is in a few months. We can celebrate," Adora says happily.

"People celebrate your date of birth?" Catra asks and Adora sighs. 

"Yup. I'm excited to celebrate yours and now that the war is over we can really celebrate birthdays the way Glimmer and Bow describe them," Adora says cheerfully. "We can throw a big party!" Catra shakes her head. 

"Not if I'm the center of attention."

"Small party?" Catra shrugs.

"If it makes you happy." Catra shrugs before continuing. "'Species: magicat.'"

"I've never heard of them before," Adora replies and picks up the folder to get a better look at the word, but that makes no difference.

"They were probably destroyed by Hordak," Catra replies moodily, one of her eyebrows twitching in annoyance. "Or they just...left me." Her tail stops moving and just falls still for a moment, and she sighs. 

"I'm sure they wouldn't leave you or they thought Hordak would give you a better life," Adora tries to cheer Catra up, who sighs and shakes her head.

"Yeah, just hand over your child to the dictator and his minions. That's a better life for her," Catra scoffs sarcastically. 

"Well, if their home was destroyed, maybe they thought you would be better off with those that could take care of you. You wouldn't be dead. Even if the Horde wasn't the best place to raise a child, you would still have a chance at life," Adora continues, wrapping an arm around her Catra. 

She then notices a picture off to the side of the folder that must have fallen out when Adora lifted the folder. She takes it and flips it over and immediately, Catra jumps when she hears Adora squeal. 

"W-what?!" Catra squawks, placing one of her hands over her racing heart. What had Shadow Weaver put in her file...?

She's met with teary eyes and Adora holding up a picture of her as a baby. Her hair is really fluffy and she already has her messy bangs. Big mismatched eyes stare at the camera, and one of her hands is in her mouth. Her ears also look so big on her head and most of her ears are covered by her full head of hair.

"Gods, I want a mini-you. Look at you," Adora's voice wobbles and she continues to tear up. 

Catra flushes and is unsure of what to reply to that. Until she realizes, Adora once again admits she want kids. Gods, she is not ready for that talk. Though that talk is better than Shadow Weaver talk, that's for sure.

"Slow down there with the baby talk," Catra mumbles, trying not to stumble on her words. 

"Sorry, you're just adorable. You still are," Adora gushes, her eyes shimmering. She reaches up to scratch behind Catra’s ears. Catra goes to move away before obliging. She lets out a purr, making Adora giggle, and making herself smile. “Can I show Bow and Glimmer later? Just them?" Adora pauses her scratching.

"Later," Catra reluctantly agrees, pinching her nose and huffing.

"How are you doing? Looking at this?" Adora motions to the files and her voice lowers an octave. 

"Fine, could be better," Catra says simply with a shrug. "Let's just keep looking." Adora looks to her with concern. "I can keep going," She assures.

Adora nods and continues to flip through the pages. Doctor's notes and yearly checkups were of no interest to her. An idea that pops into her head does interest her instead. Though, not in a good way.

"Do you think if she wiped my mind as a kid, she maybe wrote it down in there?" Adora brings it up again, seemingly out of the blue and Catra hums, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know...She's a sick woman, so I wouldn't put it past her to brag about it in her little notes." Catra's grip tightens on her folder, crushing it a little.

Adora's face scrunches up at that and opens up her folder again. Catra is right. She flips through her papers, skimming them until one catches her eye.

"'Adora and Catra seem to be getting too close for my liking. I'm concerned that Adora will become like her and become distracted because of her. Maybe I should separate them,'" Adora reads, her voice quivering. "'Adora is too useful, too powerful for things like that. Distractions won't help either of us.'"

Old emotions stir up inside of both them. Didn't they just go over this? Didn't Adora just admit, minutes ago, that she still blamed herself for all of this? 

"Was your file her diary or something?" Catra growls out, her tail lashing back and forth roughly.

"'I tried to scare them, telling them both how relationships like this will only hurt them, but they continue to get closer. It's as if they're trying to go against me, but Adora would never do that, it's the other one,'" Adora continues and shakes her head. 

"I remember that...We were just twelve and she kept insisting we were hurting each other," Catra says and then looks up at Adora. "It gave you nightmares. You cried...and I held you. I promised to protect you."

"I don't remember..." Adora admits and rubs her temples, her head aching a little for trying. "She probably wiped it from my mind."

"You were scared of her after all her threats and stories, and then she took you one day and you were fine," Catra describes. "I thought she made it up to you or something. Gave you some grey ration bars or something. I didn't want to make you scared again."

"So, I guess she did," Adora concludes. 

"We'll find a way to get those memories back, if you want, but I'll be honest with you. You may not want them back." Adora nods solemnly at that. 

"If I never left...do you think we would've ended up together? Or would Shadow Weaver have stopped us? Or killed you, like she always threatened?" Adora's voice wobbles and her eyes tear up again, but obviously they're not tears of happiness. Seeing those tears fall makes Catra wrap her arms around her tightly. "I'm so lucky to have you," Adora says into Catra's neck, and though it's muffled, Catra hears her almost perfectly. 

"I honestly don't know what would've happened if you never left, but we have each other now," Catra assures her, making her voice as steady as possible. This topic makes her head and heart ache. "I won't let you go now," Catra whispers and she feels Adora nod against her. Adora's hand reaches up and runs her fingers through her hair, getting out a sigh from Catra.

"Are you still getting the nightmares about Shadow Weaver?" Adora asks, continuing to run her fingers through brunette locks.

"Not since our little break started," Catra admits and Adora scans her face, finding that she's telling the truth. "I'm getting over it. I'm focusing on the future more and if I think about Shadow Weaver and all the shit she's done, I tell you, Perfuma or my therapist."

"Okay, good."

"What about you?" Catra turns the question back around. 

"Depends on the day honestly. Some days...I don't know, I just think about her. Or I want her advice," Adora confesses, her eyes scanning over the papers once again.

"What advice?"

"I don't know. Guidance. When I was confused, she always told me something, whether it was a truth or a lie. Like with She-Ra, she was the person that told me I came from a portal, that I wasn't from here. Light Hope wouldn't have told me that. And when we were younger, she set goals for me and pushed me. When I felt lost, she set a goal for me," Adora describes. "Now, I don't know what I'm doing, how I'm going to bring magic to other worlds, what my future is. I just...feel a little lost sometimes and she usually helped with that, even if she lied."

"I get that...I always, always wanted her approval. But all she wanted was you, it was always you. Now, I don't want her approval. I don't need it," Catra replies, rubbing Adora's back. Adora kisses her temple. Catra continues, "If you feel lost like that, just come to me or the others. We're here for you. You don't need Shadow Weaver."

"I don't," Adora replies. "I know we talked about this a little, but do you still miss her? Since she's you know, gone."

"Not anymore. I've almost come to terms with it. I at the very least, don't miss her, but she still pisses me off. Have you come to terms with it?"

"I have, I know she's gone, but like I said, I sometimes just want her guidance," Adora repeats. "I think I just want a mother figure. Angella was like that to me for a while, much better than Shadow Weaver too...but she's..."

The silence is overwhelming and the tension can be cut with a knife. Catra doesn't know what to do except end this conversation.

"Do you want to take a break from this? You seem overwhelmed," Catra suggests, pulling away from her girlfriend and rubbing Adora's arms with her hands. "If you want to keep talking, I'm here," She adds and Adora shakes her head.

"No, I think we should finish up. That's enough for me, for a while."

"We can show the other two that dumb picture. I want to get away from these damn files," Catra says. Adora scoffs.

"It's not stupid, it's you," Adora replies, holding up the picture. 

Catra shuts the files and rolls her eyes. 

"Well, past me did some stupid shit, so yeah, that past me is stupid," Catra replies as they get up.

"Well, she's adorable and I love her," Adora says, placing a hand on her hip. 

"Shush, dummy, let's go show those two other dummies my picture." She holds out her hand and Adora grabs it. "I swear to the Gods if Bow harasses me about being cute more than usual, I blame you!"

"He's not wrong..." Adora teases with a giggle.

Catra holds back a smile, happy that Adora can giggle. The air seems to lighten and Catra feels her own heartbeat slow. Keeping up her little act, Catra rolls her eyes and drags Adora out of their room. 

They walk around the large hallways of the castle, nodding to guards as they pass them. After a few minutes of searching, they see the other couple. 

Bow and Glimmer are laughing and talking quietly to themselves, sitting on the bench by the war room. They look up and greet the two women.

"Hey, you two!" Glimmer greets and waves them over.

"Hi!" Bow says cheerfully, as usual. 

"Hey," Catra says quietly with a small wave. 

"Catra and I found something adorable!" Adora announces, holding the picture to her chest.

"Whatcha got?" Bow asks and Adora flips around her hand, making them gasp.

Catra lets go of Adora's hand and covers her face with her now free hands. 

"Oh my god!" Glimmer gushes, her voice raising several octaves. "This is precious. Let's hang it up!"

"Absolutely not!" Catra interrupts, shaking her head.

"Aww, why not? Somehow you're even cuter in this picture," Bow says before pouting.

"You're so lucky I actually like you," Catra growls out. 

"I don't mean to rush things or put any pressure on you two, but you guys are going to have the cutest babies," Glimmer comments and Bow points at Glimmer, nodding in agreement.

"Absolutely," He agrees. Glimmer winks at Catra, who flushes. Her cheeks are as red as roses.

Adora chuckles at that. "I want a mini-Catra so bad," She admits, looking back at the picture with a shy giggle. Her cheeks are also rosy. 

Catra blanches at that. Adora's always been pretty straightforward, but this, the constant mention of children and a future together, this is another level of straightforward. Maybe she should give in to her urge to propose...

"Maybe I'll get Entrapta to clone her," Bow jokes and Catra squints at him, breaking out of her thoughts. She's unsure if he's serious and if she should be concerned because if they could create a portal, they sure as hell could clone her. "I'm kidding...maybe." 

"So assuring," She replies, rolling her eyes again. "But for the record, you don't have permission to clone me."

"Can I get a copy of this picture—" Bow begins and Catra immediately interrupts.

"Nope."

"Plea—"

"No," She barks and rubs her temples. "Adora, I still don't get how you had sleepovers with these two like every night."

"I know you like us, Horde Scum," Glimmer purrs teasingly. 

"You're lucky I do." She doesn't deny it, even though after seeing Glimmer smirk at her reply, she wishes she had. 

"Speaking of you liking us, I was wondering if I could get a moment alone with you," Glimmer says, losing her smirk but a smile remains. "Then we can all have dinner together."

"Sounds good to me," Adora replies.

"I can show Adora my tech," Bow decides and Adora smiles. 

"Sure!"

"So, what do you say, Catra?" Glimmer asks again.

"Sure," Catra gives in and the two groups go their separate ways.

Glimmer holds her hand out, asking for Catra's permission to teleport. Catra groans at the sight and begins to reach out.

"Before I grab onto you, Sparkles, count down before you do your thing," Catra says and Glimmer nods.

"I promise." 

The two link hands and Glimmer counts down before they appear in the garden once again. She sneezes at the pollen and Glimmer giggles. 

"Do not say it—"

"Your sneeze is cute!" Glimmer teases, insisting on annoying Catra. It's what she deserves after Catra's little reveal of her past crush on Adora and She-Ra.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?" Catra takes a seat on the bench and Glimmer lets out a big sigh. 

"I have some stuff I want to get off my shoulders and I was wondering if I could, you know, tell you. I could tell my therapist but I feel like you would have good advice."

"What makes you think me of all people would be good at giving advice? As you can see from my record, I don't handle my issues too well," Catra replies, looking at the queen as if she's insane.

"Give yourself more credit, Catra. So, you're okay with listening to my problems?"

"Why do I feel like I'm signing a contract?" Catra slaps her forehead and sighs. "Sure, Sparkles."

"Okay, good. I'll get to that in a sec but I wanted to ask how you're doing in private. Just between us, not at a sleepover or in front of a crowd," Glimmer says and Catra musters up a small smile.

"Thank you for thinking about my privacy," Catra says, letting her hands drop into her lap. 

"Aww, I got a smile out of you," Glimmer teases once again, earning her a glare.

"Sparkles..."

"So, how are things?" Glimmer changes the topic, slightly awkwardly. 

"What things?" Catra asks teasingly, noticing the queen's awkwardness. 

"Adora, therapy, your singing lessons, Brightmoon, Melog. Anything, really, Catra."

"Therapy and my sessions with Perfuma are great. I'm sleeping the best I ever have. And I have Adora by my side, as mine, and even though it feels like it's not real, it's still great," Catra admits and then sighs. "'Kay, now go tell me your problems."

"Awww, you and Adora are so cute!" Catra rolls her eyes. "I'm happy for you. How are the singing lessons?"

"What happened to talking about your problems?"

"We'll get to them, Horde Scum. Now, singing lessons." She motions for the feline to speak.

"Good. Apparently since I've worked my ass off training for a war my whole life, I have good breath control and stamina and all that," Catra explains with a shrug.

"Will you sing for me someday?" Glimmer asks and then adds, "Pretty please?"

"Doubt it," Catra replies with a smirk.

"Jackass," Glimmer huffs, though there's no malice.

"That's a naughty word, Miss Queen of Brightmoon. Am I rubbing off on you?" Catra wiggles her eyebrows.

"Whatever, at least you seem to be doing well," Glimmer concludes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, so talk about your issues. Isn't that what we came out here for?"

"Okay. I want some relationship advice." Catra scoffs.

"You want relationship advice from me? I loved Adora and I attacked her, and I finally confessed while she was dying in my arms!" Catra raises her voice before rubbing her temples. "How can being in a relationship with Arrow Boy be that hard? Isn't he a big softy?"

"Yes, he is, but I just—I don't know. I've been best friends with him my whole life and I've liked him for a while, and we're dating and whatever, but I feel like we're just friends with a label," Glimmer explains as her cheeks becoming flushed, the color of strawberry ice cream. 

"I sort of get that, with me and Adora. But we've had time alone and we've talked about our relationship and all of that, so it doesn't feel like we're just friends with a label. And at the end of the day, with our history, we're still complicated."

"You two have a strong bond, even when you two fought. In the beginning, I noticed you were different from everyone else in Adora's past," Glimmer describes. "So, how do I actually start dating, Bow?"

"How am I supposed to—" Catra sputters before pausing. "Have you guys went on a date?" Catra asks.

"Not really. I've taken walks with him around the castle and that's our alone time, but it's not a date. We did that as friends anyway."

"Glitter, go on a date with him. Get him alone and get away from all the Queen talk and political shit. Take him on a walk around this garden or something. Just alone, for fuck's sake. You Brightmoon people are always traveling in packs."

"Packs? What are we, dogs? And hey, so are you. It's either Adora or Melog. Or both. I guess Brightmoon is rubbing off on you, Horde Scum."

"That's different. She's my girlfriend and Melog is my companion. And speaking of alone time, you need to stop barging in on the two of us. I know you're used to teleporting and just showing up when you please, but it's getting frustrating constantly getting interrupted," Catra growls out the last part, pointing a finger at Glimmer who flushes.

"Sorry, sorry." She giggles and puts her hand up in apology. "I won't just barge in. I've seen enough already." Catra sighs. 

"So, yeah, get him alone and don't even talk about your relationship. Just you know, be romantic, flirt all of that, kiss, all of that shit. That's my advice," Catra describes and Glimmer nods her head. 

"Okay, I'll get him alone. Ooh, I'll take him out on a morning walk around the garden. Bow and I are usually tired after rebuilding and being in meetings all day," Glimmer says, thinking aloud. "Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah," Catra agrees. 

"But shouldn't the first date be something special?" Glimmer adds and pouts. Her eyebrows furrow and Catra sighs, hoping she won't be here for hours. 

She's thinking of asking Glimmer for some advice herself, but if Glimmer keeps doubting herself, they'll never have the time.

"It doesn't have to be. If you guys don't have the time for some big first date, you don't have the time. Plus, you two love and care for each other. Just enjoy your time together and be happy you can be together."

"Okay, okay. Thank you, Catra. I guess a walk around the garden, it is. Maybe even a little farther."

"Go nuts, Sparkles." Catra teases with a smile. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, I'm just scared of messing this up. I don't want to mess up our friendship, you know?"

"Oh, I know," Catra assures. "But if Adora can love me after all the shit I did, and if you can forgive me after all the shit I did, you're absolutely fine with Arrow Boy."

"I guess, yeah." Glimmer lets out a sigh. "I feel a weight lifted off my shoulders. Thanks, Horde Scum." She leans over and kisses Catra briefly on the cheek, making Catra scoff.

"You're welcome, Sparkles. Now, I can't believe I'm asking you this, but can I get your opinion on something?" 

"Hmm?" Glimmer raises an eyebrow. 

"I want to propose to Adora." 

At those words, Glimmer's eyes widen and she covers her mouth, making Catra's stomach flip and her heart stop. 

"Oh my Gods!" She squeals and Catra feels some relief, knowing the queen's reaction isn't negative. "Really?"

"Yes, I want to propose," Catra confirms, nodding her head. Glimmer scans her face and sees that she's honest. 

"I'll admit it's a little soon in a relationship, but you guys are so different from any other couple, and you've known each other for so long, I honestly don't think you're rushing things that much. Honestly, I get it."

"So, it's not bad if I do? It's not too soon or anything?"

"Okay, well the timing isn't that great. Not for a wedding. Maybe before we leave for our next mission in space. But a proposal, sure, the timing is good. I would recommend getting a little farther in your relationship, exploring this new territory and all, but I think it's good to plan ahead. The proposal is a big thing," Glimmer says and grabs Catra's hand, seeing that she's nervous.

These past couple months, Glimmer has gotten better at reading Catra, especially since her tail gives a lot away. Especially now, the way it's swaying shows that she's nervous. 

"Okay," Catra agrees. "Thank you," She adds shyly and while Glimmer wants to tease Catra, she holds back. Not the time. It's too intimate and serious right now.

Besides, she wants the details of this proposal. 

"Can I ask as to why you want to propose? What triggered this?" Glimmer begins, trying to hold back the excitement in her voice.

"A lot of things. Mostly Adora herself. You know, being perfect and all."

"Sounds like Adora," Glimmer agrees and then motions for Catra to continue. 

"I've wanted to be with her forever. And now I want to be with her for the rest of my life, so I asked Netossa about marriage, since I kept hearing about her and Spinnerella, and how Seahawk wants to marry Mermista. Then, Netossa explained how it binds two people for life and it's very serious. And she explained how you all exchange important things, like necklaces or rings, or a necklace and a ring, or whatever. In that moment, I realized I want Adora for the rest of my life, and I want to be serious with her. I also heard about how some people call themselves girlfriends or whatever and then they just break up, and I don't want to be like that with Adora. I don't want things to be flimsy and easy to break off. I want her to be my wife and for us to start a life together," Catra describes, doing her best to let all this out. She wants Glimmer, Adora's best friend, to understand how serious she is. 

People have doubted her whole life, from Shadow Weaver to the people of Brightmoon who were suspicious of her today. She doesn't want anyone to doubt her love for Adora, not herself, not Adora, no one.

She struggles to be this open, but in this moment, it's worth it. Especially seeing Glimmer's expression of understanding. Glimmer then pouts at her and her eyes sparkle. She hugs Catra, making her tense before Catra loosens, giving in to the affection. Glimmer is always affectionate with her, so it's not a surprise she would hug Catra after letting all this out. They then pull away and Glimmer lets out a big sigh.

"Yeah, I understand that completely. And I know if you ask and Adora is ready, she'll say yes. If you asked her today, she would say yes, but I don't recommend that."

"She would?"

"Mhmm, duh. She loves you, stupid. She always has." Catra gets flashbacks at those words. The Heart. Her blurry vision. Glimmer quickly breaks her out of it. "She practically admitted she wanted to have kids with you when she had that picture!" Glimmer points back to the palace.

"Yeah, she keeps mentioning that. I don't know if she means to, but I'm picking up on that."

"Your babies will be adorable. I hope I can be their godmother," Glimmer says, winking at Catra.

"Godmother?" Catra squints at her. 

"A godparent is someone who you trust to take care of and protect your child," Glimmer tries to describe. 

"Yeah, that sounds like you. I trust you," Catra admits, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yes!" Glimmer cheers. "So should we start planning for your proposal?"

"Maybe you can help me come up with some ideas, but I can do it on my own."

"No, if you're letting me, I'm helping you. You don't have to things alone, Catra."

"Alright, Sparkles." Catra shrugs but she lets herself smile at Glimmer once again.

"Hmm. Let's start with what you're going to give her."

"Alright," Catra agrees, giving Glimmer a genuine smile.

***

"That's so cool! We don't have to call each other anymore!" Adora cheers and punches Bow’s arm affectionately.

Bow and Entrapta came up with text messages since it was easier to send information back in forth that way. They decided it was good to add to all their communication pads. It was also food for communicating at night, when most of them weren't in the mood for opening up their mouths. Just come clicks of a keyboard and a press of another button, and they could quickly send a message. 

Now the duo is in Adora and Catra's room, chilling on the floor with Melog napping comfortably next to them. Adora pets him as he sleeps and he purrs quietly.

"Thanks," Bow says. "I just need to get your tracker so you can download it."

"That's fine. Should I give mine to you tonight?" Adora asks and Bow shrugs.

"Whenever you feel like it, but the sooner the better."

"Alright. I'll drop it off at your room later tonight."

"Good, maybe by tomorrow morning it'll be ready." Adora hums in understanding.

"Hey, Bow, I was wondering if I could ask for some books or scrolls or whatever from George and Lance?" Adora asks and Bow nods his head.

"They would love to. They wanted to give you a gift anyway since you know, you saved the world, the universe, too. And maybe some translating help, too." Adora flushes at that and giggles. "So, what do you need?" He asks.

"Anything about She-Ra and the First Ones. I want to learn about all my abilities and what I can do for others, which doesn't include fighting. And I'm also curious about my people," Adora explains and Bow nods his head.

"They definitely have a lot of that stuff. I'll call them tonight and if you want, maybe one day, we can take a trip to visit them."

"I would love that. They're so sweet." Bow laughs and nods his head.

"They are. And they love you. I think they'll like Catra too."

"Good. Ooh, do you think they have anything on the Magicats?" Adora's eyes brighten.

"That's what Catra is?" Adora nods and Bow shrugs.

"Probably, but no promises. Well, I'll get you your She-Ra stuff now, and whenever we plan to visit my dads, we can take Catra and see if she wants to learn about her people."

"Thank you, Bow!" Adora cheers and wraps her around him.


	9. Meeting Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra struggles with her past and the idea of proposing, and someone pops up just in time to help her. Spinnerella and Netossa bring home their baby for everyone to meet.

Catra paces the castle on her own, trying to calm her nerves. She's not proposing today or tomorrow, but it's been the back of her mind ever since she discussed it with Glimmer. It's always following her, it's always there, like a scar. Like one of her many scars hidden by her fur. It's been on her mind even more ever since Double Trouble found out. Double Trouble was excited for Catra, joking that they would crash the wedding before admitting they were kidding after Catra gave them the worst glare she could muster.

Catra made sure to set boundaries. Glimmer and Double Trouble both could help her plan this whole event and help her make her trinket for Adora, but once that day came, Catra would be doing this on her own. Just her and Adora. The two gladly agreed to her conditions No peeping, no spying, none of that. Double Trouble would be staying out of trouble. Hopefully. 

Hearing both their praise and their acceptance, especially Glimmer's, made Catra confident. Especially from Double Trouble, who is brutally honest. But when left alone to her own devices, Catra becomes engulfed in her doubt. Her breathing becomes erratic and she scratches her long nails against the castle wall.

Since childhood, ever since she was able to want anything, all she's wanted is Adora. Her company, her smile, her laugh, for blonde hair to be wrapped around her claws, for a warm hand in hers, Catra has wanted it all. Having it all ripped away from her in just a night broke her heart, broke her. Catra is scared that same thing will happen again. If she proposes, Adora says no, or Adora calls this whole girlfriend thing off entirely. Catra has always had trouble with being denied something she wanted. She's used to it, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't lash out when denied something she wants. And she wants Adora. So bad. Still. 

She's wanted something to understand her forever. Scorpia tried, back in the Horde, but in the end, it was always Adora. Adora could see the flick of her tail, a movement of her ears and immediately know what she was feeling. Adora still can. Adora may not have been there with Catra through everything, every time she's faced Shadow Weaver's wrath, Catra's partnership with Hordak, but Adora still understands her better than anyone. Or at least she tries to. She listens to Catra when she gets all emotional, when she is reminded of something awful she did or something awful done to her. Adora pulls her to her chest and lets Catra cry, sob, whimper, speak, whatever Catra needs. And Catra does the same back. 

She's so afraid of being denied. She's terrified of losing Adora. Of fucking up their already complicated relationship. They both had issues to work through too, so is it even the right time to be thinking about a proposal? Could she even propose in a month from now, is she good enough? Would she propose a month from now? A week from now? Does she have the guts to do it at all?

She has the guts to plan against Adora and fight her for months, but when it comes to showing Adora she loves her, she doesn't have the guts. It's much more terrifying to her, being so open, so weak. Though, she’s slowly learning it’s not a weakness. Adora proved such a thing at the Heart. 

Maybe Catra is scared because now she has something to lose. Back when they fought, Catra lost everything. By leaving, Adora took everything from her.

Catra recalls crawling into her and and Adora's bunk, scratching out Adora's face in their little carving with sharp claws and a shaky hand. Then, Shadow Weaver came to interrupt her. Later she would look back at her work and when did, she continued to sob. It had not helped. It stung more. It made the fact that Adora left her seem more official and it broke her heart. She curled up in the blankets that still smelled like Adora and gripped them as if they were a lifeline. She gripped them until her fingers turned white and her claws poked through the fabric. 

In the present, she almost bumps into a guard and this breaks her out of her little flashback. She sniffles and places her hand on her chest, feeling the familiar ache in her chest once again. 

"You okay, Kitten?" A cheery voice wakes her from her thoughts once again. 

Turns out, that guard was Double Trouble. Of course. She should've just taken a stroll in the garden. Alone. 

"Just lost in thought," Catra replies simply, turning back and making eye contact with green eyes.

"About the—" Double Trouble lowers their voice, "—proposal?"

"That's part of it," Catra admits, crossing arms.

"C'mon, stop worrying so much. Aren't proposals and weddings and all that supposed to be fun?"

"I guess, but they're also very important. They bind people for life. How can I not stress about it?" She snaps, raising her voice. 

She then quickly shuts up, realizing she's in the middle of the castle. Anyone can overhear. She hasn't told anyone but Double Trouble or Glimmer, and they don't need to find out, especially like this. Neither does Adora. 

She pulls Double Trouble into the empty war room and Double Trouble obliges. Catra then turns to face them and lets out a big sigh.

"What are you so worried about? You two love each other. You share a lot of issues and you two have had your fights, but in the end, you two always end up together. That's what I've learned from studying your characters," Double Trouble states matter-of-factly. 

"This isn't a performance!" Catra snaps and groans, shoving her claws into her wavy locks. 

"Calm down, Kitten."

"I'm trying," Catra growls. She then sighs once again, trying to slow her erratic breathing. "Sorry," She mumbles and they wave her off. 

"Don't apologize. I know how you've felt about Adora for a long time. C'mon, it was obvious. I also know how complicated things seem to be," Double Trouble replies calmly.

Catra takes Adora's chair in the war room and sits in it. Her tail moves back and forth erratically, as her own breathing calms down. Her tail slows down a little too, but not much. Her mind is still racing. 

Her mind travels back to Huntara and her jealousy. Her jealousy which she is aware is irrational. She trusts Adora not to leave her again and not to cheat, but she doesn't blame her if she does. She's not jealous because of lack of trust in Adora, but because of her insecurities, so she pushes it onto Adora and onto Huntara. And she hates herself for it. She hates herself for feeling it and for making it obvious. And for hurting Adora with such actions. 

How could Adora want her...want all of this? She's doing her best to not be like this but it's tough. It's a habit, second nature. It's a struggle to not let her emotions get the best of her and to not push them on others, like she's done in the past with Scorpia. Catra's passionate and emotional and that's her. Adora loves her for it but at the same time, these tendencies have pushed Catra to do things like open that portal, and claw Adora's back, leaving Adora with permanent scars. Even She-Ra couldn’t heal such scars, mostly because Adora seemed to refuse to take the easy way out. She let the injury heal naturally and she let it hurt. She let it scar. Catra never understood why when she was told this by Adora. She didn’t want these scars to remain, for them to remind Adora—for them to remind herself, of what she had done to Adora.

Catra's head and heart ache at all these thoughts. Double Trouble sits on top of the table, which Catra has never seen anyone do (though she's thought about it herself), but of course Double Trouble would be the first to break such a rule. They wave their hand in front of vacant eyes and Catra lets Double Trouble become her main focus again. 

"You need to do what I do when I'm given a role. Get in Adora's head, see what she sees when looks at you. That should calm your nerves. I know you think negatively about yourself, but she sure as hell doesn't, darling." Double Troubles brushes thin fingers through her locks for a moment before letting their hand fall back to their side. 

"I know she doesn't...I just don't believe it," Catra admits. "Even after therapy and working on myself, making all this progress, I still don't believe it. I don't believe I'm a good person. And sure as hell not good enough for Adora. How the hell did I get such a perfect girl?"

"No on is perfect," Double Trouble replies. "Except for me, of course," They tease and Catra rolls her eyes. "Even your princess, she's not perfect."

"But she is," Catra argues, looking at Double Trouble as if they're insane. 

Her girlfriend is a goddess, literally. 

"Maybe a little," Double Trouble admits with a shrug. "But listen to my little point, Kitten. There's no such thing as perfection. My acts are not perfect, there's always something I can do to make it better, but I still keep working through the flaws. You need to do the same with yourself, darling."

"I'm trying," Catra replies, staring at her hands in her lap. 

"Good, now keep trying. It's not like you to give up so easily. How do you think you got to be Hordak's second in command?" Double Trouble says. "Continue to kick ass, Kitten."

"When did you become my therapist?" Catra jokes, letting out a chuckle.

"Pay me and we'll continue this." Catra glares at them and Double Trouble laughs. "There's the fire in your eyes. Alright, enough of this self hate stuff. Your are going into the world and you are having a good day. And we'll discuss your proposal again sometime soon, 'kay?"

"Fine," Catra groans like a child being dragged to do some errand with her mother. 

They jump down from the table and Catra gets up from Adora's chair. They walk out of the war room together before the shapeshifter pushes her to walk to the right of her.

"You've done great work with yourself. Ugh, playing your character in some play would be wonderful. The character development," Double Trouble gushes and Catra smirks as some of this goes over her head. 

Character development?

"Don't sell yourself short, alright?" Double Trouble points a finger at her.

"Alright, I'll try not to."

"Your buddies, Spinny and Netty or whatever will be back soon, from what I've heard. Go see them, Kitten." 

Catra nods and manages a smile. She decides she will make the most of this day. That's what Adora wants for her anyway. She pushes the proposal and her doubts to the back of her mind.

***

Spinnerella hugs everyone, including Catra, who wraps one arm around her and congratulates her. Netossa, on the other hand, soothes their new daughter. Since both Catra and Adora have bonded the most with the couple, Adora is the first to see the child. The child has ears that seem a little big for her head, and that reminds her of baby Catra immediately. 

"You want to hold her?" Netossa offers and Adora looks at her and starts stumbling on her words. This makes Netossa laugh, her eyes shutting as she lets out a loud laugh. "Hold your arms out. I'll help you." 

Netossa helps position Adora's arms and her child for a minute and until everything is perfect. Adora smiles and giggles at the child. She wiggles her free hand's finger and the child reaches out for it before grabbing it. The baby has great big brown eyes, dark like Netossa's, but there's flecks of gold in there. Her ears are reddish orange with black tips and it takes Adora a minute to realize this child is a fox hybrid, or at least she thinks so.

"What's her name?" Catra asks, leaning over, her breath hitting Adora's neck. Adora shivers.

"Violet," Netossa replies. 

"Her ears," Scorpia coos, standing next to Adora. 

"I love them too," Adora replies before cooing to the baby herself.

"Can I hold her next?" Frosta asks Spinnerella.

"Yes, after Catra, if she wants," Spinnerella answers.

"You trust me with your baby?" Catra asks and Adora frowns at Catra's doubt. She lightly tugs her finger away from the child and uses her free hand to grab Catra's.

"Of course," Netossa replies with confidence. "Don't be shocked. Everyone here in the Princess Alliance is family, and that includes you." 

"But I'm not a princ—"

"Don't get all technical about it, Catra," Netossa replies and holds her up her hand as "stop".

"You're family," Glimmer adds, placing her hand on Catra's shoulder. Catra smiles, some of her doubts from before falling away.

Maybe what everybody has been saying is true...Maybe it's okay for her to start a life with Adora. Maybe she deserves Adora.

"Even I am warming up to you," Frosta states, placing a hand on her chest. 

Catra gives the girl a smirk as Adora leans over to kiss her on the cheek.

"No PDA!" Frosta shouts, making everyone laugh and making Violet whimper. "Ah sorry, Violet," She quietly apologizes.

"Hey, it's okay, honey," Adora assures quietly, her voice smooth and warm. Catra almost purrs at the sound, hearing Adora sound so sweet and gentle. It's a little different from the voice she uses when she's snuggling Catra, but it's calming to Catra all the same.

Catra looks over to the baby, who immediately stops whimpering and begins reaching for Adora's hair. She starts yanking it lightly before gripping it, making Adora chuckle. 

"You are a natural," Spinnerella praises her and Adora looks up to them with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Vi likes you already," Netossa says, wrapping an arm around her wife. 

"Really? This is the first time I've held a baby," Adora says, looking lovingly down at the small child, who yawns. Adora's heart explodes. 

"Well, you're already a pro. Maybe we can have you change her diapers when we're tired," Netossa jokes and Adora gags at that. She has no experience with that, but she isn't looking forward to it.

"I notice she has those cute little ears. Does she have a tail?" Scorpia asks with bright eyes.

"Yup, she does," Spinnerella replies with a chuckle.

"Then Catra and I aren't the only ones with tails anymore." Catra chuckles at that. "Welcome to the club, little buddy," Scorpia says to the child. 

"Is her tail like Catra's?" Adora asks and Catra scoffs.

"She's not a cat," Catra points out.

"Hey, you never know," Adora argues before pouting.

"No, she's a fox, so she's got a fox tail. Hand her over and I'll take her out of her swaddle for a moment," Netossa says and Adora gently and carefully hands her over.

They take her out and reveal the rest of the baby in a purple onesie and her fluffy, little orange and black tail. Perfuma squeaks at the sight and she covers her mouth.

"She's precious!" Perfuma squeals. 

The baby responds to that with a flick of her ear and she begins to chew on her small fingers. 

"Catra, do you want to hold her?" Netossa offers as she wraps her child back up, and Catra's eyes widen.

"I've never held a baby before," She admits, just like Adora.

"Neither has Adora until now, but she did great. Do you want to try?" Netossa replies and then gives Catra a genuine look. "I trust you. Now trust yourself." 

Catra's claws are already retracted but she checks again to make sure, glancing at her fingers. She then nods her head and holds out her arms. Netossa helps her and in seconds, she's cradling the baby in her arms, all on her own.

"Hey, little one," Catra coos and the baby coos back her own little greeting.

Having those big dark eyes stare up at her, all of a sudden, she feels what Adora has been feeling. Though, she's not going to admit it and she's sure as hell not ready to be responsible for another life. 

"You two are adorable," Bow gushes, grabbing Glimmer's hands and blinking back tears. "The ears, the way Catra's tail is moving."

Catra's tail stops moving and she shoots him a glare.

"Even if you try to scare me, it doesn't make this any less cute," Bow replies, crossing his arms and shooting her a smirk.

"It's adorable," Adora gushes and kisses Catra's cheek again, coaxing a smile from her.

"You get a pass this once, Arrow Boy," Catra states, her cheeks flushing. She doesn't look at him and continues to stare into the curious eyes of the baby in front of her.

"Aunt Adora and Aunt Catra has a ring to it, doesn't it?" Spinnerella says and Netossa nods her head with a smile.

"But we're not your sisters?" Adora questions, tilting her head a little.

"You're all family to us, so we can give you guys those titles. Don't overthink it," Netossa assures, waving her hand. 

"You too, Catra. Don't overthink it," Spinnerella adds and Catra lets herself smile, nodding to both of them.

"Thank you."

***

All the princesses end up having dinner together, catching up. Adora explains her situation and does the other couple, describing how they bonded with Violet, and the other children. Catra does her best to make conversation, though in the back of her mind, she feels different from all of them. Though not unwanted. 

Dinner is calming and a great way to end the day. There's no action or a mission that'll keep the group up for the night. Bow does have his own mission.

Though, it's not a mission. 

"I'm leaving tonight to go see my dads," He announces to the group.

"Are they okay?" Glimmer questions and reaches out to him, gently placing her hand on his arm.

"Yes, just fine." He looks over to Adora. "I want to visit them. Plus, Adora wants some information on the First Ones and She-Ra, and my dads are the perfect people for that," He describes and Glimmer nods.

"Ooh, please tell us what you find," Perfuma says, looking to Adora.

"I will," Adora replies, smiling, though her heart aches. 

"Do you think the First Ones are still around? Maybe time passes differently between dimensions, so maybe a thousand years hasn't passed," Spinnerella hypothesizes.

"I don't think so..." Adora mutters. "Horde Prime said he wiped them out, that I'm the last of them..."

Catra reaches for the back of her neck, her fur sticking up.

"You never know. Don't give up, Adora," Perfuma says.

"Horde Prime could've been wrong. He didn't know about us," Frosta mentions.

"That's only because Mara placed us in Despondos," Adora replies, placing her fork down.

Catra doesn't say a word but she wraps her tail around Adora's other hand, which remains at her side. 

"Let's not give up, alright?" Bow says, managing a smile through the tension. "We don't know anything yet, so nothing is guaranteed."

As if she can sense this tension, Violet opens her eyes and begins whimpering, making the two mothers look at each other.

"Alright, I think I think that's our cue for us to start getting ready for bed," Netossa says and her wife nods. 

"Don't cry, Vivi," Spinnerella soothes. "Thank you for the nice dinner, everyone. It's great to see you again."

They all say their goodbyes and good nights, before retiring to their rooms.

Catra and Adora get ready for bed in silence. The silence is slightly tense and Adora seems to be bothered after dinner. Which makes sense, bringing up Horde Prime and her possibly dead ancestors.

"You okay?" Catra asks, sitting on the bed and looking at Adora who brushes her hair almost obsessively. 

"Yep," She replies quickly and Catra groans.

"Alright, we'll take about all this tomorrow or some time, okay? You don’t have to talk about it tonight.”

"I'm just a little bothered that I never met my parents and that they're probably you know, dead. Along with any of my siblings, if I had any, and all the other First Ones," She rambles, picking up the pace of her brushing of her hair. “That’s it. No big deal,” She assures, faking a chuckle.

Catra stands up and gently takes the brush from her hands and places it down. She retracts her claws and rubs Adora's arms slowly.

"Just breathe," She whispers, her voice smooth and gentle.

Adora listen to her and takes a deep breath. 

“Anything else you want to say?”

“It just bothers me that they were wiped out. They were innocent people. I don’t feel that much of a personal connection to them, but I feel like I should, but if they’re gone...I can’t. It’s complicated.”

“We’ll figure it out together. Like we always do.” Adora nods her head but continues to frown. Her body is still tense under Catra’s fingers.

"I feel better now. Can we go to bed?" Catra raises an eyebrow. "Please?"

"We'll talk about it some other time. And to make it fair, I'll talk about Huntara and my...jealousy issues..." Catra hesitates but says it anyway. 

"What?"

"Some other time. Let's go relax. You need it," Catra replies, grabbing Adora's hand and leading her to the bed.

"Okay."


	10. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora discuss moving forward in their relationship and the issues they’re still dealing with. Catra starts designing what she’s going to propose to Adora with, with Glimmer and Double Trouble. 
> 
> The Star Siblings have some news from space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for how long it took me to put this chapter up. i lost confidence in my writing and my mental health wasn’t the best for a little bit, so i didn’t touch the story. i’ve gotten some of my confidence back to finish this chapter. i hope you all enjoy this one.

Catra wakes up as the sun peaks through their purple curtains. She stretches her body and yawns. She glances over to find Adora already staring at her, heavy lidded eyes and a smile on her face.

"What are you looking at, dummy?" She rasps, blinking her eyes tiredly at her girlfriend.

"You," Adora replies honestly as she grabs the communication pad, probably updating which day of their break this is. 

"So cheesy," Catra groans at her, tossing her pillow at the blonde, making her giggle. 

"Whatever. Just admit you're pretty and nice to stare at." 

Catra quirks an eyebrow at that. "Absolutely not, princess. You on the other hand..." Now, she's awake. 

"Does everything have to be a contest with us?" Adora rolls her eyes.

"I don't see why not," Catra replies with a smirk. 

"Just kiss me, dummy," She emphasizes the last word and sticks out her tongue.

Catra obliges and leans over, pushing the communication pad to the side. The kiss is gentle and a little sloppy due to Catra's grogginess, but they both savor it. Adora's hands reach up and she rubs behind Catra's ears, coaxing purrs from her. A sound Adora is becoming used to once again, and a sound Catra is comfortable with emitting on a daily basis now. Adora smiles into the kiss and they then pull away, dilated eyes meeting dilated eyes. 

"You're blushing," Adora teases, not letting Catra get to tease her first.

"Look at yourself in the mirror, princess. Ooh, and the bed head. Not looking so perfect, huh, princess?" Catra smirks, curling a strand of blonde around her claw. Adora just gives her a dorky smile, making Catra's heart swell. 

That look makes Catra want to kiss her until all the air leaves her lungs and Adora is smothered in her. Instead of smothering the both of them, Catra continues to play with Adora's hair instead, wrapping it around her fingers and twirling it around. 

"I don't want to get out of bed," Adora groans, watching Catra's fidgeting fingers. 

"Neither do I, but we have some stuff from last night to talk about, you have a therapy session, and I have to see Perfuma for my meditation session." 

"Ugh," Adora moans and pouts.

"Hey, you're the one who gave yourself a full schedule even though we're on a break."

"Can we spar at least once some time today?" 

"Sure, beating you is always fun," Catra replies as Adora raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, it's pretty even between us, Catra."

"Then, prove it today." Catra inches closer to Adora, their noses almost touching. 

"I will," Adora says confidently before stealing another kiss. 

Catra kisses back a little rougher, pushing past their comfort zone a little. Her mind and her heart race. She wants to claim Adora so bad, in more ways than one. The proposal has been on her mind but so has something else, which has also been present in many of their sparring sessions. Sexual tension. The idea of sex. A new kind of intimacy. When Adora pins her down, when she pins Adora down, she keeps wanting more and more. When hands go up under shirts and start feeling toned skin, she keeps wanting to move forward. Her body screams for more and she seems to lose control. In a way it scares her, but on the other hand, she doesn't care. She's wanted Adora for so long, why can't they have each other now?

Adora pins her down and she lets out a whimper, which is barely audible, but Adora feels it rumble in Catra's body. Her purrs pass through her like thunder, growing louder and louder. The storm between them is getting closer and stronger. Her purrs seem to echo in Adora's ears and they make Catra open up her mouth for more. Tongues meet and Catra grabs Adora's hands, giving her permission to pin her down. She doesn't fight it. Gods, she wants this so bad. Adora squeezes her hands back in approval. 

Catra's night shirt rises up and when they pull away, Adora stares and takes in her girlfriend's body. The way her stomach and chest move quickly as she huffs, how dilated her mismatched eyes are, how puffy her lips are, how her tail moves. Most days, they would end here with some teasing, but today is different for both of them.

Catra's eyes plead with Adora's. She doesn't know what to say. She has too much pride to start begging her for more, but she wants it. She's always wanted this. Seeing Adora smile softly at her, her chest heaving, her eyes dilated—Catra's heart swells and she almost tears up. 

Adora is unsure of what to say so she kisses Catra's neck, coaxing more noises from her. She tries to think of what to say—what to ask. Are they taking this next big step? What Glimmer had described to her...

Adora pulls away from Catra, earning a whine from her girlfriend and a squeeze of her hand. "Do you want to...move forward?"

"What does that mean?" Catra whispers, her throat seeming to constrict. 

"Glimmer talked to you about it, right?"

"Sex?"

"Yup, yup, that." Adora flushes and Catra chuckles at the reaction. She nods her head in confirmation.

Catra loosens their hands and places her hands on Adora's sides, managing a smile.

"I've wanted this for a while, okay? If you're not ready, that's fine. No rush," Catra says softly and Adora nods her head.

"I want to be ready and I think I am but I'm not...That doesn't make sense..." Adora mutters, resting her left hand on Catra's and the other cupping her face. 

"No, it does. You're just nervous."

"Very," Adora agrees. "I just want to make it special. Glimmer said it's very special and important. And I don't want to fuck it up."

"It will be special. Everything with you is special. You won't fuck it up. If either one of us is going to fuck it up, it's me."

"No, you're perfect." Adora shakes her head.

"Says the warrior goddess," Catra scoffs, rolling her eyes. "But yeah, don't worry about it. I'm nervous too. I've never had anything like this before." She lets go of Adora’s side and motions between them.

"You know I haven't either. While other kids were hooking up in the Horde, I was pushing back my feelings for you," Adora admits, sliding off of Catra and leaning up against the bed frame. Catra leans on her side, looking up at Adora.

"I tried pushing my feelings back and refusing them, but every time I looked at you...well, I never achieved that." Adora smiles at her and kisses her on the nose. 

"Same to you." Adora chuckles and Catra smiles back at her. "If we weren't in the Horde or if we were allowed to have relationships, when do you think we would've gotten together?" Adora asks with a tilt of her head.

Catra shrugs. "Probably age eight or so. At least by puberty. Your abs had me spiraling back then.” Catra blushes a little by admitting that, but it’s not like Adora doesn’t know Catra loves her abs. She touches them enough whenever she gets the chance during a make out session.

Adora flushes at that too, and laughs loudly, clutching her stomach. "Yeah, I always wanted you too. I always wanted you by my side," Adora admits before immediately adding, "Not in a sidekick way!"

"I know, I know. I don't think like that anymore, princess." She intertwines their fingers. "Speaking of that, I said I would talk to you about my jealousy issues and you would talk about your ancestors. So...why don’t we?” Catra hopes she hasn’t completely ruined the mood, but these issues are important to both of them, so she’s okay with ruining it for a bit.

"Now?" Adora asks and Catra shrugs.

"It came to mind. Don't feel pressured to do it now though."

"I said most of how I felt last night. It's complicated how I feel about them. I have no connection to them other than She-Ra, but it's not like they meant to use me or give me such a responsibility. It was Light Hope that took me from my people, and then it was Horde Prime who eradicated them. And while I don't feel much of a connection to them, it still makes me angry that he did such a thing to anybody," She says, staring down at their hands. 

"You want to learn more about them, right?"

"Mostly about She-Ra and what I can do to continue to use my abilities for good, but I wouldn't mind learning more about where I came from," Adora admits and Catra nods her head. "Now, what about you?"

"I just...I got mad at Huntara the other day and I want to say I'm sorry for that. I'm dealing with my anger issues and jealousy issues, and I'm trying to get better, but in that moment I failed. And I failed you," Catra replies and Adora sees Catra fall apart in front of her eyes. Her confidence and the mood from before are gone in this moment, as if they were never there. 

"That's okay. And you didn't fail me. I'm so proud you, Catra. You're going to have setbacks. We all do." Catra shrugs at that and stares down at their hands. 

Catra wants this to be over so bad. All this trauma. All this guilt. All she wants is to start over and live this new life she's been gifted. That's not how it works though. She doubts all of this will go away, but with Adora and her friends, she'll survive. She'll do much more than survive. That's what she's been doing her entire life. Now, she can live.

"Do you know where this problem comes from?" Adora asks, though she has an idea. Catra looks back up at her.

"I've always been afraid of you leaving me, from Shadow Weaver threatening that she would separate us, to when you actually did. So, it's always in the back of my mind. And seeing you be so friendly with Huntara, and seeing that she's your type—big and strong with massive muscles—I just got really jealous. I don't have her body and I have all these issues. All I could think about in that moment was you leaving her for me," Catra confesses, her voice shaking a little as she tries to put her feelings into words. She pauses for a moment, watching Adora take it in, before adding, "And I wouldn't blame you for leaving me. Don't feel obligated—"

"Catra, no. I just said I loved you my whole life. I always wanted you. I'll always want you," Adora says, her voice breaking hearing all of this. "I'll always come back for you," She adds and Catra's heart breaks at that. 

She always did come back for her, gave her so many chances to leave the Horde, rescued her from Horde Prime. 

"I won't leave," Adora states and Catra nods.

"And I don't plan on leaving you either," Catra adds. 

"Good, good. Thank you for telling me about this. I know it's hard to talk about your feelings. It's hard for me too. I'm used to dealing with this on my own and just punching it out, you know?"

"Oh, I know. I fucking took it out on you for three years," Catra replies and Adora nods. 

"I did too," Adora admits. "Not all the time, but some fights, I did." 

"In all my fights I did," Catra confesses. "Every time I tried to bring you back, and every time I hurt you, that was my emotions getting the best of me. I just wanted you back so bad and I let it get the worst of me and make me do shitty fucking things.” Catra shuts her eyes, picturing the faces of all the innocent people she has hurt. She pictures Scorpia smiling at her and her heart aches.

"Well, we've changed for the better." Adora smiles. "Look at us now. In Brightmoon. The Horde is gone." Adora links their fingers and smiles down at Catra. She purrs at her girlfriend involuntarily. "We're a couple now," Adora finishes with a giggle. 

"It's insane." Catra’s eyes widen and Adora laughs a little harder, letting out a small snort.

"Oh, it is."

"Now, about your body. It's not like Huntara's, but it's perfect." Adora slides down the bed and onto her side. She presses her body to Catra's and pulls her close, pressing their lips together. "Gods, you're so perfect." She reaches up Catra's shirt, rubbing her belly, feeling the soft fur under her fingertips and the hardness of muscle. "You talk about my abs, but look at yours."

Catra's heart picks up the pace again and she can barely breathe. The intense look in Adora's eyes—that fire—she can't look away. The feeling of Adora's soft fingertips and the feeling of her warm breath on her face make her flush. Adora's hands dip down, touching her hips and she does her best not to buck, not to move. Adora slides her hands lower, rubbing her hands up and down Catra's thighs.

"I've always loved your legs. You always had the perfect amount of muscle and they were always so long and nice," Adora gushes, glancing down to where her hands are and back to Catra's face. 

Catra has been wanting Adora to touch her, but it's so different fron what she imagined. There's a hint of sexual tension but there's so much love and honesty. It’s so...gentle. They're both so vulnerable in this moment, but Catra feels so safe. She's never felt this loved in her life. She's never seen Adora look at her so lovingly. She feels the tears begin to form.

She briefly thinks back to Double Trouble's advice, to look at herself from Adora's perspective. So for a moment, she does. She lets Adora do all the talking and she takes in the words. She loses herself in this moment. 

Adora's hands travel up her body, touching her strong arms before holding her face gently. She kisses each cheek, her nose, her forehead and then her lips. 

"I've always loved your face. You got teased for your eyes, but they're so beautiful. They're both different but so pretty. Plus, your cute nose and your wonderful lips." 

They kiss again and Catra does her best to show her love. She's always been bad with words but she hopes her actions properly paint how she feels. She wraps her arms around the blonde, their bodies now flush against each other. 

Adora pulls away, looking at Catra with that fire in her eyes. "I love you. Don't forget that. You have nothing to be jealous of. All I want is you." 

In that moment, Catra is sure she's the one. And she's sure she's proposing as soon as possible. 

Adora continues, "All your issues, your trauma. I love all of you. We'll get through your issues together and we'll get through mine together."

"I love you," Catra rasps and Adora smiles widely, burying her face in her neck.

Hopefully she can find a way to make this proposal perfect and show Adora her love for her just as Adora just did. Right now though, she just focuses on the feeling of Adora in her arms.

***

After her meditation session and early afternoon tea with Perfuma and Scorpia, Catra calls Glimmer to pick her up. Glimmer squeals happily and in a few seconds, Glimmer takes Catra's hand. She counts down and then they're back at the castle in Glimmer's room. Double Trouble is already in there, looking at the pictures of the Best Friend Squad before the end of the war, humming to themself. 

Catra leans onto Glimmer for a second but then stands up straight, which is the best she's ever done with teleportation. 

"So, have you decided what you're going to give Adora?" Double Trouble asks and places the frame on Glimmer's desk down.

"A ring," Catra decides, answering quickly. 

"Ooh, what made you decide that?" Glimmer asks, sitting on her new bed, which is actually on the floor, it being better for Bow, since he spends many nights here. 

"Well, she's still a fighter and you can't really fight with a necklace or a bracelet. And I don’t want her to lose it. I don’t want to see her sad. So, I think a ring would be the best for her," Catra explains and Glimmer nods her head.

"So, how are you designing it? Are you putting a giant diamond on it? That's what I'd want," Double Trouble says, wiggling their fingers with a smirk.

"Adora isn't like that. She doesn't care for stuff like that," Glimmer replies, shooting them a glare.

"Not unless the diamond had a meaning, but if I just put a big diamond on it to impress her she's not gonna like it. She'll appreciate it but it won't mean much to her. Or to me," Catra replies, sitting next to Glimmer. 

"Hey, it was just a suggestion," Double Trouble replies, rolling their eyes. "Everyone's a critic." 

"Ugh, Adora doesn't wear jewelry. I don't know what she likes." Catra rests her face in her hands, letting out a small groan.

"It doesn't matter what she likes—Well, it does, but this ring is supposed to represent you. That's why Netossa wears Spinnerella's neckpiece and the other way around," Glimmer explains, grabbing one of Catra's hands. She pulls the hand away from Catra's face and holds it gently. 

"Ooh, put something red in the ring. Your color is red and Adora also looks great in red," Double Trouble adds. 

"I saw someone with a ruby necklace and it was pretty," Catra admits, tilting her head a little, before nodding. “Yeah, I like ruby for her.”

"Yes, Double Trouble!" Glimmer cheers and stands up. 

She grabs her diary, flipping to a random page and takes out the pen hooked on one of the pages and scribbles "RUBY" down. 

"I thought this was going to stay a secret." Catra points to the notebook.

"It is. That's why I'm writing random keywords to jog our memory. No one is going to know what this means, especially Adora," Glimmer replies, giving Catra an assuring smile. 

"As if she would look through your diary. She's too nice for that," Double Trouble comments which makes Catra chuckle. "And Darling agrees." They motion to Catra who nods. 

"Do you want a thin band or a thick band for the ring?" Glimmer asks and Catra hums.

"Thin." Glimmer scribbles down her answer. 

"I also want She-Ra colors in the ring. Maybe it's made out of gold or white gold...or silver?" Catra ponders aloud and Glimmer nods her head.

"I don't know what you're so nervous about, Darling, you're a natural at this. Your princess is going to love whatever you give her," Double Trouble says. 

"Yeah, you came up with all this on your own." Glimmer lifts up her notes, just a few random words: ring, ruby, thin band, gold or white gold band.

"Still, I'm afraid of fucking this up. The ring isn't even designed. These are just ideas," Catra replies and Glimmer huffs.

"C'mon, be proud of yourself for once. What happened to your ego?" Glimmer pokes Catra in the side, earning a light smack. 

"It was all an act, Sparkles."

"Yes, she was nothing without her princess," Double Trounke replies, earning a glare from Catra. "What? I studied your character, worked by your side, and that's what I got. I don't see you correcting me either."

"Well, you're not wrong," Catra huffs, crossing her arms. "Exactly why I can't fuck this up now," Catra mumbles. 

"Alright. Well, this is enough for now because of our meeting, but next time, we're taking a trip to the Brightmoon jewelers to help you design your ring," Glimmer says with a huge smile.

"Wow," Catra says with wide eyes. 

She wonders how it'll feel to get that ring in her hands. How everything will be set in stone in that moment. She's going to be proposing to the love of her life. 

"There's the excitement I was looking for," Double Trouble cheers, clapping their hands.

"Yes, now go see your future wife!" Glimmer says, pulling Catra up and practically dragging her out the door.

"Wait," Catra states, trying to dig her feet into the floor.

"What is it?" Glimmer tilts her head at her.

"You said you had a meeting? You usually tell me and Adora about them, even though we haven't really been going," Catra says and turns around to face Glimmer. She places a hand on her hip and looks at Glimmer with a raised eyebrow.

"It's with the Star Siblings. It's space stuff. We figured you guys wouldn't want to worry about space and leaving home. It's more stressful than the Etheria stuff and they asked us to call them not that long ago, so there wasn't a ton of time to inform you guys," Glimmer says while scanning Catra's face for any hurt. "We didn't mean to leave you guys out of anything."

"Don't stress about it, Sparkles. But um, who are the Star Siblings?" 

"You don't know?"

"Yes, I do know them. That's why I'm asking who they are," Catra replies, sarcasm dripping from her voice. 

"They're people we met right before we came to rescue from Horde Prime. They got us in contact with the planet Celestina since they're staying there for now," The queen describes and Catra hums, taking it in.

“Well, tell me if I’m needed.”

“Will do. I can give you guys an update if you want.”

“Would be appreciated, Sparkles. See ya.” She waves and turns around to go see Adora in the training room. 

***

“Hello? Hello?” Starla’s voice echoes through the room.

“Hi, Starla. Thank you for calling us,” Glimmer greets Starla as the fighter moves the device for all the siblings to come into view. 

“Hi, Queen Glimmer and everyone else,” Starla greets happily, giving them all a wave and a smile.

Everyone greets one another for a moment before they get down to business. Seahawk, Mermista, Entrapta, Perfuma and Scorpia have come for the meeting, while the rest of the alliance is busy, but plans to be updated later. 

“Alright, the first thing we need to talk about is getting some supplies over here,” Jewelstar begins and everyone nods their heads.

“Okay, tell us what you need,” Glimmer replies. 

“More food of any kind, please. The lack of magic has made this planet weak. There’s some crops and animals to live off of, but it’s not the best. Scientists are working on ways to modify food and create their own, but it’s not happening soon enough,” Jewelstar describes, moving his hands as he speaks.

“Interesting,” Entrapta mutters to herself.

“We have lots of food to spare. Entrapta, do you have a small ship ready for space travel to send the supplies?” Glimmer turns to the woman.

“Yes, I do!” She responds cheerfully. 

“And can you spare some fruits and vegetables, Perfuma?” Glimmer asks and Perfuma gives her a thumbs up.

“Always.”

“The supplies should be arriving soon. Just send coordinates and we’ll have it sent out ASAP,” Glimmer says and Jewelstar nods his head. 

“Good, but we have another problem,” Tallstar announces.

“Yeah, a big one,” Starla agrees with a frown.

“What is it...?” Scorpia breaks her silence, seeing the way the siblings tense up. 

***

Catra wins, pinning Adora on the floor and laughing hysterically at her little pout. 

“Guess we’re not even anymore, Princess,” She coos, wrapping blonde hair around her finger. “I win.”

“Cheater.”

“Sore loser,” Catra replies, rolling her eyes.

“We didn’t count down. You just went for it,” Adora describes.

“You should’ve been prepared then,” Catra replies before sticking out her tongue. 

“Ugh, enough arguing. Just kiss me. I missed you,” Adora huffs. 

“You started i—“ Adora silences her with a kiss and Catra just shrugs, letting herself be silenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think the next chapter is going to be smut, Catra and Adora’s first time. i don’t know if i will since i’ve only written smut once before. i was wondering your thoughts as readers.
> 
> as always, thank you for reading! comments are appreciated.


	11. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sparring, sexual tensions are high and the two decide it’s time for their first time. Includes: biting, scratching, hair pulling, cunnilingus and fingering.
> 
> **SMUT AHEAD. The smut is skippable but there’s fluff at the end that I recommend reading since it develops their relationship a tad more. Just skip to the asterisks and the rest is fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for how long it took me to write this. it’s my second time writing smut so i was nervous i wouldn’t portray it correctly or write it well enough. comments are appreciated!

Adora feels the cold floor through the thin jacket she wears. Catra may have beat her during their little sparring session, but Adora knows she'll come out on top in the end. The feeling of Catra's lips on hers and the warmth of her body makes her numb to the chill. Her fingers reach up to wavy hair, clinging to it as if it's a lifeline. She yanks gently and Catra moans before hiding the embarrassing noise with a rough kiss. Adora smirks into the kiss, pleased that she can make Catra make such noises. 

Catra's hands reach for the zipper on her jacket, zipping it down slowly, doing her best to not just tear the piece of fabric apart. She would, if Adora hadn't just gotten this jacket. And if it didn't look so good on her. She pulls away to admire the sight of her girlfriend. And her heart stops. The opening of the fabric reveals Adora's black sports bra, her heaving chest and her beloved abs. Catra lets go of the jacket and just feels the warm body under her. The way Adora's muscles tense with each touch brings a smirk to Catra's mouth. She continues to breathe but heavily. Her eyes move back up to meet blue-grey ones. 

"Do you want to...?" Adora asks weakly, her voice almost hoarse and rough. And oh so sexy to Catra.

She bites her lip nervously. She's been ready for so long. She's thought about it. Dreamt about it once. Kissing Adora before, coaxing those noises out of her made Catra so confident, but now, her mind begins to race.

"You are just a pet. You are not worthy of Adora. Don't you dare think you two are equals. And don't you dare ruin Adora's chances of succeeding," Shadow Weaver's rough voice echoes in her mind. 

Catra's heart stops and she breathes in a gasp when she feels a warm hand on her cheek. She's reminded of Shadow Weaver's gentle but manipulative touches, but when she looks to see cold, angry eyes, she sees gentle and dilated grey ones. Instead of a cold touch, this one is warm and inviting. Those eyes care for her and ask her if she's okay. 

"We can stop," Adora reminds her and leans over to plant a kiss on her forehead. 

"No, I want to. I'm just..." Catra pauses for a moment, biting her lip again. "Scared," Catra whispers. She's scared she'll hurt Adora. Fail her. And she's... "Scared that I'm not good enough," Catra vocalizes. 

"You're perfect," Adora assures, placing a kiss on her flushed cheek. "Do you trust me?"

"Always."

"Okay, trust my words then. You are perfect. You are good enough." She grabs Catra's hands and kisses her knuckles. "Beautiful," she compliments her. 

"So, are you ready to...you know..." Catra hates how bad she is with words. 

"Yep. Can I carry you?" Adora rubs Catra's arms gently, her eyes studying Catra's. 

"You always have to show off your muscles, huh?" Catra teases, squeezing a strong bicep. "Yeah, carry me, Princess. Show me what those muscles can do," She whispers, her voice raspy. 

The heat in her core builds up more at the hungry yet gentle look in Catra's eyes. So, Adora does what she does best and shows off what she can do. She lifts her up bridal style and she makes sure to take the slightly longer way, avoiding the war room. She rather not be interrupted. 

Catra begins to kiss her neck, almost making her jump. Instead, she squeezes Catra's leg a little tighter and picks up the pace to their bedroom. Her breath hitches, making Catra arch an eyebrow. Catra smirks at the reaction and continues to listen to the sound of Adora's breathing. She hears her breathing become more ragged and continues to kiss her, seeing how riled up she can get Adora. After all, that's what she doesn't best.

Holding Catra like this, Adora is reminded of saving her from Horde Prime's clutches. Instead now, Catra is warm in her arms. She's breathing and...she's kissing her neck. And damn it, does it feel nice. She smiles to herself. She doesn't need to save Catra and Catra doesn't need to save her. They're both safe for once. The war is past them.

Catra nips at Adora's neck, breaking Adora out of her train of thought, and earning herself a whimper. She shivers and Catra feels it, purring even louder at the movement. 

"Almost there," Adora whispers and Catra chuckles, burying her face in her neck. 

"Hurry it up, Princess," Catra whispers, tilting her head to meet her eyes.

Adora smirks. "Impatient as always," She teases.

"You know it," Catra responds and goes back to kissing her neck, beginning to let her tongue glide against the smooth, perfect skin she plans to ruin tonight. 

She takes in Adora's scent: the smell of sweat and Brightmoon's soap. Plus, that sweet smell that Adora has always had. Catra doesn't know how to describe it, all she knows that she's always enjoyed smelling it. When Adora left her, she had buried her nose in those sheets, breathing in that scent as if it was her oxygen. 

They get to the door and Adora almost kicks it open before Catra leans over to open it for her. Adora kicks it closed and Catra feels her nerves begin to work up. She does her best to ignore them her hands are reaching for Adora's hair, which is back in that ponytail, and she yanks it out, breaking the band in the process. 

Adora lets out a small groan. Most make out sessions, if Adora had her hair up, Catra would make sure to rip it out. And always, she made sure to break whatever band held it up. Adora for a moment wonders what number band this one is. Twenty? Twenty-five?

"You really do hate my hair bands, huh?" Adora says and Catra shrugs.

"I've always liked your hair down." She tucks a strand behind Adora's ear. "Especially since it's easier to pull," She whispers and grabs a couple strands, yanking them lightly. "And we both know you like that, Princess," She rasps and Adora's breath hitches again.

Adora groans and places Catra down on the bed. Catra makes sure to let go of her, not trying to rip it out. Catra giggles at Adora's flushed face, continuing to purr. Just a month ago, Catra pulled on Adora's hair and from there, they both found that they liked hair pulling, so Catra is sure as hell going to continue doing it tonight. Especially, seeing Adora's rewarding reactions.

Adora sits on the bed, legs on either side of her girlfriend's hips. Their lips meet again and Catra manages to yank the jacket off, tossing it off the bed and onto the floor. The zipper hitting the floor makes a tiny sound, compared to the sounds of their moaning and heavy breathing. 

Adora's fingers reach up Catra's shirt as they always do in times like these. She likes to feel the soft fur under her finger tips. And she likes to feel the way Catra's body reacts to her touches, the way her stomach clenches, and how her abs tighten. She lifts the shirt a bit higher and Catra's breath becomes quicker, as if she's afraid she'll disappoint, but her body could never disappoint Adora. Adora leans down, kissing from her stomach up to where her shirt has been lifted. She lifts herself up a little and looks at Catra, whose chest rises and falls quickly.

"Can I take off your shirt?" Adora asks. Catra's eyes widen a little. 

They've gotten this far before, making out in their underwear, but this time is different. Adora gives her an encouraging smile, but she doesn't say a word. She doesn't pressure her. 

Catra's always wanted control. After being manipulated, belittled and compared to Adora her entire life it just makes sense for her to have felt that way. But right now, under Adora's stare, she's happy to give it up. Of all the people to lose control to, she's happy to give it to Adora. But this isn't a battle. By losing control, she isn't losing. She's gaining a closer connection to Adora. And she's happy to do so.

She lifts her back off the bed and quickly rips off the shirt, throwing it across the room. She's now in her red sports bra. Adora looks her up and down. Her flush spreads from her face to her neck and the tips of her ears. Catra smiles at the sight, revealing fangs which Adora pauses on for a moment. She wants those against her skin, but she can wait a bit, wanting to soothe her girlfriend's nerves.

"Beautiful. So beautiful." Catra purrs at Adora's voice. Adora reaches up to rub behind her ears, soothing her and making her heartbeat slow for a second. "You're so perfect."

Catra reaches up, running her fingers through beautiful blonde hair, so different from her mane, from her waves. When they were little, Catra was always jealous of her hair, but now she just appreciates it. That jealousy is gone and is replaced with love. And she's glad it is. 

Adora continues kissing Catra where she was before, slowly making her way up from her belly to her chest. She doesn't take off the bra and kisses the skin that isn't covered by it. She wants to take this slow, though the heat in her belly is saying otherwise. Catra's chest rises and falls under her lips. Adora puts more weight on top of Catra and soon, they're chest to chest. 

Feeling Adora's weight and her warm skin on her, Catra wants to kiss her until they become one. Adora can hear her own blood rushing and how quickly her heart is pounding in her ears. She continues kissing Catra's collarbones, letting her tongue flick out occasionally, like Catra was doing to her neck before.

On the other hand, Catra is lightly scratching Adora's back and when Adora hits a good spot, her claws dig into her just a little. It stings and it burns, but it's pleasant to Adora. It motivates her to keep going. Catra lets out a small chuckle.

"You like it rough?" Catra rasps and Adora pulls back, looking down on her.

"Y-yeah," Adora replies breathlessly. Catra squeezes a little, her claws digging into the skin just a little, earning herself a sweet sound. 

Catra smiles at her, raising an eyebrow. Adora reaches out, cupping Catra's face and stroking one of her fangs.

"Bite me, please," Adora begs, her voice weak.

Catra's eyes widen a little at the request and she can't seem to find her voice.

"How hard?" Catra reaches up to feel the soft skin of Adora's neck. 

"Sort of hard? I don't know honestly." Adora shrugs. 

Catra smiles at that and obliges. "I'll start off gentle." 

Her hands reach up and pull Adora's neck and face closer to her. She kisses Adora's shoulder and moves down to her collarbone, kissing her there for a moment. Adora continues to rub her ears, making her purr. Her purring becomes the loudest sound of the room and Catra is proud of it. Though, she wants Adora to the be the loudest of the room.

And she can make that happen.

She sinks her teeth into her neck gently, them barely piercing the skin. Adora moans in her ear and Catra's stomach clenches at the sound. She licks the spot soothingly and kisses it before continuing to nibble at her neck. 

Then, she bites her a little harder than the past nibbles and Adora moans even louder. Catra continues to bite. Kiss and bite. Kiss and bite. Lick. Bite. Kiss. She tastes a little bit of sweat on her tongue and she revels in the noises that come out of Adora. With each sound, each quiver, Catra feels herself come more and more pent up. She can't seem to think straight anymore. All she wants is the taste of Adora on her tongue.

Adora's shaky fingers reach up to Catra's bra and stay there for a second. Catra can feel her fingers and looks up. Their eyes meet and Catra immediately slams their lips together before pulling away.

"I'll take off mine if you take off yours," Catra says, lifting up the strap of her bra and then letting it slap her skin.

"Okay." Adora wiggles her eyebrows making Catra laugh. She looks so goofy, with her messed up hair, bruised neck and flushed face. 

"Cut it out, dork," Catra teases, though she doesn't mind Adora doing things like that. 

Such things ease her nerves. They're both awkward and inexperienced, but it's still such a pleasant time anyway. It's such a serious and intimate moment between them, but at the same time, it's comfortable and they both lose their egos for a moment, putting the other first.

Catra kisses her cheek before they both do as they promised. In a few seconds, their entire torsos are out in the open. Catra feels like she should cover up but the hungry look in Adora's eyes makes her resist. Catra feels a little insecure. Adora has always had the biggest chest, bigger muscles, everything she has seems so much better than Catra's. 

Though in seconds, Adora's face is on her chest, giving her many kisses. This time, it's Catra moaning. She bites her knuckles to try to keep quiet but Adora pauses and looks up at her.

"Let it out. It's just you and me." Adora kisses her on the lips. "And I want to hear you," Adora adds, her voice becoming lower. It's almost as if it's an order. Catra shivers and just buries her hands in Adora's hair. 

She complies with the order, letting whatever noises she has out. All for Adora. If Adora wants this, she'll give. She'll give anything for her.

Compared to her roughness, Adora is so gentle. Her kisses are heavenly. She can feel the love in every touch, in every bit of hesitation. She feels her heart explode. Never in a million years did she think she would get this far—that they would get this far. She dreamt about it, especially in their teens when her hormones were at their worst. She imagined moments like this in the showers several times and she's cried many times, believing that it wouldn't be a reality. But now it is. And Gods, Adora on top of her, being skin to skin to her, being able to coax noises out of her, Catra is honored. She's shocked but she's incredibly grateful. 

This is the most gentle anyone has ever treated her. Shadow Weaver was rough and violent. Even her words stung every time. One of her childhood friends, Lonnie, even she was rough. Even Scorpia wasn't this gentle, but she also never went this far with Scorpia. 

Adora takes Catra's nipple in her mouth and the gentleness from before disappears for a moment. Catra is broken out of her thoughts, letting out a cry and a whimper. 

And all Catra can think about is how she wants these pants off. Any barrier between them just isn't right. She wants Adora so bad and she can feel herself getting closer and closer to her peak.

But instead of continuing to strip, Catra decides to award Adora for how amazing she's making Catra feel. She tries to ignore her heat for a moment and puts Adora first. She runs her claws down her back, earning herself a yelp and a moan. Adora huffs, her warm breath hitting Catra's chest. Adora, understanding the message, continues to kiss and suck at Catra's chest. She bites her one time and Catra feels like she's putty under Adora's fingers. 

"I want more," Catra whimpers and she's shocked at her voice. How weak it sounds. The shakiness of it. 

"Tell me what you want." Blue-grey eyes meer hers and Catra crumbles. 

"Pants off," Catra says and lifts her knee, placing it between Adora's legs.

Adora bucks into her at the touch and manages to smile down at her.

"Yeah, yeah," She agrees and goes to take off her pants before Catra stops her.

"Can I?" Catra asks and Adora lifts her hands, nodding her head. Catra smiles at her. "Thank you," She whispers and kisses Adora sweetly, gently. 

She slides down her girlfriend's pants and underwear, watching as more and more skin is revealed. Seeing her strong thighs, Catra feels the tension, the want in her core, get worse. Adora's muscles will always do something to her. Finally, the pants are off and Adora is fully nude. Catra takes in her body. Pink nipples, pale skin becoming more and more flushed, her messy hair, her red and bruised neck, her muscles that Catra wants to get crushed and squeezed by. 

Catra places her hand on Adora's stomach and starts kissing her stomach just as Adora has done to her. She feels the hands Adora has placed on her shoulders tighten. She kisses lower and lower. 

"Catra, please," Adora begs and Catra flushes, those words making her throb. 

Catra doesn't bother to tease. She's too pent up and the smell of Adora's arousal is keeping her from thinking straight. She could tease her some other time. Right now, she wants to give. Give, give, give. So she does. She reaches out and slides her hand down to the sensitive nub. For a moment, her mind becomes clear of its haze and her anxiety builds up just a little. She isn't sure of what she's doing and she wishes she'd asked Netossa and Spinnerella for advice, but they're in deep now. And Catra doesn't plan on stopping.

Her hand reaches the nub and she rubs, making Adora quiver and whimper. Her legs shake and her muscles twitch. Catra smiles to herself and dips her fingers a little lower and feels Adora's slick.

"Aww, you're all pent up, Princess," She drawls, lowering her voice and trying to keep it steady the best she can.

"F-For you," Adora whimpers and Catra smiles even wider. "Catra, please," She begs. 

Catra isn't sure what to do except keep rubbing before she decides to do something more. Something she'd done to herself a couple times in the shower. She retracts her claws.

She takes her middle finger and slides it in, earning more heavy breathing and a moan rumbling against her skin. Catra shivers. Catra's heart races and she pulls Adora down to kiss her roughly. She bites her lip and their mouths open, tongues meeting. Each kiss is rough, as if they're trying to devour one another. Catra continues to pump in out and slowly. Catra can feel herself getting wetter and wetter with every moan and every swipe of their tongues. Adora is the same way. Catra can feel Adora's own slick gushing onto her hand.

She decides she can wait. They then pull away to breathe, huffing. Catra opens her eyes and sees Adora's tight grip on the sheets, her knuckles white. Adora can no longer sit up, using her shaking arms to hold herself up above Catra. She buries her head in Catra's neck.

"C'mon, get on your back," Catra coos and takes out her finger, just in case. Adora whines at the loss of contact but goes with it.

Once they're flipped, Catra is admiring Adora. One hand palms her breast and the other sticks a wet finger back inside.

"Gods, you're perfect," Catra compliments her as she watches Adora bite her lip at the contact.

"Another finger," She whispers and Catra obliges.

She hears Adora groan and her tighten, which makes Catra slow up her pace. It stings a little but it feels so good to Adora. Catra keeps her pace slow for a moment before getting right back to her previous pace. Adora whimpers and their lips collide again but this time it's slow. Their mouths open and their tongues meet, but everything is very slow and gentle. Catra whimpers into Adora's mouth and they pull away with a string of saliva in between them.

She feels Adora shiver and she tightens around Catra's fingers. "Cah-Catra," She lets and out and Catra knows she's almost finished. 

Catra herself is very close. Watching Adora reach her peak is intoxicating. 

Catra's hand aches so she decides to move her head down low as she recalls something read about when researching sex. She starts using her tongue so she can slow the pace of her hand. Her tongue flicks against her girlfriend's clit and she feels Adora tighten around her fingers. Adora lets out a cry. Catra decides to continue doing that, driving Adora closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck," Adora whines and Catra almost lets out a whimper at the sound of Adora swearing. 

She knows Adora is close and so is she. She watches Adora's face. Her eyes are shut tightly, she chews on her lip, and she grips the sheets tightly once again. Her stomach and chest move quickly with every breath. Catra can see the sweat on her forehead and chest. Catra smirks in between kisses and swipes of her tongue. She did this to Adora. Adora is crumbling because of her. 

"Fuh-uh...Fuck...Catra!" Catra slows down as she feels Adora tighten around her. Adora's hand reaches for the one on her breast and squeezes it.

"Cum for me," Catra says and Adora does.

She slowly pumps in out and gives her clit one last flick before halting, watching Adora ride it out. She continues to pump in and out slowly until Adora whimpers, signaling for her to stop. Catra slowly takes her soaking fingers out and gladly laps at them, taking in the sweet and tangy flavor. Adora watches her with a shy smile.

Catra's heart feels like it's going to explode. She's very pent up from all of that and not getting her release, but she's pleased with herself. She managed to pleasure Adora, make her feel good and not hurt her in the process. Catra made herself feel good without hurting someone else. She breathes out a breathe she didn't know she was keeping and feels her muscles loosen.

"Give me a sec and I'll do you," Adora huffs with that fire in her eyes, breaking out Catra from any thoughts that don't revolve around her girlfriend.

Catra smiles, climbing back on Adora and kissing her. Adora can taste herself on Catra's lips and tongue and whimpers at it all. They pull away and Catra strokes her hair lovingly. 

"I wanna do the same to you," Adora says and Catra bites her lip.

"Please do, Princess." 

Adora pushes through her fatigue and flips them over. Adora frowns, realizing Catra still has pants on. 

"Yeah, I want 'em off too," Catra says and picks herself up, wiggling the pants off with a little assistance from her girlfriend. 

Adora begins by sucking on her neck and Catra grips Adora's hair tightly, yanking it and earning herself a grunt. 

"Adora, please. Lower," She whimpers. 

Adora continues to kiss her neck before pulling away. "Patience, kitten." Catra's insides clench at the nickname. It's so much different when Adora says it.

"Shut up, dumbass. You're the least patient pers—" Adora sucks on a nipple and Catra moans, cutting herself off. 

Adora pulls away, smug. "You were saying."

"Hurry up and eat me out, Princess. I'm not gonna last much longer," Catra replies with a smirk, doing her best to keep her cool. Adora flushes a little at the words and how blunt she is. 

So, that's what that's called. Adora tries to remember that. 

Adora listens and dips lower, kissing every bit of skin and fur she can before she makes it to her destination. She kisses the sensitive nub, making Catra's hips buck into her face. Adora begins to lick the nub as Catra groans, biting her knuckles, but not holding back all the noises that build up in her throat. 

Adora feels Catra's thighs clamp around her head and she feels the muscles in her thighs clench, keeping her in place, telling her to continue. 

Adora continues, listening to Catra's body language, taking her tongue lower and lower until she meets her girlfriend's entrance. Catra's hand pushes her head closer and Adora experiments, sticking her tongue into her entrance. Catra cries out.

"Adora, please!" 

Adora wraps her arm around Catra's thigh, reaching over to her clit, rubbing it in circles. She continues to lick, tasting Catra's slick on her tastebuds. It's tangy and salty but very addicting. 

"Shiit...Fuck, Fu-uck," Catra's broken words and whines keep her motivated to keep going. "Ah-Adora!"

Adora decides to mimic what Catra did and begins to lick her clit before sticking one of her digits inside. Catra clenches and squeezes her head tighter between her thighs. 

"Faster!" Catra almost shouts and Adora picks up the pace. 

Catra's insides clench and twitch and Adora can tell she's close. Almost there. Adora sticks another finger inside and Catra clenches even tighter before letting her go. Adora moves slower like Catra did for her as Catra becomes accustomed to the pleasant stretch. 

"Faster," Catra whispers, her voice weak. 

Adora goes right back to her previous pace before speeding it up a little more, making it a little rougher. Catra cries out and pulls Adora's hair, making her moan. 

"Adora, I-I'm so cl-close. Kih-Kiss me," Catra begs.

Their eyes meet and Adora notices how blown out Catra's eyes are. She takes in the sweat droplets on her beautiful fur and the flush on her cheeks. It's a beautiful sight. Adora quickly obliges, using her thumb to play with her girlfriend's clit instead, before slamming their lips together. The kiss is rough once again. Catra is biting her lips and every movement of lips and tongue are quick. The kisses slow a little and Catra clenches against Adora's fingers, and Adora knows this is the end. Adora moves away from her lips and kisses her neck. 

In moments, Catra is quivering, breathing heavily and gushing all over Adora's hand. Her head falls back and all her muscles tighten before loosening.

"Fuck, Princess," Catra says with small smile before shutting her eyes for a moment.

Adora giggles and lays on her side, playing with Catra's messy and sweaty hair. She rubs behind her ears, getting a purr out of her and for her eyes to open. 

"Was I good?" Adora checks and Catra chuckles at her and leans into her, pulling their bodies closer. They're once again skin to skin.

"Amazing," She compliments and kisses Adora's cheek.

"Same to you, kitten." Catra shivers at the name, making Adora smirk. 

"Don't call me that unless you want round two," Catra threatens, trying to growl out the words, but she just sounds tired in the end.

"I'm up for that," Adora says and Catra scoffs.

"Ugh, well I'm tired. Maybe later," Catra replies.

Maybe if they hadn't had their little sparring session she would be up for round two, but all she feels now is how heavy and sweaty her body feels. Her head feels incredibly light, but her eyelids and her body is the opposite.

She lets herself rest for a moment.

***

"Catra, I know you don't like water, but do you want to take a bath together?" Adora offers and Catra sighs.

"I don't. And I don't like baths." 

She's reminded of falling into a lake as a child, almost drowning. She's also reminded of the bath Horde Prime placed her in. How much pain she was in. Her desperation. Her shouts for Adora. 

She holds back a shiver at the thought. Water has always been her enemy and one of her greatest fears. 

"I'll be in there with you, I promise. It's okay if it you don't want to," Adora replies and Catra sighs and buries her face into Adora's neck.

"If you're in there with me, I'll do it. Besides, I feel gross anyway," She mumbles and Adora hums. 

"I'll pamper you," Adora promises and Catra smiles up at her.

"Go ahead, Princess."

Immediately, Catra feels the weight next to her leave her, along with the warmth. She frowns at that. Adora hands Catra her jacket which Catra tore off earlier.

"Wear it for now. So you don't get chilly." 

"Ugh, you're such a softie." Catra teases, joking gagging. She Adora's shoulders and pulling her close before kissing her on the lips gently. "But I love it."

"I love you," Adora whispers and Catra smiles up at her.

"I love you too, Adora." They share a gentle and sweet kiss again. Catra doesn't care if she's getting soft and vulnerable, not when it feels so good. Not when it's for Adora.

"'Kay, I'll go grab your special wash for your fur and get the bath ready," Adora says and she's out of the room.

Adora reaches the bath tub, which is basically the size of one of the baths in Mystacor. Definitely big enough for two people, maybe even four. Adora sets up the bath, making it nice and warm. She uses non-scented soaps for Catra's nose, even though after these few months in Brightmoon she's become used to such things. She pours some soap into the water but not too much, just enough for some bubbles. She grabs two towels and places them close to the bath before placing the soaps on the ledge of the bath. 

After a couple minutes, she stops the water and walks back into the bedroom to hear Catra humming a song to herself. Catra's ears perk up and she opens her eyes, meeting Adora's.

"You have a nice voice," Adora compliments and lifts Catra.

"Thanks, and you have a habit of carrying me."

"I don't see you wanting to be put down." Catra smirks at that and kisses Adora's bicep.

"Oh, I don't." Adora giggles at that, making Catra smile wider.

They reach the bath and Catra can feel the steam coming from it. She takes off Adora's jacket and tosses it gently onto the floor. 

Her eyes than reach the bath and the water. She's reminded of Horde Prime, the way that water stung, how she cried out for Adora. She shivers and Adora kisses her temple.

"I'm here. Are you sure you want to go in?" 

"Yeah, I trust you," Catra says and Adora's heart swells. "Just get in with me."

"I will."

Adora gets into the water with Catra in her arms and slowly lowers herself. Catra holds onto her and tenses as the water begins to touch her, but once she realizes she is safe and this water doesn't hurt, she loosens up her body. After a few moments, Catra lets go of Adora and sits next to her, breathing out a sigh. 

"'S nice," She mumbles and Adora smiles. “But seriously, bubbles?”

Adora snorts. “You like them.” 

“Did you put glitter in the tub too?” Catra teases.

“Nah, that’s Glimmer’s thing,” Adora replies.

“Wouldn’t want to steal Sparkles’s spotlight,” Catra adds and they both chuckle. 

They relax for a moment, enjoying the silence and the warmth on their fur and skin. Catra leans her head on Adora’s shoulder and then looks at the marks she’s given her. She kisses Adora’s neck once again, this time gently.

“Mine,” She whispers and Adora smirks. “These are gonna look so good tomorrow,” Catra teases.

“You sound so pleased.”

“‘Cuz I am. Everyone will know you’re mine.” That fire in Catra’s eyes is back and Adora feels her stomach flip. 

“Good,” Adora replies and leans in, pressing their foreheads together. She then pulls away, pushing back Catra’s wet bangs. “Can I wash your hair?”

“Knock yourself out.” 

Adora grabs Catra’s shampoo and then begins to wash her hair, moving her hands slowly. Catra leans her head back, into the touches, and moves her ears down, away from the soap. Adora turn on the faucet and Catra leans her head under it. She smiles when it’s over and sighs when she opens her closed eyes to see Adora grabbing the conditioner. 

She goes to protest but gives in when Adora decides to massage her head and scalp with her fingers again. She purrs a little and leans into her touch once again, making Adora smile to herself. They then wash off the conditioner and Catra shakes her head, shaking some of the water off. 

Adora then grabs the special body wash meant for Catra’s fur and gets some in her head before washing her body, rubbing her hands slowly. She earns herself some purrs and a shiver as she washes her girlfriend. 

“I should make you wash me every wash day,” Catra says and Adora shrugs.

“I would be happy to.” Adora kisses the top of her head. “Thank you for trusting me today and letting me bathe you.”

Catra grabs one of her hands and presses her back to Adora’s chest, stopping all movement for a second. 

“You’ve earned my trust,” Catra says softly. Adora squeezes her hand back. 

Catra looks down at the water and Horde Prime flashes through her mind for a second. 

“Thank you for coming back for me and giving me this chance. You always come back. I’m so grateful, Adora. Tonight...I was so nervous, but it was amazing. Thank you,” Catra says and moves so she can sit next to Adora and look in her in the eyes.

Adora’s heart swells and she tears up, making Catra giggle. She pulls Catra in for a hug and rests her chin on her girlfriend’s wet hair. 

“Thank you, Catra. For the Heart, for tonight, for everything.”


	12. A New Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star Siblings reveal the threat to the princesses. Bow comes back with Adora’s books and scrolls. Glimmer asks Bow for an opinion.

"There's a group of people, and they've been around for a while and made their mark, who are against brining back magic," Jewelstar states calmly.

"They have a big presence and even if people aren't a part of their group, they still are pressured by them and believe in what they have to say," Tallstar adds, making Glimmer hiss.

"And what's their reasoning?" Glimmer asks before biting her lip.

"Magic has been the cause of many wars and issues. Wrong people get their hands on it all the time. Imagine Horde Prime if his weakness wasn't magic. Imagine if he could use magic...we would..." Tallstar replies and drifts off, his eyes looking to his sisters. Starla grabs his arm assuringly, as if to say she would never leave his side.

"We wouldn't be here, possibly," Glimmer finishes the thought, shutting her eyes and scrunching up her face. 

"Plus, the planet we're staying on, Celestina has had its own issues with magic which are engrained in its history and culture. There was a hundred year long war involving many different users of magic over land and power. Those without magic were just pawns and victims of those blessed with the ability to use it," Jewelstar comments. 

"It's very terrible. It's very sad what ended their war was the threat of Horde Prime," Starla adds, her face grim and her usually bright eyes losing that shimmer.

"These people were suffering from a war and Horde Prime still came for them to get rid of their magic, since it's what he feared most. And it's left these people devastated," Tallstar adds, clenching her fist.

"But a lack of magic brought these people terrible things. Like you said, they're devastated. Their vegetation is barely able to survive," Glimmer argues, placing a hand on her chest.

"Glimmer is right," Perfuma adds shyly, raising her hand before quickly setting it back down.

"Still, that doesn't erase all the evil magic has done to the planet and its people. It may help them, but it was a weapon in a very long war," Jewelstar replies.

"Ugh, this is so complicated," Mermista groans to herself, earning herself a glare from Glimmer and a pat on the shoulder from Seahawk.

"So, what does that mean for She-Ra trying to bring magic back to the universe?" Glimmer asks and the Star Siblings all look at each other with concerned looks.

"We honestly don't know," Starla admits. "But it's not going to be easy. And it may not be easy with the other planets either. This group is all over the place. People ran from this planet away from Prime, and spread this anti-magic stuff."

"You can't really blame us for being scared of something that hasn't been around in a thousand years," Tallstar adds. 

"I guess we can't," Scorpia agrees.

"It gave my siblings and I hope, but for many people, it's the opposite. It's another threat," Jewelstar continues and the princesses all share looks.

"Shouldn't you all be fascinated at something coming back after a thousand years of dormancy? Ugh, the experiments," Entrapta gushes with a huge smile on her face.

"Not the time, hon," Scorpia says gently, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"But it has always been around. There's still some magic in your planet and all the others. Enough to keep it alive," Glimmer argues, ignoring those around her.

"But bringing it back and giving people the ability to use it is completely different and new to us," Tallstar argues, raising her voice a little. 

"Whose side are you on?" Glimmer says, squinting at the siblings with confusion written all over her features.

"Yours. I agree that magic can be used for good. She-Ra came back and saved us all. We want magic back, but it's not going to be easy. We're just warning you guys and explaining why," Starla adds, trying to be the mediator. She forces a small smile as she speaks.

"What is this group called?" Scorpia asks, trying to ease the tension.

"They call themselves Mortals," Jewelstar replies.

"Aren't most people mortals? I'm mortal," Glimmer replies with an arch of her eyebrow, placing her hand on her chest.

"Exactly. People can relate to the term and it's easy to get them to label themselves so," Tallstar replies and Glimmer chews the inside of her cheek at that.

"Makes sense. Do you think they'll put up a fight against She-Ra?" Glimmer asks, pacing around as she speaks.

"Absolutely, but I don't know how much of a threat they are without magic. Still, these people fought against Prime and are just as passionate to find other ways to bring back life without magic," Tallstar replies.

"Maybe there's an in between," Entrapta begins, resting her hand on her chin.

"What do you mean?" Starla asks, tilting her head a little. 

"Magic and tech go together. Maybe you can use such knowledge to show them that magic doesn't have to be this new dangerous thing. It can be used to make their tech better and heal their planet," Entrapta explains and all the princesses nod their heads.

"Still, it's not going to be easy. We should get going though. We'll give you more updates if the group does anything. We suggest continuing to donate supplies to the planet. It'll ease tensions and make it easier for them to accept your ideas on bringing back magic," Jewelstar replies. 

"Thank you all for speaking to us today," Glimmer says, putting on a smile and trying to be as polite as possible. Meanwhile, on the inside, she is freaking out. 

How the hell is she supposed to deal with a group that's against magic that's been around for who knows how long? And what about Adora? 

When Glimmer gets her focus on the present back, she's looking at a bunch of princesses staring back at her. 

"We should tell Adora," Scorpia begins and Glimmer immediately shaking her head.

"Adora deserves her break. She grew up a child soldier and then risked her life, put her ass on the line so many times as She-Ra, almost fucking killed herself at the Heart for us months ago—she deserves some peace," Glimmer states sternly, looking at each and every one of them. "This will not leave this room until the next meeting where we gather everyone."

"She deserves to know. From what we know, She-Ra's like the only one that can bring back magic," Mermista argues.

"Can we just keep it quiet? Bow isn't here, my dad isn't here, neither is everyone else. We'll deal with it later. I just don't want to bother Adora, especially if there's not much we can do about it right now," Glimmer begs, looking at of all them once again. 

She gives Scorpia puppy eyes and the woman pouts in response.

"I wouldn't mind letting Catra enjoy her break a little longer. They deserve to be happy," Scorpia adds, rubbing the back of her neck.

"As long as we're not sweeping this under the rug forever, I'm okay with it. For now," Perfuma adds. 

"We'll wait a few days and then address it. I promise. I just owe it to Adora to let her enjoy her break while she can. I wanted her to end it on her own terms, but I don't know if it's an option anymore," Glimmer explains herself and all the princesses hum in agreement.

"I have work to do anyway, to get Celestina their supplies, so I can wait a little bit," Entrapta adds. 

"Fine," Mermista agrees.

"It's okay with me," Seahawk adds.

"Thank you, you all," Glimmer says fondly.

***

Catra wakes up with a start. Her body shivers and her heart races. All she can think about is the portal, Adora's fist in her face, the impact on her cheek, before her nightmare quickly went even more downhill, Horde Prime making his entrance. 

She's shivering, though she's also feeling a little hot with all this warmth around her. The warmth doesn't help her shivering and on the inside, she feels cold and her body aches at the memories. 

Adora's arm is draped over her body and her head is on Catra's stomach. Her legs are covered in warm blankets and in general, Brightmoon tends to be warmer. Especially compared to the Fright Zone, which even on its hottest nights, could never not feel frozen and lifeless. 

She lifts her hand and brings it to Adora's messy, blonde hair which is covering part of her face. Her face goes from scrunched to blank, letting the warmth of Adora's body become her main focus. She hears Perfuma's voice in her head and counts her breaths.

In and out. Nice and slow. In and out. Slow. Slow.

She opens her eyes and is once again met with Adora's sleeping face. Catra smiles fondly at her, looking how loose and comfortable Adora is. She feels the same way after breathing and grounding herself. Now all she can think about is last night and the intimacy the two shared.

Last night was the best night of her life, being able to share that intimacy with Adora, something that she couldn't fathom happening to her years ago. After all she's done, all she's been through, all the negativity in her life, all the abuse, she would've never expected something so pure and so bright in her life. But that's what Adora has always been in her life. The light in her darkness. The warmth in the cold. 

She almost tears up at the shock of it all and how grateful she is. Her chest constricts and her heart feels as if it's about to burst. 

All she's ever wanted is Adora and now she finally has her. And she has more than a friend. She has her, once again, as a life partner. 

Catra decides, once again, that she needs that ring as soon as possible. She also needs to plan an amazing night for them. She needs to show her love for Adora in more than just words and intimate touches. 

But it can wait. She's warm and comfortable for once, feeling safe for the first time in a long time, maybe the first in her life. And Adora is sleeping on her. She can't wake her up. 

Catra shuts her eyes and slows her breathing, letting herself enjoy this moment, something Adora is also learning to also do herself.

***

The two arrive at breakfast and immediately, Glimmer's eyes are on Adora's neck. Her face flushes and she clears her throat.

"I see why you two missed dinner last night," Glimmer comments, rolling her eyes.

"Aww, do you like my little additions, Sparkles?" Catra purrs, grabbing onto Adora's arm, making her flush.

"Shut up," Glimmer replies, putting her face in her hands, trying to hide the heat rising in her cheeks. "Ugh, and I thought Mermista and Seahawk were gross, but Seahawk's hickeys can't compare to that."

"You should look at her back," Catra can't help herself and she earns a gentle shove from Adora for it. 

"No, no, no. Enough. The queen orders you to not talk about that," Glimmer raises her voice, wagging a finger at them.

"I agree. Enough," Adora says, lightly punching Catra's shoulder. 

"Fine, fine," Catra says, raising her hands in surrender.

Swift Wind stands off to the side, enjoying breakfast with them today, but when he went to make his entrance, he couldn't help but listen to their bickering. Now he knows that he was sensing last night...Gross.

"So, how was the meeting?" Adora asks and Glimmer sighs before quickly putting on a small smile. 

She tries her best to not make it forced and just shrugs, doing her best to stay neutral.

"Just updates. We'll talk about it more once Bow and the all other princesses can come back for a meeting," Glimmer replies and Catra looks her up and down, suspicion written all over her features. 

"So, something happened, if you want everyone back to discuss it," Adora deduces, placing her hands on her hips. Glimmer quickly shakes her head.

"No, but the planet needs help, so we could sue everyone working together to produce supplies and stuff for them. Don't worry about it," Glimmer says. It's not a lie, but it's not the truth. Gods, she wished Catra would stop giving her that look. "So...how was your night?" Glimmer asks and immediately regrets it, honestly not wanting to know more. She's seen enough.

Catra smirks. "What do you thin—" Adora bumps Catra with her hip.

"Great," Adora replies with a smile. "Let's leave it at that."

"Please," Glimmer replies weakly.

***

A few days later, Bow arrives back at the castle, with many books and scrolls meant for Adora. The Best Friend Squad, surprisingly including Catra, ends up tackling him into a hug. Glimmer kisses his cheek as the other two separate from him. Catra fake gags and Glimmer shoots her a smirk as she yanks him closer.

"Thank the Gods your back. These two and their relationship have been driving me insane!" Glimmer says, shooting Catra a glare. "And I really missed you," She whispers and he chuckles. 

"I missed you too."

"Aww," Adora says, covering her smile with her hand and placing the other hand on her chest.

Bow shoots her a smile, grateful for her support. Catra is on the ground, stacking up all the scrolls and books he dropped. She can't read a bunch of them, but she recognizes the text as First One's writing. 

"Oh yeah, Adora, here are all the She-Ra books having to do with healing and magic, and her connections all the planets and living beings and all that stuff. The books tend to be translations, while the scrolls are mostly straight from the First Ones," He describes, motioning to Catra and the pile.

"How did you carry all this?" Catra asks and he shrugs.

"I did my best," He replies with a smile.

"Seriously, this is so much. Thank you, Bow!" Adora wraps him tightly in a hug and he wheezes. 

He pats her and she lets go of him, letting him take in a deep breath.

"Anything for you," He replies. 

"If you need a favor or anything honestly, just tell me," Adora replies and stands up, holding out her hand for him.

"Just don't overwork her or I will have your ass, Arrow," Catra threatens, taking a handful of the scrolls and books into her arms. 

"I would never," Bow replies with a pout, looking a little offended.

"Now, Princess, use those muscles, and give me a hand. We'll leave these two lovebirds to catch up,” Catra says, giving Adora a soft look before looking over to the other couple, and giving them a smirk.

"Yes, we need to catch up, Bow," Glimmer says, losing that smile and giving him a serious look. She grabs his hand and he squeezes her hand back assuringly.

He raises an eyebrow and then nods. "See you two later!" He waves at the other couple.

Bow and Glimmer then teleport out to the garden, so they can be alone. He smiles at the pretty scenery, despite his girlfriend’s clear concern. This is where him and Glimmer had their first date. How could it not bring a smile to his face? He sits on the bench Glimmer always sits on, which is the center of all this beauty. He lightly pulls on her arm and brings her to sit by his side.

“So, what’s going on?” Bow asks calmly.

“We had that meeting two days ago,” Glimmer begins, pausing for a second. He lets Glimmer think over her words and doesn’t interrupt. “The Star Siblings gave us updates and whatever. You know, the usual.” He nods his head and squeezes her hand a little tighter as she tenses. “But then they brought up this...group out in space that’s against magic. And they seem like a threat. And I don’t want to tell Adora and Catra, so I didn’t. I don’t know if I did the right thing and I don’t know if this group is actually a threat. Like, are they gonna come after Adora or us? I-I just dont know, Bow,” She confesses to Bow and when he hears her breath hitch, he immediately is rubbing her back, doing his best to soothe her.

“Did I do the wrong thing?” She asks him and he sighs.

“I don’t know, but I do know that you mean well. Besides, you’re going to tell them eventually, right?”

“Yes, I’m going to try to plan a meeting as soon as possible with you, all the other princesses and my dad.”

“Okay, good. So, why didn’t you tell them?”

“Because, you know Adora. If I told her she wouldn’t relax. We would be leaving on a space ship tomorrow or planning a trip into space in detail, and she would lose all her progress. She would lose her therapy sessions and her chance at a break. She’s working on taking care of herself, but if there’s a threat and she’s needed, Adora is out there, no matter what,” Glimmer explains, meeting Bow’s kind eyes.

“Yeah, so we’re just going to keep it from them until this meeting?” Bow asks and Glimmer shrugs.

“I guess. That’s what I asked of the other princesses and they agreed.” Bow nods his head and bites his lip, thinking it all over.

“That’s fine. We’ll go with that for now and it anything happens with that group before the meeting, then we’ll tell those two and solve it. Sound good?”

“Yeah, yeah. Gods, I hope I’m doing the right thing. I don’t want to hurt Adora by hiding this from her,” Glimmer says and uses her free hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. 

“If you explain yourself, she’ll understand. I’m a little iffy about it, but I see where you’re coming from,” Bow replies and Glimmer nods, leaning into Bow and shutting her eyes. “So, can you brief me on what they said at the meeting?”

“Yeah,” She agrees. “Just give me a sec. I’ve had trouble sleeping since I’ve been keeping this from them,” She admits and then opens her eyes to look at him. “And I missed you.”

He smiles at that and kisses her forehead, making her smile. “I missed you too, Glim. I’ll take you next time. My dads missed you anyway.”

“Aww, I’ll give them a call tonight.” 

“They’d like that. ‘Kay, now you should catch me up and after that, we can take a nice walk around. You need to relax.” Bow continues to rub her back, feeling how tense she is.

“Okay, so they’re called the Mortals...” She begins.

***

"She-Ra is going to try to spread magic to the rest of the universe?" A woman with long, flowing red locks asks. 

Her skin is bronze and her eyes are a few shades darker than her skin. There's three of them all sitting at the pub together. People cheer and drink, while they all speak quietly to one another in the corner of the room.

"Yes, Aiya, it sounds like that's what they're planning," The blond man replies, playing with a dagger.

"How the hell is She-Ra even back? You said your people created She-Ra and that she's been gone for a long ass time," Aiya raises her voice a little before taking a sip of her drink. 

"Well for us, being from a different dimension, it's only been like a hundred years or so since the last She-Ra, so we figured it's finally time," The pale, red-haired woman replies.

"But here, Teela, it's been a thousand years. Why the hell is she here anyway and not in your universe?" Aiya raises her voice, squinting at the two. "She's going to destroy this universe, bringing magic and the trouble that comes with it back."

"We'll stop her and bring her back, if you guys don't want magic," The blond man promises.

"You better, Adam," Aiya says, leaning over to him and poking him in the chest. "What your people created shouldn't become everyone else's problem."

"She-Ra has done good though, defeating Prime and all," Teela adds.

"She has and the Mortals are grateful, everyone in the universe is grateful, but after Prime and all of this shit, it's time for our universe to enjoy a time without magic or evil overlords wiping us all out," Aiya explains and the two nod their heads in understanding. 

They're not going to push this woman who took them in or this group, who also took them in. They have their beliefs and good reasoning behind them. They'll respect their beliefs and bring She-Ra and her magic, back to where she belongs, in their universe.


	13. Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora reads through the scrolls and books Bow has gotten her and learns more about her abilities. In the process, she gains back some terrifying memories. 
> 
> This chapter will describe abuse and there will be flashbacks. Flashbacks to these events have four asterisks before it, so anything with three asterisks is fine. Enjoy!

Adora sits on the floor in a red tank top and black gym shorts, scrolls and books surrounding her. Her hair is up in its usual ponytail, which Catra takes notice to. She's been wearing her down more and more recently. She's starting to only put it up when she's serious and ready to work. Catra deduces it's probably a habit.

Catra remains in bed, basking in the sunlight that comes in through the window. She has to leave for Perfuma's in a few minutes, so she spends the rest of her time supporting her girlfriend, watching her as she works. Her tail flicks back and forth lazily.

Adora is currently reading through a First One's scroll. It mentions Eternia and how originally, She-Ra was Eternia's protector, not the universe's. Then, they found at how powerful She-Ra is and her capabilities, and decided she was meant for much more. 

"Eternia," Adora mutters to herself and Catra's ear flutters to pick up the sound.

"What did ya say?" Catra asks, letting out a small yawn.

"Eternia, the planet where She-Ra is from," Adora replies, looking back at Catra with wide eyes. Catra smiles at her face, how innocent and hopeful she looks.

"Is that where you're from?" Catra asks and Adora shrugs.

"I'm not sure, but I'll keep reading," Adora replies and Catra nods her head.

Adora turns back around to her scroll and continues to read it, her fingers following the text, as if that makes the words make more sense to her. Adora tunes out the quiet sounds of the room, the constant sounds of the waterfall and Catra's humming. 

The reading continues, discussing how the alliance of planets decided they wanted She-Ra's protections, so from there, She-Ra would become that universe's protector. She would serve as a healer and as a mediator, there to end wars and stop evil from winning. 

Adora nods her head to herself, that making sense. Except she's now another universe's protector and she has no idea where Eternia is, if it still even exists. 

Adora gains back her focus and continues to read the scroll. It then describes how She-Ra is chosen, not by a person, but the goddess herself. The only requirement or the only pattern they can find is that she is of Eternian blood. Adora lets out a small gasp which then turns into a quiet smile.

"Catra, I am from Eternia! She-Ra has to be of Enternian blood, so that means I have to be Eternian!" She announces with a smile. 

Seeing her girlfriend so cheerful, Catra hops off the bed to wrap her girlfriend into a tight hug. Catra kisses her temple and Adora hums, squeezing Catra a little tighter. 

"So, what does that mean for you?" Catra asks as she rubs circles on Adora's back with her fingertips, her claws retracted.

"I don't know. Maybe someday I can find them. I just...I want to know where I came from. I want to meet my family, if they're still alive, and tell them I'm okay. And I want to be the best She-Ra I can be, and if Eternians can help me, then I have to meet them," Adora describes and Catra pulls away, looking at Adora seriously.

"You are the best She-Ra. You defeated Prime and saved the universe, and now you plan on spreading magic around this universe and bringing life back to planets he destroyed," Catra says and Adora sighs.

"But I don't know how to bring magic back or what else I can do," Adora argues, keeping her voice steady.

"You'll figure it out. Look at all those scrolls and books. There's gotta be something in there. But if you want to go to Eternia, I'll go with you," Catra promises, cupping Adora's cheek with her hand. "You are not leaving me behind," She states a little more seriously.

"I won't," She promises and Catra smiles.

Adora smiles back at her and leans in for a quick but tender kiss.

"Thank you for supporting me," Adora says, reaching up to rub behind Catra's ears, making her let out a purr.

"That's my job," Catra replies softly.

"And it's my job to support you. So, if you want to learn about the Magicats, I'll be there," Adora promises and Catra sighs at that, nodding her head. The nodding disrupts Adora's rubbing which makes Catra stop and lean into her touch.

"Maybe," Catra replies and sighs. "I think I should leave now, but Gods, you know where to rub behind my ears." Adora giggles at that.

"Have fun. Tell them I say hi."

"I will. Don't overwork yourself, Princess," Catra replies and kisses her forehead. 

"I'll try not to," Adora teases as Catra reaches the door. 

"Don't make me send Sparkles and Arrow Boy in here to check in you," Catra threatens, giving her a serious look before opening the door and shutting it behind her. 

Adora moves the scroll to the side, to a small pile of things she's finished reading. She opens a book which is faded, some of the pages yellowed, though the dark text appears to be just fine. There's sections dedicated to different things, "She-Ra and the Planets", "She-Ra and All Life", "She-Ra and Healing". "She-Ra and Healing" has multiple sections, which interests Adora. 

She flips to around the halfway point of the book and begins to flip through this section, finding that there's facts about general healing, to healing of the mind, to healing from magic. Adora knows about general healing and for the most part, can do it herself, so she skips to the second section.

The book states, "She-Ra can heal anything, from a planet to an animal. We're impressed by her healing abilities, as we keep discovering how powerful they are. An interesting discovery we made was that She-Ra can also heal the mind. When one is experiencing the effects of a traumatic event, She-Ra can press her hands to the temple of said individual and bring them comfort. 

"We've taken individuals with different mental illnesses and had She-Ra heal them, before looking at the effects of her healing. We've found that She-Ra does not take memories or get rid of the illness, all she does is soothe the pain.

"We've found that on the other hand, that She-Ra takes some of this mental toll. She will become stressed and lethargic, so it's not recommended to do this consistently."

Adora nods her head and hums to herself after finding out all this information. Those nights when Catra can't sleep, maybe She-Ra can soothe Catra. Even if it means taking on some of her pain, Adora decides it's worth it. For Catra.

Adora flips through the next couple pages, finding things about healing the effects of magic. Adora bites her lip and contemplates reading though this part. She knows once she reads this part, this will be all she thinks about. She'll try getting her memories back from Shadow Weaver and lose her focus on all the information she has before her. Adora folds the page and decides it'll be for later, but not too later. 

She'll read for a little longer before going back to this page. Her therapist told her to be selfish every once in a while. "Self care", she called it. Adora decides this will be her self care for the day, her little selfish moment of the day. 

She flips back to the section about She-Ra and life. 

This will be useful to know, Adora thinks to herself. If she's going to bring magic back, and in turn bring life back, she should know how she's connected to it. Maybe that will make the task easier for herself.

She reads through the section, finding herself trapped in the writing. She barely blinks, so absorbed in the information. The section discusses how She-Ra can bring back life, but only recently lost life. Adora thinks back to Catra, her cold, lifeless body, and how she refused for Catra to stay in that state. Adora can confirm that She-Ra can bring back life. The section adds that since She-Ra is connected to all life, as she is their protector. 

The next paragraph catches Adora's eye. This paragraph compares and calls She-Ra a mother, everyone's mother. It mentions how She-Ra has helped families conceive, heal miscarriages, and help with the mental anguish if she could not bring back said child, using her healing abilities. Adora smiles softly at those words, assuring her that She-Ra isn't a weapon, she is not a weapon. 

In those first days of being She-Ra, becoming a princess, being called a weapon, Adora was terrified. The thought of being a weapon, being used, like she was in the Horde, hurt her a lot. It kept her up many nights, especially when she struggled to heal, to not be something dangerous. She traces over the words with her finger, reading them over once again.

She skims over the next paragraph, discussing how while She-Ra has many responsibilities, the woman who wields the sword can still start a life, if lucky enough. Sometimes, she may not get the chance. Adora thinks back to Mara, the tears in her eyes during her last moments of life. Adora holds back tears and pauses her reading for a second to breathe. 

Once she's calm, she continues her reading. It mentions how She-Ra can have children. She pauses on those sentences. She does want kids, mini Catras running around. Her heart explodes at the thought. 

Gods, she's always wanted a life with Catra. The two have them never had a family. The Horde didn't give them brothers and sisters, just other soldiers who shared the same trauma and responsibility. The terms "mother", "father", or "sibling" did not exist. She doesn't need a big family, like Bow's, but she wants one. She hopes to have one, if Catra agrees. She also wishes and hopes to not make the same mistakes of Shadow Weaver, though she doubts she could come close to the evil in that woman. She shivers at the thought of Shadow Weaver. She can almost feel her cold fingers against her skin and the sharpness of her glare.

She goes back to reading, curiosity making her read the words very quickly. The text describes how She-Ra can produce children through her power. She may need a father or a mother, it's unclear, but her magic can do the job. There's limited information, the Eternian person writing the book admitted. But the past generations of She-Ras have proved that She-Ra don't need a father or science to have a child. 

Adora smiles softly to herself. She would discuss with Catra later, not tomorrow later, probably years from now later.

The page she folded beckons to her and Adora gives in, deciding she's done enough general reading. Now, she can be selfish and read something purely out of curiosity. 

She flips back to the page and stares at it, the faded yellow page, a small rip in it that was taped back together. All the text is there, ready for her to read. She takes a deep breath and begins to read, skimming for the part she needs. 

It describes how since She-Ra can heal, she can also get rid of the effects of a spell. Apparently, She-Ra needs to focus and be aware of the spell to get rid of it. Healing spells are different from healing injuries. There's not much detail about how to do this exactly, since Adora has figured out this is all from an Eternian scientist and not a She-Ra like herself. 

Adora leaves the book open and holds her hand out, breathing in and out, letting her emotions calm down. She then yells, "For the honor of Grayskull!"

She senses the warm and powerful feeling She-Ra gives her and when she opens her eyes, she's taller. She holds the sword in her hands and then rests it in her lap. She shuts her eyes and focuses on the spell. She doesn't know what it's called or what it's done. Did it erase her memory or block it? She's not sure but she focuses on it and focuses on trying to recall a blurry memory. She feels the anxiety she felt and how in moments, cold fingers were on her, ripping some of the feeling away from her. 

"Please, let me remember," Adora whispers weakly. She doesn't know who she's whispering to. Shadow Weaver, She-Ra, herself?

She focuses on this memory again and it seems to clear up. She feels the warmth of She-Ra take over for a moment and then all of a sudden, she's cold. 

****

She opens her eyes and she's in Shadow Weaver's quarters. She looks down at her body. It's much, much smaller than usual. Her hands are small. There's a bandaid on one of them. She looks up to her caretaker and there's a bit of fear, but there's some love too. This woman may have hurt her occasionally and threatened her, but she also took care of her. 

"Okay, Adora. I sense the magic in you. You're very powerful. I've tried to teach you spells but it doesn't work, so I'm going to try something else on you, to get your magic to awaken," Shadow Weaver states calmly and little Adora does not understand what any of this means. 

"Do you trust me?" Shadow Weaver asks as her fingers touch Adora's cheek softly. 

Adora nods her head and leans into the touch, smiling brightly up at her caretaker. In seconds, this soft touch becomes cold and tight. She grips Adora's face in one hand and keeps her there. Her eyes widen and she looks up at the angry eyes of her caretaker. 

All of a sudden, she feels the buzz of magic all around her body. It feels like there's a blanket all around her. It's warm before it suddenly becomes cold. And the blanket tightens, feeling more like a rope constricting her. It then stings and burns and her muscles spasm. She lets out a weak scream before she's mute and unable to do anything. She can't move. Her muscles move and twitch, but they don't move to her will. She can't escape.

And she doesn't know what's going on. Her vision is blurry from tears and she can barely make out the shadow looming over her. She feels the tears tumble down her cheek, but she can barely feel them over the burning in her body. 

"Come on, Adora! Fight back! I feel the magic in you! Let it out, child!" She can make out the voice but she doesn't understand the words, what she means. She can't understand why she feels this pain. Why is she doing this?

Adora sees stars and she feels weaker and weaker. More and more tired. Her eyes seem to shut without her telling them to. The pain stops, but at the same time, it doesn't. It just lessens. Adora feels like she can barely breath. Every breath, every movement hurts. 

When she opens her eyes, she does not see a caretaker. She sees a monster, an intruder, an attacker. She continues to sob, even though each breath, each sob, makes her body ache more. 

"Come here, child," Shadow Weaver coos and Adora tries her best to back away, even though each muscle in her body protests it. "Adora!" She orders and Adora stills.

"N-No," Adora whimpers, continuing to cry.

"Fuck," Shadow Weaver mutters to herself and walks over to Adora, who lets out a weak scream.

Adora shuts her eyes and prepares for the pain to come again. It doesn't, or not as intense. Thin, cold fingers touch her temple. The touch is gentle but this small amount of pressure alone sends sparks of pain throughout her head. Tears continue to fall on her flushed cheeks and her muscles continue to twitch.

"I can't have you scared of me, can I, child?" Shadow Weaver says and Adora opens her eyes, meeting the blurry image of her attacker. "Forget. Just forget." She sees her attacker moving, painting something in the air and then her vision goes black.

She opens her eyes again, feeling her body ache and feeling fear deep inside herself. The fear is far away, but it's there. She just doesn't understand why. She looks up at her caretaker.

"Wh-Why am I here?" Adora asks weakly and Shadow Weaver helps her stand back up. 

"I was congratulating you on your record time for the new simulation, but you fell asleep. You must be tired, child. I'll take you to your bed," Shadow Weaver replies sweetly and Adora nods her head. 

She can barely stand as she follows her caretaker and she can barely remember the trip ponce she arrives there. All she knows is that Catra is wrapped around her, trying to soothe her through quiet purrs.

"Are you okay, Adora? You look sick," Catra asks, her high pitched voice cracking. 

Catra looks warily back up at Shadow Weaver, who shoots her a glare. Shadow Weaver turns away and Catra leads them over to their shared bed.

"Just tired," Adora finally replies with slurred words, and lets herself fall back asleep in the warm arms of her friend.

***

Micah walks through the hallways, taking in the castle. Many days, he wakes up surprised that he's not at Beast Island. Now, he's back home, with his daughter in the room next to his. His wife may not be with him, but he's grateful to be back here. He feels like he has a second chance at life.

He walks up and down the hallways, taking in the sight before him. He touches his callused fingertips against the smooth material of the wall, grounding himself and reminding himself that he's here. He's home. He's safe. 

Until he hears a scream. He recognizes the scream. Adora. He sprints to the door and quickly opens it, not bothering to knock. He's met with She-Ra, her face scrunched up in pain, hands on her head. Her sword is to the side of her, on the floor, next to many books and scrolls. She's shaking and whimpering. Her jaw is clenched so tight, Micah guesses it'll be sore tomorrow.

He immediately pushes past all the books and scrolls and is at her side. He doesn't know whether or not to touch her. His daughter is a hugger in moments like these, but this is different and this woman is not his daughter.

"Adora, Adora, are you there? Can you hear me?" He asks, projecting his voice to make sure she can hear him. 

She doesn't respond. She continues to shake and clench her muscles. 

Seconds later, guards are at the door and he waves them off. He can handle this, whether she attacks him or she needs to be carried to the infirmary, Micah can do it. 

He wraps an arm around her and she flinches but doesn't protest. He grabs one of her hands and soothes her with a gentle voice.

"I'm here. You're okay. You're in Brightmoon. This is Micah," He tells her and she doesn't respond. 

He sits there for several minutes, asking if she can hear him and doing his best to soothe the blonde. Eventually, in what feels like hours, she opens her eyes. They glow for a moment and then they don't, and she transforms. She almost falls forward from her sitting position, but he catches her.

"Adora?" He asks and she weakly looks up at him.

"Micah?" She asks weakly. 

"Are you okay?" He asks her.

"Shadow Weaver," She answers simply and he has his answer. 

"Did she put a spell on you?" He asks, squinting at her and searching her features.

This can't be possible...She's dead. His heart stops for a moment. 

He doesn't know whether she's remembering her abuse or experiencing more of it, but neither option is good. 

He doesn't get an answer to his question as Adora's eyes glow and she shuts them again. 

****

"All right. I guess I'll have to try another tactic," Shadow Weaver talks to herself but little Adora thinks she's talking to her. "Do you love Catra?"

"I'm not allowed to do that, but she's my best friend," Adora answers cheerfully.

"Well, if you want Catra to stay alive and be well, you have to do something for me." Adora's face bunches up in worry.

"What do you mean?" Adora asks with a shaky voice.

"I'm going to use my magic on you and you are going to fight back. And if you don't, your precious Catra will face the consequences," Shadow Weaver says.

"Fight back?"

"Yes, but you have to use magic, not your fists, not a kick. Understand?" Adora nods her head.

She doesn't know how else to attack but she'll find a way. For Catra. 

Shadow Weaver lifts her arm and in seconds, Adora is on the floor, struggling to breathe. She doesn't know if she's experienced it before. Her body seems to recognize this feeling, but her mind doesn't. She feels the urge to shiver but her body can't move. Everything is tight. Everything burns. She wants to cry but she can't. 

"Adora! Fight back or Catra will die!"

Adora goes to protest but she can't find her voice. Her muscles can't move. She feels so weak. 

"I guess you want Catra to die then," Shadow Weaver states, her voice cold. 

In that moment, Adora's eyes glow and bright blue and Shadow Weaver gasps. Adora falls on her face and she is still. Her eyes shut and Shadow Weaver looks down at her.

"Good enough for me. Your Catra will live," Shadow Weaver states. She lifts Adora's head up and grey eyes meet hers. 

Adora manages a weak sob and tears run down her cheeks. "Catra," She whimpers.

"She will be fine and you won't remember this," Shadow Weaver states and uses her free arm to draw in the air. 

***

Adora wakes up in the infirmary with Micah's arm wrapped around her. She leans into his warm, gentle touch and sobs. 

"It's okay, kid, let it out," He soothes and she just breaks. 

"Sha-Shadow W-Weaver," Adora whimpers weakly and his heart breaks.

"I know, I know," He replies, anger rising up in him.

If that women were alive...

Seeing Adora like this breaks his heart. This strong girl didn't flinch under Horde Prime and got him his daughter back, but her she is, utterly broken. Because of Shadow Weaver. 

"It hurt so bad," She whimpers and he feels her shiver.

"She used magic on you, I'm guessing," Micah replies calmly, though on the inside, he's seething. 

"Yes, on me and Catra," She replies and Micah shakes his head in disgust. 

Having a daughter himself, he can't imagine doing such a thing. He sure as hell couldn't imagine doing it to someone else's child either.

"Is Catra safe?" Adora asks and even though Micah isn't exactly sure, he stills hums and nods his head. "Good, thank the Gods." She sniffles and he rubs her back. 

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here. To some extent, I get what you've gone through at the hands of that monster," He replies and she nods her head.

"Thank you."

The two sit in silence for a moment. The sounds of Adora's sniffles fill the room as she tries to herself put back together. She leans out of his touch and grabs a tissue next to the infirmary bed.

She blows her nose and then Bow and Glimmer are in the room, rushing in like maniacs. They're shushed by Glimmer's father and the two of them calm down at the sight of Adora.

"What happened?" Glimmer whispers and Micah shakes his head.

"I don't know, but I do know you both need to stay calm," Micah replies, motioning to her, and they nod their heads.

"I-I unlocked some of my old memories, using She-Ra," She begins and then her breath hitches. She pauses. "And they were awful. I lived through them again. I felt it all."

"Shadow Weaver memories," Micah adds for her and she shivers at the name. 

"Yes," She confirms.

"Do you want a hug?" Bow offers and she nods her head.

She pulls him tightly into a hug and whimpers into his shoulder. Glimmer wraps an arm around the both of them. Their hearts ache for their friend. 

Glimmer remembers what she did, giving Shadow Weaver free roam, how in some ways, she trusted Shadow Weaver. And how Adora told her not to, not out of selfishness, but out of fear for her friend. Guilt consumes her at the words she said to Adora, about Adora wanting to be Shadow Weaver's favorite.

She regrets her actions seeing how broken Adora is over her experiences with the woman. She should've listened more.

Glimmer decides she will listen now, and be there for Adora, if that's what she wants.

They pull away from the hug eventually and Adora looks up at Glimmer. "Can you get Catra? I need to see her. I need to know she's okay."

"Yes," Glimmer agrees. "Where is she?"

"Perfuma and Scorpia," Adora answers simply and in a poof, Glimmer is gone.

"Don't worry. She's okay. We would know if she wasn't," Bow assures.

"It's just...Shadow Weaver would threaten Catra if I didn't listen to her and she did in that memory, and I'm scared," Adora admits, speaking very quickly, but the two men next to her understand every word.

"She's very manipulative. She knows what to do and say to get you to listen to her," Micah says to Bow who nods his head solemnly. 

"I'm sorry you went through all of that," Bow says, grabbing Adora's hand. He notices how cold it is and how weak her grip is. 

"You're safe now," Micah adds, trying to assure her.

"Thank you," She replies, wiping away the last of her tears. 

"If you want to talk about it, we're here to listen, but we understand if you don't want to," Bow replies and she nods her head.

"Maybe later."

"Don't rush yourself," Bow assures.

The three of them sit in silence as Adora stares off. Bow keeps his grip on her hand and hums a song for her. It's something his siblings used to do to soothe him when he had nightmares. Micah sits on the edge of the bed, bouncing his knee up and down. He chews on his nails at the thought of Shadow Weaver. 

Adora on the other hand, all she can think about is the sting in the ache. Even though those memories are from so long ago, she feels like they just happened. She feels cold, like she'll never get warm.

"Glimmer will be here any minute," Bow assures, breaking her out of her trance.

She nods her head. She squeezes his hand a little tighter and then, the two appear. Catra is clutching her stomach but at the sight of Adora, she pushes past the two men. Her arm leaves her stomach and her eyes study her girlfriend. It's quick, but she notices her body language. Her back is curved, as if she's about to hurl. Ever since they were told to stand up straight in the Horde, Adora is always seen doing so, but now she seems weak and small. 

Bow lets go of Adora and lets Catra hold Adora's face in her hands. She stands in between Adora's legs and the blonde looks up at Catra for once. Her hair is out of its ponytail, her bangs sticking to her clammy forehead. Her face is pale and her eyes seem to have lost some of their color. 

"Catra," She says weakly, pupils dilating, bringing some life to her eyes. She's immediately burying her head in Catra's shoulder. She breathes in her soothing, familiar scent and her heart rate slows.

"I told you not to overwork yourself," Catra whispers, breathing in Adora's smell. She's alive. She's here.

"Sorry," Adora replies sheepishly.

"You better be." Catra pulls away from her and looks down at her. She kisses her cheek, forgetting the audience around them. "Why do you always have to do this? You go ahead on your own and leave me behind. We're supposed to be in this together. I don't want you to suffer alone, Adora."

"Are you mad?" Adora asks weakly.

"It doesn't matter how I feel right now. What did you do?" 

Catra cups her face with her hands. Her hands are warm and gentle. She's hesitant. The opposite of Shadow Weaver. 

"You know how I wanted to get my memories back from Shadow Weaver?" Adora begins, her voice weak and shaky. Catra holds back a sigh. She bites her lip, holds her tongue and nods. "Well, I read about how to heal from magic spells, and I did it...I got my memories back." 

"I told you that you wouldn't like what you saw," Catra begins, wanting to shout at her and kiss her at the same time. Instead, she manages a smile, shaking her head at her girlfriend. "Dummy," She says, grateful that she's here. That she's okay.

It's supposed to be an insult but it's almost become a cute nickname, something that Adora smiles at. And Adora smiles this time. Adora tears up and holds one of the hands that Catra is cupping her face with. 

The group around them all make eye contact. It's as if they're not even there. They don't know whether they should leave. Micah gives them a shrug, deciding to stay just in case. 

Dad instincts, Bow thinks to himself.

"You're okay?" Catra checks and Adora shrugs.

"Sort of. What I saw, it was awful," Adora replies. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Catra scoffs. "You thought I wasn't? You're the one fucking around with Shadow Weaver's spells." 

"Well, she threatened you in one of my memories. It wasn't the first time and it wasn't the last, but by unlocking my memories, I had to live through them again. I felt everything, smelled everything, saw everything. I couldn't help but be scared for you," Adora defends herself, her weak voice becoming stronger.

"Well, I was scared for you when Sparkles said you weren't okay and that you wanted me. Can you not do stuff like that without me? You don't need to face this alone," Catra says, raising her voice a little. Adora notices the tears gathering in her eyes. Catra stands up and places her hands on her hips, biting her lip. "Don't do this again. Promise me right now, Adora."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it on my own. It just happened," Adora says.

"Promise me," Catra insists, her voice firm.

"I promise. I won't do this alone," She says and Catra lets out a relieved sigh.

"Do you need a doctor? A healer?" Catra asks and presses her palm to Adora's forehead, as if she's checking for a fever.

"No, I'm fine." Adora then looks to three others. "Thank you for taking care of me. Especially you, Micah."

"Yeah, thanks," Catra says shyly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"No need to thank me. I understand what you went through, though I'm sure Shadow Weaver treated me much better," Micah replies.

"It's not a competition," Catra replies and he nods his head. "You can still have trauma over anything she put you through."

"Do you guys want to be alone?" Glimmer asks and Catra looks to Adora. 

Adora puts on a smile and does her best to control her shaking. She can't stop but she tenses her muscles enough to slow it. She's really tired after of all this, but she doesn't want to be alone. She wants to sleep but that'll leave her vulnerable and those memories could creep up on her again.

"If you guys want to stay, you can, but you guys also have work to do," Adora says and Glimmer bites her lip, knowing it's true. "I'm fine just being with Catra," She assures.

"You sure?" Bow checks on her and Adora nods her head.

"Don't worry. I'll pamper the shit out of her tonight," Catra says. 

Glimmer blushes a little at that, glancing to Adora's neck, covered in faded marks. Catra notices that and smirks at her, making Glimmer look away to Bow. 

"We'll have game night, so you won't be alone tonight. But right now, we're needed. King Micah, do you want to join us?" Bow asks.

"Sure," He replies with a grin. 

"I'll ask Spinnerella and Netossa," Glimmer adds. "What about you two?"

"Sounds great," Adora replies.

"Sure." Catra shrugs. 

Everyone walks out the door and immediately Catra's lips are on Adora's. The kiss is sweet and gentle. Adora grabs one of Catra's hands and Catra runs her fingers through Adora's hair.

"Want to take a nice bath?" Catra offers and Adora's eyes widen.

"You want to take a bath?"

"As long as you're with me," Catra replies, tapping Adora on the nose. 

"Sure," Adora says with a goofy smile, making Catra chuckle and her heart race. 

"If you want to talk about what you saw, please do. Even if it's not with me. Don't push it back. We both know only bad things come from that."

She's reminded of her own claws, piercing and tearing through white clothes and pale skin. She will always be reminded of what she's done and so will Adora, who will always carry Catra's mistakes on her back and all over.

"I will, just later." 

The two link hands, fingers intertwining, fitting perfectly like puzzle pieces. 

They'll get through this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. i’ve been reading some werewolf and succubi catra au’s and this has me wanting to write and read a vampire catradora au, but i don’t know if i will. if you guys know any good catradora vampire au’s, please comment lol. thank you for reading and commenting! see you in the next one!


	14. Old Habits Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old habits die hard. Adora falls back into her old coping mechanisms, until she does something she regrets and hurts those she loves. Exactly the opposite of what she wants  
> to do.

Shadow Weaver hasn't been in Adora's head this much since her death or in childhood, when she was constantly in Adora's head, confusing and threatening her. Adora leans against Swift Wind, who has a wing wrapped around her protectively. He feels her unease and how fatigued she is.

He's been insisting on her getting some sleep for the past day, especially since today they have an important meeting with the Princess Alliance, where they are to discuss what was uncovered the last meeting. 

Right now, they're out in the Whispering Woods, which is an oddly soothing and familiar place to Adora right now. Though, in her state, it doesn't seem to calm her down. Adora insists she's fine and refuses to sleep. She really should though, even if it's just for a short while. The sun is rising, casting its light down on the world and in a few hours, she won't have the chance to sleep. The meeting will begin and Adora will be focused on whatever is revealed or decided during it. She'll be given another task and she'll gladly take it, continuing to avoid sleep.

Instead of sleeping, she shuts her eyes and before she can fall asleep, she keeps them wide open. Or, she just lays down and stares up at the sky or ceiling, as if that'll make her feel more well rested. Well, it doesn't. 

It doesn't make her feel more well rested, nor does she pass as well rested to those who aren't her. Especially Catra, who has been insisting she get some sleep for the past day and who Adora has been avoiding. She doesn't want to worry her and she doesn't want to sleep, so she runs away to Swift Wind when she can, since she's too tired to much else.

He doesn't understand what she feels or what she's been through, but he can feel the toll it has on her and through their bond, he can also feel her complicated emotions. He does his best to soothe her. Even if he can't get her to sleep, he'll protect her. In this time of weakness, he'll keep her safe under his wing, literally.

Adora is the type to punch her feelings out before talking about them. Therapy helped and she did talk about her feelings during her sessions, but after gaining those memories back, she left Catra's arms in the middle of the night to spar against a dummy.

But the fatigue caught up with her and she couldn't keep punching or kicking. She wanted to sleep but every time she shut her eyes long enough, her body woke itself up with a jolt. She tried to meditate and calm herself but every time she shut her eyes, Shadow's Weaver's voice would echo in her mind and she would shiver involuntarily. She would turn back and check to see if the woman was behind her. Which, she of course, was not.

Her fatigue and refusal to sleep led her to seek out Swift Wind, who happily did his best to help her. He took her away from Bright Moon and into the sky, away from all the issues around her. But that only worked for so long, and here they are now, waiting for the upcoming meeting. 

***

Catra thought they were going to deal with Adora's memories and trauma together, but turns out that's not the case.

"Do you think I did something wrong?" Catra groggily asks Melog, who is curled up next to her.

He could sense her loneliness and all her worry, so Melog quickly made his way to her a few hours ago. He could sense that Catra didn't want to sleep alone, so he doesn't let her. 

"No," Melog replies simply. "I know you don't want to, but you might have to wait this out. Adora will tire herself out and then she will finally sleep."

"I hate this. I thought she would get over her whole thing about sacrificing herself enough to let me help her through this, but I guess not," Catra mutters and Melog lets out a sigh.

"She's just tired and stressed and not thinking straight," Melog tries to defend Adora, though he agrees that the two of them should be working this out together. "Now, get some rest. You have a little while to sleep before that meeting."

"Thank you," Catra whispers and Melog purrs in response. The sound soothes her.

Unlike Adora, Catra listens to her companion and gives in to sleep.

***

Glimmer and Bow snuggle up together in bed, Glimmer's head on his chest. The soothing sound of his heartbeat grounds her and brings a smile to her lips. The warm blankets swaddle them and add to the warmth around them.

Glimmer's happy, but she hasn't been able to stop worrying about Adora, and Catra too, seeing how the two tend to suffer together. Especially when apart, like they are now.

"Should we get involved?" Glimmer asks and Bow lets out a sigh, his breath tickling her ear. 

"If Adora wants to get help, she should decide for herself. We did the same thing with Catra. We let her be our enemy until she decided to do what's best for herself, by herself. And Catra did. Now, it's Adora's turn to make her decision," He explains and Glimmer nods her head, breathing out a sigh herself.

"Yeah, but still they're hurting. And Adora's being dumb."

"Yup, well people do stupid stuff while sleep deprived."

"I just hope she gives in soon," Glimmer says.

"She will. She has to sleep at some point and if things get really bad—like really bad—we'll intervene," Bow assures and Glimmer hums.

***

At first, the caffeine helped. It made her nerves worse but it kept her awake. Now it barely does the job. It just makes her jittery.

Adora looks at the clock on the wall of the war room. Ten minutes until the meeting. Glimmer and Bow are whispering to themselves, away from the table, glancing her way occasionally. Adora nurses her cup of coffee and leans into Swift Wind, trying to ignore the couple. She knows they're all aware of her refusal of sleep and that they're concerned, and while she appreciates it, she doesn't appreciate them whispering about her just several feet from her.

She wonders if everyone can tell she hasn't slept and that the stress is taking its toll. She looked at herself briefly in the mirror before this meeting. She has dark bags under eyes, along with a reddish tint to the whites of them. Plus, there's a sick paleness to her skin. Everything else about her is put together. Her hair is back in its classic ponytail. She puts on a mask that she's okay. Her face is neutral and she appears calm, as she does her best to suppress her jitters from the constant flow of caffeine in her system.

Almost everyone is here, including Netossa and Spinnerella, who were not required to come because of their new addition. They both gave her kind looks when they arrived which gave Adora the feeling that the Princess Alliance is aware of her issue, which she doesn't appreciate, but if her lack of sleep possibly poses a danger to them, then she understands. Netossa holds Violet, who looks around curiously, her orange ears tilting to hear all the sounds around her. Adora smiles at the child before staring back at the dark liquid in her cup, making eye contact with her reflection.

"You can skip this meeting. I can feel that you're uncomfortable," Swift Wind says, nudging her gently. "And tired," He adds.

"I'm fine," She insists.

"You are not." Catra appears at Adora's side, surprisingly early to the meeting. 

Even though she's slept, Catra looks tired. She has minor dark circles under her eyes (definitely not bad as her own). They're not too apparent, but since Adora sees Catra every day, she notices the small changes. Catra looks a little like she did after coming back from Prime's ship, though her hair is a little longer. Catra doesn't look as put together. Usually, she would dress up a tad more for a meeting, but she wears casual clothing. She doesn't bother to hide she's not doing well. What use is it? She's tired of holding up walls like she did in the Horde. She doesn't have to anymore.

"C'mon, two sleepless nights are not gonna kill me," Adora replies weakly before letting out a yawn, which she quickly masks with her hand. 

"They're not gonna kill you, but they're sure as hell not good for you," Catra replies sternly. She then lets out a sigh. "I scheduled a therapy session for today. You are going. Or if you insist, you are going to Perfuma." Catra points a claw at the other blonde, who cheerfully waves at the two of them.

"I am not, not unless this meeting is about something minor. If I have the free time, I'll go," Adora argues before taking a swig of her chilly coffee.

Catra lets out a frustrated groan and sits down next to Adora, pointing her body to her.

"Adora, please. Put yourself first. This was the point of us taking this break," Catra practically begs, grabbing Adora's cold hand. She feels Adora's hand shiver in hers and frowns. 

"Yes, it was, but I've put myself first for a long time during this break, and if I'm needed, I have to go and help," Adora argues and squeezes Catra's hand. 

"No, you don't. Not when you're lacking sleep and stressed the fuck out. You're not in the shape to be fighting and dealing with important shit. Honestly, you shouldn't even be here right now. You should be resting," Catra insists, looking into Adora's eyes desperately. 

"Resting will just make it worse," Adora snaps, becoming frustrated as she feels a headache coming on. 

"Make what worse? You're not talking to me. You're just running off and avoiding the issue. You're not helping yourself," Catra raises her voice, exasperated. Her tail lashes back and forth with frustration. "I thought you were getting better with all that self sacrificial shit, but I guess not." She lets go of Adora's hand as her chest aches. She doesn't want to fight with Adora, they've done enough of that for a lifetime.

She's so frustrated, with Adora and herself. She wants Adora to be able to rely on her. She asks for Adora to rely on her; she's practically begging for it right now. Is she not good enough? Catra is left alone in her thoughts, once again, as she has been these past two nights. Without Adora's soft touch and warm presence, her mind runs and runs. Right now though, her chest is aching, yearning for her girlfriend, and said girlfriend is looking away from her. It stings. 

Her tail stops lashing back and forth, instead she curls it around herself. She wishes it was Adora's arm around her instead. Her ears are tilted downward and Bow gives her a small thumbs up, encouraging her. She just shrugs in response.

What's the point of arguing with a sleep deprived Adora? She's not listening. She's not helping either of them. 

Everyone is glancing to them, trying to hide the fact that they're watching, excluding the general and Micah, who respect their privacy. Even Entrapta, who was tinkering with a small robot and usually doesn't care for drama, is showing interest. Glimmer then clears her throat, earning everyone's gaze and focus. 

"Now that everyone is here, it's time to start the meeting. Is everyone comfortable? Does anyone need coffee or water?" Glimmer asks, forcing a smile.

Everyone insists they're all okay, so the meeting begins. 

Adora does her best to focus through her headache. She struggles to focus as she resists her heavy eyelids. Swift Wind feels her concentration and her discomfort. He lets out a small huff to himself. He glances over at Catra and the two make knowing eye contact. They're both trying their best, but sadly, it's not working. Swift Wind manages a smile for her and she just looks away. He's not connected to her the way he is with Adora, but he knows that she's suffering. When Adora hurts, she hurts. He's learned that it was like that for them as children too, and once again, those feelings, that empathy and understanding for one another has appeared again.

Over these past months, Swift Wind has watched their relationship blossom. He's watched them both make each other better people, call one another out when they make a mistake or fall into an old habit. He's watched them support one another and he's watched them become proud of their growth. He aches for Catra, the same way he does for Adora. 

Glimmer summarizes the past meeting, skipping over the Mortals for now. She mentions how they're helping Celestina and giving them supplies right now. 

Then, she looks to Bow and he nods his head. "I'll do this next part," He volunteers and places an assuring hand on Glimmer's shoulder. 

She smiles at him, a tinge of warmth becoming apparent on her cheeks, before sitting down. 

"Okay, so for the most part, that meeting was good. We're giving them supplies and helping them. Glimmer went over almost everything. The next part isn't so positive," Bow begins and looks around the room. He breathes out a sigh and then continues, "So, there's this group the Star Siblings told us about. They're not attacking us or anything, and I don't think they plan to, but they could give us issues in the future. They're called the Mortals and they're trying to keep magic from making its comeback."

Catra's eyes widen at that statement. It makes sense to her honestly. Though she's hesitant to admit this aloud, to princesses who've grown up with magic as something normal and safe. After growing up with Shadow Weaver's abuse, her use of magic to attack Catra, she can see why others would fear it. But on the other hand, without magic, without She-Ra, Horde Prime would've succeeded in killing her. Without magic, without She-Ra, Etheria would not have survived against Horde Prime, and it would not be healing as well as it is now. 

Everyone takes in the information, especially Adora, who tenses. She looks down at her hands and clench and unclench them. These hands, which wield the sword of She-Ra. These hands are meant to heal and bring back magic for everyone. She's supposed to protect and save the universe. What if she's unable to? Her stomach twists more. 

"You are nothing without me, Adora," Shadow Weaver's voice echos in her head and it seems almost real. As if she's right there, whispering it in her ear. 

The lack of sleep is really getting to her now, she realizes. 

"Why are they against magic?" Frosta asks for everyone.

"Bad experiences. Wars which were caused and fought by magic-wielders. Magic may be good and it really is, as someone who mixes both magic and tech, I understand that. But not everyone has that experience. And some of these planets have not seen magic in a very long time," Bow describes and Frosta nods her head.

"Yes, you can't blame them for fearing something new and possibly dangerous," Perfuma adds.

"Still, She-Ra and magic saved their asses—" Glimmer begins.

"Language," Bow mutters to her and she rolls her eyes.

"It got rid of Prime and ended a very long war with him. I think it's ungrateful of them to fight against her trying to heal their planets," Glimmer argues.

"I agree," Frosta adds.

"Yeah, that's like, really dumb of them," Mermista drawls, tapping her painted nails against the table. "But in a way, I get it."

"How big is their influence?" Adora asks, speaking for the first time during this meeting.

"Pretty large," Bow admits, rubbing the back of his neck. "They've been around for a long time and they span across many planets. Space travel and all that stuff is normal to everyone in this universe, so it makes sense it's spread so far. It's also been around a long time."

"Interesting," Entrapta adds. "Space travel is new for us, surprisingly, excluding the First Ones of course." Adora bristles at the mention of her people.

"Cool," Scorpia whispers and Perfuma smiles at the bright look in her girlfriend's eyes. 

"I would love to travel on a—" Seahawk begins and Mermista cuts him off.

"Absolutely not. You would light it on fire and we would be screwed." She shakes her head.

"But dearest—" He gives her puppy eyes and she rolls her own.

"No."

Adora gets a little annoyed at all these interruptions, how everyone isn't taking this group seriously. Maybe it's the lack of sleep and her aching head, but her mood keeps worsening. She clenches her shaking fists and Catra glances over to her girlfriend, noticing her tremors. Catra remains silent.

Bow lets everyone get their say before continuing, "I called Jewelstar last night and I asked him a little more about them, and found out that they've been around a long time. There's always been people against magic, since not everyone is able to use it. Those that can use it, can abuse their power. And they have."

The princesses all pause for a moment, taking in Bow's explanation. 

"These people are people just like us. They're not like the Horde. Maybe some of them are, but they're people who are afraid of getting hurt again. Most of them mean well," Bow says passionately. 

"We have to get out there soon," Adora decides, standing up from her chair.

"Adora," Catra says, grabbing one of her hands. Adora shakes her off and Catra lets out a frustrated huff. 

"I don't think rushing out to space will do us any good, Adora," Glimmer adds.

"But we have to get out there and start to convince these people that magic isn't some harmful thing—"

"It can be," Catra adds. 

"I-I know," Adora replies, meeting her eyes. Catra frowns and they avoid one another's gazes. "But the more we wait, the more the Mortals will spread their ideas, and the harder it'll be to save these planets. Without magic, these planets die, and while these planets die, so do the people." 

"They are coming up with ways to combat the dying of their planet with tech," Entrapta adds.

"It's not fast enough though, as we've established last meeting," Bow continues. 

"So you're agreeing with me, we have to get out there," Adora points out, motioning to them. Bow and Glimmer shake their heads.

"No, going out into space without a plan and without the trust of any of these planets, will not achieve anything. This isn't going to be a quick thing She-Ra can fix," Glimmer says sternly.

"And we need to continue to rebuild our home planet and rebuilding the Fright Zone before sending part of the Princess Alliance out into space," Bow adds, raising up a finger.

"Then, I can go out into space alone—"

"Stop doing this! Stop rushing out ahead of all us to play the hero! It isn't good for anyone!" Catra raises her voice, finally snapping. She's tired of watching Adora fall apart in front of her eyes.

"You're hurting yourself," Glimmer says quietly, though she's close to Adora, so Adora hears the statement. 

"You need to heal yourself too. It's okay to take time for yourself, Adora," Perfuma assures, keeping her voice level and soothing. 

"I'm fine. I need to get back in the field and help with rebuilding. That's the best healing for me," Adora argues. She becomes flushed from all the eyes on her. 

In addition, her headache seems to worsen. She keeps her hands away from her head, away from rubbing her temple. She needs to keep up appearances, look okay so the people around her believe her cries. 

"You need to sleep," Catra continues, lowering her voice but remaining stern. She grabs Adora's hand, which is shaking from anxiety and the caffeine. "And then you need to deal with what you saw."

"I. Am. Fine! Rebuilding the planet is more important than some lost sleep!" Adora insists desperately, the lie becoming easier and easier to repeat. Her voice is becoming rougher.

"It's more than just 'some lost sleep', Adora!"

"Stop telling me what I need to do! Stop controlling me!" Adora rips her hand from Catra's and breathes out a shaky huff. "I know you didn't like She-Ra, and you still don't like my responsibility as She-Ra, but it's my job to protect everyone!"

"I didn't say it wasn't! I just said you need to take care of yourself! You're falling apart!" Catra raises her voice as tears gather in her eyes.

Scorpia frowns at all of this. She sees her Wildcat's heart breaking. 

"You need to go to your therapy session—"

"Stop controlling me! 'You need to do this!' 'You need to do that!' You're like Shad—" Adora pauses, not meaning to say that. But how could she not? Right now, it feels like the woman is living in her head. Plus, her head is pounding.

And the room is spinning...?

"Finish that sentence," Catra states, growling. 

"Catra—"

"Don't you dare compare me to her! I've been working so hard not to be! And you shove it in my face when I show concern for you!" Catra shouts, her tail fluffing and her throat burning. "Fuck, I can't do this." She begins to walk away.

"Catra, please," Adora begs. Catra pauses a few feet away from Adora. She doesn't look back.

Catra walks out of the room. She doesn't turn back. She doesn't pause again. Instead, she begins sprinting as the tears blur her vision. 

"Catra's right. And she is absolutely not like Shadow Weaver," Glimmer states sternly, her heart aching for Catra.

"I-I didn't mean it. Shadow Weaver's just been in my head. I can't...I can't," Adora wheezes, holding her hand to chest.

"Adora, breathe," Swift Wind tries to soothe his companion.

"You need to face this. You can't keep skipping sleep and avoiding us," Glimmer states and grabs Adora's shoulders. 

"Let's do some breathing exercises," Perfuma says, standing up from her chair and walking over to Adora. 

"My stupid brain," Adora mutters to herself, placing her hands on her temples. How could she say that? She sure as hell doesn't mean it. It just slipped from her lips. But how is Catra supposed to know that? 

“You didn’t mean it, right?” Bow asks softly, managing a smile for her.

“No, no, of course not. I-I would never,” Adora whimpers as tears gather in her eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay. Breathe. Let me guide you,” Perfuma says gently, taking one of Adora’s hand in hers. “Do you want me to help you?”

“Yes, I need it,” Adora finally admits and she stands up. “I need to apologize.” She stands up a little too quickly and her body disagrees with her. She groans and grabs her temple again. 

“Hey, hey, I’ll go find her, if she wants me to,” Scorpia offers and Perfuma nods her off. 

“Don’t push her,” Perfuma says and Scorpia nods. “Now, Adora, sit back down. You are running on nothing but caffeine. You need to work on yourself first before you go apologize to Catra.” 

“Yeah, please listen to Perfuma,” Glimmer says and grabs her shoulder. 

Adora nods her head and sits back down. 

“Did you have breakfast this morning?” Bow asks and she hesitates. “Be honest. It’s okay.”

“No, I was too nervous,” She confesses and immediately, Bow is out and getting her food. 

“Okay, let’s start with some breathing to calm you down and we’ll go down from there,” Perfuma says. 

Adora hums and Glimmer nods her head.

“I have an appointment with my therapist today.”

“We’ll get you ready for it then,” Glimmer says, smiling at Perfuma who gives her a thumbs up.

“Of course. You’ll be ready to go after some breathing and getting some food in your belly,” Perfuma says, her brown eyes sparkling.

“T-thank you,” Adora thanks her weakly, wiping away the last of her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. please leave a comment. sorry it took so long to update, my mental health was getting the best of me and the days have been blending together. 
> 
> also, as you guys can see, this story is getting lengthy and i’m not even halfway through, so i hope you guys are okay with that.
> 
> as always, thank you for reading. i appreciate every comment and every kudo. thank you for all the support. it helps me keep me motivated.
> 
> see you in the next one!


	15. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra deal with the aftermath of their argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. i knew this chapter was going to be short but i wasn’t sure where it was going to go for a little while. luckily, i figured it out. 
> 
> i also took a short break and started a new story. it’s on here and it’s called “A Daunting Task”, an AU where Catra didn’t get taken and instead was raised to be an assassin, if you are interested.
> 
> this story is still my main focus but it’s nice to have something else to work on and it’s helped with my motivation.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy the chapter! thank you for reading and the support!

Catra curls up against the wall, her tail wrapping around her hunched form. She's in their bedroom.

Adora's bedroom. Without Adora in it, without her smiling face, it doesn't feel right to call it theirs. Along with the knowledge that they're fighting, it stings. It makes her stomach twist and her muscles tighten.

These colors are usually so calming to her, reminding her of Adora and their future together. They're the opposite of the Fright Zone's dull and angry colors.

Without Adora, it doesn't feel like a home. She doesn't feel like she belongs, like she deserves to be in such a bright and happy space. 

Not after what she's done.

These colors, they're too bright now. They burn her eyes and all she can think about is Adora. Her nose fills with Adora's scent and the mixture of both their scents. It makes her queasy to be reminded of Adora and the words she said. What she implied of Catra.

Catra's been working so hard to be different from Shadow Weaver, to not be Adora's enemy but her ally once again. Adora has been praising her and her progress, but now, she feels like it's all been erased. All because she freaked out under the haze of sleep deprivation.

Catra lets her walls fall. She's not okay. Her chest feels heavy, like there's someone sitting on her chest. The air feels thick and difficult to breathe. 

It feels like someone is choking her.

Like Shadow Weaver is—

She thought she was getting better, but she decides that must not be the case.

She allows the tears to fall, dampening her freckled cheeks. Her chest aches from this emotional pain. She wants Adora to comfort her but at the same time, she wants to get far away from Adora, their past and all their issues. 

She wishes she can be angry, instead of sad. She rather not feel this heaviness on her chest and the twist of her stomach. She rather be angry and curse Adora, but at the same time, she doesn't want to be angry at Adora. She's spent so much time being angry at her. She's afraid she'll relapse and then Adora's words will be correct. She'll be just as bad as Shadow Weaver. 

The thought of the woman makes her hurt worse, makes her whimper harder.

"I thought I was better," She whispers to herself.

***

"I thought I was better," Adora whispers to Glimmer, who holds her hand. "I was being selfish and doing the things that make me happy, but I guess I'm still the same."

They're in the infirmary together with Glimmer by Adora's bedside. Perfuma and Bow pouring Adora some calming tea. 

"It takes time to change. Don't worry about it too much. Plus, you're sleep deprived," Glimmer replies, her gaze gentle.

Perfuma gently hands Adora a cup of warm tea. "It's warm," Perfuma warns her and Adora nods her head.

"Thanks," She whispers and Perfuma gives her a bit, refreshing smile. 

"Don't be afraid to take a nap. You need to rest," Perfuma reminds her.

"Yeah," Bow adds.

"But the therapist appointment and I want to see Catra—"

"You are not seeing her until you rest up and think about what you're going to say. The last time you guys had a discussion, it turned into an argument and here we are," Glimmer reminds her, her voice firm.

"I'm such an idiot, Glim," Adora whispers as she stares at her reflection in the tea cup. 

"You are," Glimmer states, her voice softening. "But you're a nice idiot. You don't mean to hurt people, but hey, it happens to the best of us. You're going to discuss this and deal with your issues, and then you'll apologize to Catra, and all will be good."

"If she accepts," Adora replies nervously, tapping one of her fingers against the glass.

"She will," Bow assures. "You guys just need some time apart. Some time for her to cool down and some time for you to rest."

"Drink up," Perfuma encourages her and Adora hesitantly presses the cup to her lips before taking a slow sip.

"About the Mortals..." Adora begins and Glimmer holds up a hand.

"Nuh-uh. We are not talking about this. You need to think about yourself, Adora. This is what caused this mess." Glimmer's eyes burn through Adora's and she can't hold the contact.

"I know," Adora mumbles, covering her face with her hand. 

"Just drink up," Glimmer says, breathing out a sigh. 

"I feel so useless," Adora whispers and Bow rubs her arm as he sits next to her, on the other side of her bed. "I'm awful, Bow." She shakes her head.

"It's okay. You made a mistake. And you can fix it," Bow assures.

"It's okay to feel that way. You're used to being out there on the field or in the war room, planning. It's okay to not be doing that; just know that you're not useless," Perfuma assures her as she pours a cup of tea for herself. 

"You've done so much, Adora. You deserve a break. You deserve time to sort through your problems. Please, take it. Glimmer's gentle tone calms Adora just a bit. The queen holds Adora's hand, bringing it away from her face.

"And you don't have to be perfect. You made a mistake. So have I." Bow points to himself. "So has Glimmer." He motions to her. "So has Perfuma." Her motions to Perfuma, who nods her head in agreement. He pauses for a moment before finishing. "So has Catra."

"Do you think she'll hate me?" Her face scrunches up at the thought, her chest aching.

"Absolutely not," Perfuma and Glimmer say in unison. 

"She loves you," Glimmer says, thinking of her, Double Trouble and Catra planning out Adora's ring. 

"She's always anxious to get back home to you after meditating," Perfuma says with a soft smile. 

"I don't want to to hurt her. I already have—" Adora breaks out into a sob, her head pounding and her heart feeling like it's about to explode. "I keep hurting her..."

"Let it out," Glimmer encourages, taking the tea before Adora can spill it onto herself. 

Adora cries for a minute before Bow pulls her into a hug. That's when the sleepiness hits her and her whimpers slow, before she falls asleep on his shoulder.

He places her back down and they all look at each other, aching for Adora and Catra.

***

There's a knock at the door, starting Catra, who is writing song lyrics on paper dotted with her tears. She sniffles and waits for the person to voice who they are.

If it's Adora...she won't be able to answer. 

"Catra? It's me," Scorpia's gentle voice reaches her ears. 

Catra hesitates, her tail flicking back and forth. She then lets out a sigh and shuts her notebook full of song lyrics and random sketches. She leaves it on the floor and opens the door. She's greeted with Scorpia giving her a gentle smile.

"So, don't feel pressured to talk it anything, Wildcat. I'm here for you. If you want a hug, I'll give ya one, but you usually—" Catra wraps her arms around the woman, initiating the hug for once. 

Scorpia's blinks and then her expression softens. She lets herself smile and wraps her arms around the feline woman.

"I'm here," Scorpia assures, a claw rubbing up and down Catra's back.

Catra's expression softens and she sniffles. "You always are." She pulls away, running her fingers through brunette locks. "Thanks."

"Of course, Wildcat." 

"I uh, don't want to talk about it. I just need time...away from it all. I know she didn't mean what she said but..." Catra shuts her eyes, her face scrunching up.

"But it still stings," Scorpia finishes and Catra nods her head, holding back tears.

"What if she's right? I'm trying so hard, but I'm a monster. I let my emotions get the best of me, I always have. I still do." Scorpia frowns, nodding her head a she listens to Catra's rant. "I should be there for Adora, but I'm letting my emotions get the best of me and I, I just can't." Catra grips her head, her fingers and nails digging into her scalp.

When Catra finishes, she gently takes Catra's hands and removes them from her head. 

"You're not a monster. I saw you at your worse, so I know what I'm talking about." Catra flinches at that. "And Adora said some pretty mean stuff, it's okay to want to deal with your feelings on your own. Besides, Adora isn't alone. She has Perfuma, Bow and Glim with her." 

Catra sits down on their bed, letting out a big sigh. She stares up at the ceiling, blinking away tears. Scorpia remains by her side but does not sit down.

"I thought the therapy was working," Catra mumbles quietly.

"It is, but it takes time. Besides, old you would've lashed out or something, but you remained as calm as you could, and walked away. That's progress."

"Is it? Adora and I said we would always be there for each other and look, she needs me and I'm here." She motions to the bedroom and scoffs. 

"You guys had a little argument and you both need time to cool off. You don't need to be attached at the hip or beat yourself up because you're not," Scorpia states firmly, hands on her hips. 

Catra's face scrunches up, thinking of the ring, of their promises. She shuts her eyes and all she sees is Adora. 

"I was gonna propose but I don't know anymore," Catra admits and Scorpia gasps, covering her mouth.

"W-What? Oh my gods, Wildcat!" She squeaks and Catra chuckles, appreciating the woman's support. 

"I don't know anymore. I thought I could propose to her and promise to be with her through all the issues that we have to work there, but I don't know..."

Scorpia pauses, studying Catra's expression. "Well, if you don't know, you should wait. But it's also okay to propose and not have all of your issues worked out. Like you said, you can work on them together."

"So it's good to wait?"

"If you're hesitant, yeah, I guess. But uh, don't wait because I tell you to. Well, maybe you should wait because of this right but yeah, after that, if you're confident, go for it," Scorpia rambles, rubbing the back of her neck. "And uh, thank you for telling me." Scorpia smiles and Catra can't help but smile back. 

"Yeah, only Glimmer and DT know," Catra admits, kicking her legs slightly.

"Don't worry too much about proposing or about this fight. You guys are so much more than a label or a dumb argument. Heck, your love saved the world." Catra giggles at that, feeling the heat pool in her cheeks. "You'll get through it. And don't feel rushed or pressured to propose. Relationships and expressing emotions—all of this is new to you two, and me too."

"Thanks, Scorp. I don't deserve you."

"Oh shush, Wildcat, you do." 

This time, Scorpia hugs Catra without permission, earning a little grunt. They sit down together. Catra hugs back though and the two relax in silence, calming Catra's nerves. 

"It doesn't feel right to just sit here and wait and do nothing," Catra states, letting her arms fall away from Scorpia.

"I get that, but you do deserve a break," Scorpia assures. "Is there something you want to do? Perfuma's been teaching me board games, if you want to do that."

"Actually...do you think Kyle, Rogelio and Lonnie would be willing to hear an apology?" Catra asks, her voice quiet. "I've been thinking about apologizing for a while and it might be good for me to get away from this for a while." She pauses before adding, "Not that I'm trying to run away from Adora, but we just need the separation. She needs to rest."

Her mismatched eyes look up at Scorpia's brown ones. Scorpia smiles softly and nods her head.

"No, no. I know you're not running away," Scorpia assures, raising up her claws for a moment. "Things have been stressful, with the people of the Fright Zone not wanting a princess or a Hordak, but I think we can make it work," Scorpia says.

"We can go now and I can wait for them, if they have something they need to do. I have time to waste," Catra says, standing up and holding out a hand to Scorpia.

***

Adam is resting on his bed, next to Teela's. He lets out a sigh, the fatigue from today hitting him. He falls back on the bed, feeling it sink under his weight. 

"You okay?" She asks, tilting her head a little.

"Just tired, but I'm fine," He assures her, lifting up a hand to calm her. 

"Are you sure you want to keep doing this? I like Aiya and in some ways, I understand all this, but you can't agree with this," Teela asks him as she runs her fingers through her damp, ginger locks.

They share a small room in the inn next to the pub, while Aiya takes another room. They're both getting ready for bed.

"I opened a portal and made a big deal about this this, I can't give up now. We've only been away from home for three years, we just have to keep pushing, Teela," Adam says, his blue eyes softening. 

"I'm just...If you want to leave, if this is too dangerous, it's okay to go back," Teela assures him. "They might to try to fight She-Ra and it'll get really dangerous, if they do."

"I have to find her. I'm not going to give up just because there's some danger. Besides, Aiya is not a threat to us," Adam replies, tapping his fingers against his thigh.

She moves to sit next to him and he slides over to give her the space. She pokes his fidgeting hand with her pointer finger and he stops tapping. 

"I know. You don't give up easily. That's why I came, to make sure you knew your limits," She says, giving him a smile. "And yeah, I actually trust her. She's earned it." 

"Do you think my sister is tied to She-Ra?" Adam asks and Teela nods her head.

"Absolutely. Only Eternians can be She-Ra. She probably knows She-Ra. But don't get your hopes up or anything. I just want to be realistic. It's possible—"

"That she's not around," He finishes and she lowers her head solemnly. 

"And I know the threat of Horde Prime is gone, but these people are against magic. They want She-Ra gone and they sure as hell don't want us Eternians around. We're lucky Aiya trusts us after finding out who we are."

"We are," He agrees.

"Even if things don't go right and we come back empty handed, you'll always have me," She assures and he nods his head.

"I know. Thanks." He smiles at her. "But seriously, if things get too dangerous for you, we'll head back. You're also important to me."

"I know. I'll tell you. I know my limits, unlike you." She nudges him and they chuckle.

***

Glimmer sits at Adora's bedside, quietly making conversation with Bow and Perfuma They smile and do their best to stay positive.

Until, there's a flash of light and Adora is transformed into She-Ra. She's tall, regal and strong looking (as always) but it's different this time. Her skin is paler and her eyebrows are furrowed.

Something is wrong. Why did She-Ra come out? Adora didn't mean to transform. 

Glimmer’s heart is racing and her pupils shrink.

"Bow? Glimmer?" Perfuma's sweet voice is full of confusion and concern.

"I'm getting Entrapta," Glimmer states and glances to the both of them.

"We'll be fine," Bow assures, giving her a nod.


	16. Old Faces and Past Mistakes Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Scorpia make their way to see Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio. Catra recalls their past. 
> 
> More people come to see the sick She-Ra, including a curious Entrapta and a concerned Micah.
> 
> While in this state, Adora finds herself in contact with an old friend, who has some things to tell her.

Catra hands Scorpia the communication pad, letting her do the honors. Catra has decided that it might be rude to show up with no warning; she admits that there's a possibility the trio won't even want to see her. 

Scorpia notices the twitch of Catra's tail and the way her ears angle down. Catra does her best to not show her nerves, this vulnerability, but Scorpia notices. How could she not, being by Catra's side for three years? Scorpia frowns at this but puts on a smile for her Wildcat. 

Scorpia presses the "call" button and waits as it rings. The two stand together by Adora's bedside table. The pad rings and rings. A quiet beeping sound fills the room. Catra hugs herself before dropping her arms and flexing her fingers.

"It's okay to be nervous," Scorpia assures, right before the call is answered. 

I don't have the right to be. I did this, Catra thinks to herself.

"Catra?" Catra's ears perk. "Scorpia, what?" Lonnie's voice fills the room as Scorpia giggles.

"Hey, Lonn, it's me." Scorpia waves with that big smile on her face.

"S'up?" Lonnie asks and Catra looks to the screen, catching a view of her old teammate. 

She wears a red shirt, different from the Horde issued one. It's a little darker and looks looser. Her green eyes are gentle and she has a new sliver earring hanging from her ear. Her hair is down too. She looks more comfortable, not just in clothing, but with herself. Happy, Catra notices. 

"So, I'm here in Bright Moon," Scorpia says and moves the camera around.

"I can see that." Lonnie chuckles, the smile meeting her eyes, making them squint slightly. 

"Yeah, I'm here with my best friend too." Scorpia tilts the camera, revealing a surprised Catra. "Why don't you do the honors?" Scorpia asks, whispering to Catra.

"Hi, Lonnie. Uh, I was wondering if I could talk to you, Rogelio and Kyle. I have a lot to say. There's a lot I have to apologize for." Catra does her best to stare into Lonnie's eyes, while all she wants to do is curl up and look away. "If you don't want to see me, that's fine. I understand," Catra adds.

Lonnie stares at Catra for a second, that soft look in her eyes disappearing. It's like she's studying her prey for a moment, before she nods her head. 

"Scorp, you know where our house is, right?" Lonnie says and Scorpia hums.

"Yup!"

"Bring Catra there whenever you two want to come. Ky's baking right now, if you guys are interested in lunch." Lonnie tilts the camera to a focused Kyle, in his element and in a pastel purple apron. "Ky, you okay with guests?" She raises her voice a little, projecting to her boyfriend. 

"Of course!" He replies with a smile. 

"Rogelio's helping some of the Horde clones build their houses, but he said he'd be back for lunch. So, feel free to come whenever."

"We can walk there and we'll get there in twenty minutes," Scorpia replies, looking to Catra, who nods her head. 

"Yeah, I can leave now," Catra confirms.

"Sounds good. See ya, Catra," Lonnie says, putting on a small smile. Catra stares at her for a moment, realizing it's not fake.

Guilt overtakes her again and she nods her head, unable to speak a word.

She wishes Adora were here, but she quickly shakes the thought away.

She forces a smile for Lonnie.

"Bye," Scorpia finishes and ends the call. "You did good!" Scorpia rubs Catra's back and looks at her with that big beaming smile.

"It was just a call—"

"Hey, don't try to minimize your accomplishments. Remember what Perfuma has been telling you, Wildcat," Scorpia chastises her, her voice still gentle but firm. 

"The in-person part is going to be much harder," Catra finishes her thought.

"It will be, but that's okay. You'll get through it. You apologized to all these other people, including me and Bow and Glimmer. So, you're capable," Scorpia assures her and Catra bites back a groan.

"Stop making sense, you sweet dork," Catra mumbles, chuckling to herself. She covers her face with her hands.

Scorpia tilts her head, a little confused, but chuckles, rubbing the back of her neck. 

"'Kay, we should get going. Don't wanna keep 'em waiting," Scorpia says, placing the communication pad back on Adora's bedside table. 

"Should we tell them?" Catra motions around the room, meaning her princess friends. 

"Hmm. Well, they're busy with Ad—her—"

"You can say her name," Catra assures, flicking her tail. 

"They're busy with Adora, so maybe we should leave a note on the bedroom door. If we're lucky they may not even notice we left," Scorpia decides and Catra nods. 

Catra walks over to the desk Adora insisted on getting put in their room. She avoids glancing to the pictures of them on it, though she’s very aware of their presence. She grabs a sticky note and Adora's favorite pen (red outside with dark black ink) and writes down that her and Scorpia will be out together. Catra signs their names near the bottom. 

"Got anything to add?" The feline offers Scorpia the pen and she smiles, taking the pen and drawing a little flower in the corner. 

She also adds hearts before and after their names. The images are shaky but much better than the writing Scorpia had done back in the Horde. Catra smiles at the little details and places the pen back down on the table.

They stick it on the door and head out. Barely a few feet from the door, she's met with a worried Melog. Scorpia squeals at the sight of him.

"You okay?" Melog asks, sensing some of her feelings have subsided, but some anxiety still remains. 

"Yeah, I'm heading out. Could you watch Adora for me?" she asks and Melog purrs.

"Of course."

"Thanks, bud."

"Kitty," Scorpia whispers and Catra chuckles.

"Give him a pet. He likes attention. Then, we'll head out."

Scorpia obliges reaching over and patting his back gently. He purrs, his mane lighting up a large and bright blue. Scorpia smiles even wider, some color reaching her cheeks.

"Okay. I got it out of my system," Scorpia decides, standing up straight like a soldier, ready for battle.

Catra tries not to laugh, ready for Scorpia to salute her, but she doesn’t. 

"'Kay. Let's go. See ya, Melog."

***

Entrapta and Swift Wind enter at the same time. The only difference is Swift Wind barges in, while Entrapta is poofs in with Glimmer. A few seconds later, Melog makes his quiet entrance. He ends up shrinking a little bit and curling up at Adora's ankles, protecting her while Catra is out. 

"Thank you so much," Glimmer says immediately, before Entrapta has even glanced at Adora. 

Entrapta gives her an assuring smile before turning towards her friend—more like patient now—and taking in the sight before her.

She walks over on Glimmer's side, as Glimmer stands off by Perfuma. The blonde grabs Glimmer's clenched fist and coaxes her to loosen up, before their hands remain intertwined. 

Bow remains on his side, holding one of Adora's hands and tapping his fingers against his knee with the other. His eyes follow Entrapta. They both nod at each other before Entrapta looks the woman over up and down, getting a better look up close.

"She's a little pale. Her breathing is shallow, but there," Entrapta says aloud to herself. "Can I get help from the nurse to take her vitals?"

The nurses in the corner of the room nod their heads and one walks over. 

It's quiet as they take her vitals, except for the shuffling and the muttering of their findings. 

"Her heartbeat's slow, but normal for someone sleeping," Entrapta tells them as the nurse walks away, the scientist having waved her off. "She has a slight fever, but I think she just made herself sick. She was overworking herself and not sleeping, correct?"

"Yeah," Bow replies, letting out a sigh. 

"She seems pretty healthy, besides that," Entrapta finishes.

"She feels fine. Just distant," Swift Wind confirms, his voice struggling to remain steady. 

"That's good, but that doesn't explain why She-Ra, you know, made an appearance." Glimmer motions to She-Ra.

"Well, I've done some research on She-Ra throughout the years. You know, since she's so interesting and the possibilities—"

"'Trapta," Perfuma says sweetly, putting on a smile.

"Sorry," she apologizes with a chuckle. "Alright, so She-Ra is a healer of others and herself, being a goddess and all. She-Ra usually has to be called out with her catchphrase and the lifting of the sword," Entrapta begins and they all nod. 

"But from experience, we know that's not always the case. She-Ra comes out in times of need."

"Like with the Star siblings," Glimmer adds and Entrapta hums.

"Precisely. Right now, Adora has put herself under a lot of stress and possibly danger. I'm assuming She-Ra came out to make Adora heal and rest," Entrapta says as one of her pigtails pats She-Ra's head gently. "But we can't be sure. There's always something unknown with She-Ra. Very interesting." 

"What are you saying?" Glimmer questions.

"That she might be stuck like this or maybe there's something else, but I'm ninety-percent sure that's not the case. To me, she seems healthy and she's just healing," Entrapta finishes and everyone lets out the breaths they didn't know they were holding. 

"So, we just wait?" Bow asks.

"Yes," the scientist confirms.

"We can do that," Glimmer says solemnly. 

Perfuma hums in agreement and squeezes Glimmer's hans assuringly.

"Don't worry. I'll stay and keep an eye on her with you guys," the scientist assures and takes a seat one of the infirmary beds. "I'm going to message Hordak and tell him I'll be staying." 

"I'll be able to sense if she's distressed too," Swift Wind adds. 

"Thank you," Glimmer says, looking to Perfuma, Swift Wind and then Entrapta. 

"No problem," Entrapta replies, looking up at her with a smile.

Glimmer takes a seat and lets go of the blonde's hand and instead takes the other sleeping blonde's hand.

"I'll be on snack duty," Perfuma decides as she prepares another cup of tea. 

"Thank you," Bow and Glimmer say in unison.

"Hey, 'Trapta, what were you saying before about there being a lot unknown about She-Ra?" Glimmer asks, curiosity getting the best of her. Besides, what else is she supposed to do during this them? 

"The fact that there is a lot unknown about She-Ra. For example, we don't really know where she came from or what else she can do. I've read that many different She-Ras can do different things. 

"And some She-Ras feel like she is an extension of themselves, while others feel like she's another being within them. It's very interesting," Entrapta explains as she taps away at her screen.

"Yeah, I guess Adora was researching about She-Ra for a reason," Bow adds. 

"But that was mostly her trying to figure out how to restore magic to other planets," Glimmer interjects. 

"There was more in those books than just that. From what I skimmed, She-Ra's healing abilities are insane," Bow begins.

"They are," Entrapta confirms.

"Yeah, well she did bring a dead Catra back to life, so we already know that," Glimmer mentions and they hum at that. 

"Oh yes, that was very impressive indeed," Entrapta hums. 

Perfuma's eyes widen at that. "Catra...died?" 

"I guess we didn't explain all the details. Why don't we catch you up? We have time." Bow looks over to Glimmer.

"Sure," Glimmer replies.

***

Catra flexes her claws, retracting them and then letting them go. Her tail flicks back and forth as her mind races. 

Scorpia hums cheerfully, seeming to enjoy the trip. Catra has to admit, it is pretty around here and the weather is pleasant. Though, this trip is very different for her, compared to Scorpia. For Scorpia, this is just visiting her friends and for Catra, this is apologizing and reliving all the shitty things she's done.

"Hey, I know you're nervous but it's okay. Why don't you try to ground yourself in the moment? I've been trying it myself lately and it works wonders. Especially out here; it's so nice," Scorpia babbles and Catra sighs. "Or do you wanna talk about it?"

"I just...I wanted do to this with Adora, no offense." Scorpia waves a claw and shakes her head, giving Catra an assuring smile. "I'm grateful to have you by my side and honestly, I'd love to have the both of you with me. 

"I miss her and it's just adding to how I feel. Ugh, I feel so fucking guilty over the shit I did to all of them. We were friends at one point and at times, we may have bullied each other and hurt each other, but we were kids. Kids are dumb and make mistakes. But all this shit—I was an adult while I overworked them and threatened them," Catra lets out, her voice cracking at mentioning her childhood friends.

"I wish I could help you," Scorpia replies as she hesitantly reaches out to Catra. She lets Scorpia rub her back. "Just do your best to come up with a good apology and we'll go from there. As long as it all comes from the heart, it'll be okay. Worst case, you guys don't end up being friends, but it'll be fine."

"Yeah," Catra agrees.

"Hmm. I wonder what Kyle's making for lunch," Scorpia begins to speak while Catra loses herself in her thoughts. 

***

Catra curls up in her and Adora's shared bed. The sound of machinery fills her sensitive ears and the sound of her sniffling. Her short tail is wrapped around her torso, providing her some comfort. She really wishes it were Adora's arms wrapped around her.

But no, Adora keeps leaving her for new friends. For Lonnie, the girl that keeps teasing her. The girl that she's scratched at least a dozen times at this point. 

What if Adora is done with her? Abandoning her for some new, better friends?

What if Shadow Weaver is right about her being a beast?

The door to the dormitory opens and Catra hisses at the new presence. She buries her head in her knees and silently wishes to be left alone.

Instead, her bed dips and she moves her head up slightly, her eyes uncovered but the rest of her face is hidden by her knees. The person who sits in front of her is not Lonnie nor Adora. It's both Lonnie and Adora's friend, Rogelio. His gaze is gentle but still, his size and the fact that he could easily overpower her keeps Catra on her toes. 

She doesn't know whether to run away and sulk somewhere else, or to hiss and attack this boy. 

Instead, she remains still and silent. He sits next to her and they sit in silence. He's known for being quiet in their squad, quieter than the shyest one of them all, Kyle. 

His gaze leaves her body and he just remains by her side. It's a bit uncomfortable at first, Catra being used to Adora being the one by her side, but after a few minutes, his presence is soothing. 

This ends up becoming a habit for them. Every once in a while, when they're alone or when they're (mostly Catra) in a bad mood, they'll sit together. She doesn't have to talk about her feelings or face them, she just has a friend to be there for her. 

As the years passed, even Kyle would stay with them. He became louder over the years, but still pretty quiet. The teasing he received got worse too, some of it from Catra herself. Still, he would accompany Rogelio and they would sit together in comfortable silence. 

Catra's hesitant to let them in and call them friends, so she doesn't, but they still are companions and teammates nonetheless.

***

They arrive at the cottage. It's made out of the dark blue trees in the woods nearby, with a darker—almost black—roof. There's many windows in the cottage, letting in light. It's very different from the Fright Zone, especially considering all habitants of it lived in the industrial wasteland their entire lives. 

Newly bloomed flowers surround the cottage, along with trees and shrubs. The sound of a stream can be heard through Catra's sensitive ears. 

It's so serene. So quiet. So gentle. The smell of the flowers reaches her nose. Strong and sweet. Almost sickly sweet. She doesn't deserve such sweet things. 

Catra tries to shake these thoughts and doubts away. Instead of thinking these flowers, these pretty trees, are too good for her, she instead takes them in, just as Perfuma taught her. She doesn't put in her own input. She just exists alongside them. 

Catra calms down a little, taking in all the details. Scorpia smiles as she watches her best friend take in this beautiful world around her.

"Nice, right?" Scorpia asks excitedly, her dark eyes lighting up. 

"Yeah," Catra agrees as she walks up the door. She smiles softly. "Good for them."

She knocks and takes a deep breath in. 

***

Micah walks into the infirmary, looking at his daughter and her friends, all surrounding the woman he's starting to see as a daughter.

"Dad?" his biological daughter's voice breaks the silence, eyes similar to her mother’s, meeting his. 

"I'm here, hon," he replies and makes it over to her side. 

"What are you doing here?" she asks, tilting her head a little. 

He rests his palm on her shoulder. He lets out a sigh and lets his eyes drift to the resting blonde.

"I heard about what happened to her." He motions to Adora. "So I had to check up on her. And you too. You all okay?" He looks around and they all nod their heads.

"We're fine," Entrapta assures, giving him a smile before tapping away at her screen once again. 

"Yeah, as good as I can be with my best friend sick like this," Glimmer mutters, huffing out a sigh. 

"I'm worried too. She's such a strong and kind girl. Even after all she's been through..." He pauses for a moment, thinking of their shared guardian. He shuts his eyes, the dark figure taking up what he sees behind his eyelids. He suppresses a shiver and opens his eyes. “I hope she knows she's not alone in this." 

"We're doing our best to make she understands that," Perfuma adds. "Would you like tea, Your Majesty?" she offers and he waves his hand.

"No, thank you." 

He looks back to the girl who saved his life, saved his daughter, saved the planet and saved the universe. It's strange seeing her in this state. He's never seen her look so pale, so sick, so weak. Though he knows, even if she looks sick and weak, she truly is not. 

It's strange to see her looking this still. She's usually fidgeting or babbling away, trying to help plan a way to rebuild their planet. Or she's as bright as the sun, and as warm and powerful as the star, transformed into She-Ra, putting all of her energy into something. 

His heart aches to see her in this state. He wishes his magic could help but he knows this She-Ra business is beyond his abilities.

"You'll get through this, Adora," he assures her, hoping she can hear him. 

Glimmer smiles fondly at the action. She looks to Bow and they share a look for just a moment. 

"Even if she wants to be alone, she won't be," Glimmer says to all of them. 

"Not after what she's done for us," Micah agrees, wrapping an arm around his daughter. 

She leans into him and nods her head, her lip trembling a little. 

***

Adora is once again, in the Crystal Castle. Except, she's alone this time. There's no Light Hope, no projections, no spiders. It's just her and her thoughts. 

She takes in the building, still standing bright in front of her. Blues, purples and pinks fill her gaze. Such colors would be soothing but being back in this place fills Adora with dread. Especially since the colors are dimmer, with the person running the castle gone. It makes it even more eery.

"Anyone?" she calls out, bringing her hands to cup her mouth, projecting the noise farther. "Hello?!" 

At the sound of her voice, the door to the castle opens. She takes one last look around. There's no one with her and the bright outside is calling to her.

So, she leads herself out of the castle and is met with an open meadow, not the Whispering Woods she's so accustomed to. It’s wide, bright and colorful. There’s flowers scattered all around. That’s all there is. Flowers, grass and the distant sound of wildlife somewhere. There’s no trees. No woods. Hell, there’s barely any shadows. It’s so beautiful, but there’s something off about it.

"Adora," a sweet, gentle voice calls out to her. 

Even though it’s so sweet, like honey, it manages to startle her. She looks to her side and is met with sweet brown eyes, and a gentle smile. She calms immediately at seeing the familiar woman. 

"Mara, what are you doing here?" Adora questions and the woman's smile wavers a little.

"Helping you. We need to have a talk, Adora," she replies and sits down in the grass. 

She motions for Adora to sit next to her and Adora obliges.

"Is this really you? Or am I dreaming? It feels real," Adora rambles and Mara chuckles.

"Yes. We're connected through She-Ra, though I've lost most of my power. At least, I still have my connection to you," Mara says softly.

"I'm so sorry. I-I can't thank you enough," Adora says, her voice quivering and her eyes burning. 

"Don't worry. It was all worth it. I love Etheria and I have no regrets." Mara picks up a pretty flower and cradles it in her palms.

"Still, you lost your life."

"Sort of. I'm still alive, I'm just not living life as you are."

"You're in between dimensions," Adora concludes. "I saw you." She points to the woman, who nods her head. 

"I am, and I was alone for a long time. But I'm not anymore." 

Adora's eyes widen at the revelation.

"Angella," Adora whimpers, her voice cracking. Her burning eyes finally release the tears she was keeping back. 

"Yes, she is with me. She's a wonderful woman," Mara confirms with a smile. 

"I'll get you back—"

"Maybe you will, but enough about us. This is why I have to talk to you; you need to think about yourself a little more, Adora. I sensed a disconnect between you and She-Ra and while in this healing state, I was able to connect with you. So please, hear me out." Mara places her hands on Adora's shoulders. Her gaze is unwavering and her eyes keep Adora trapped in place.

"Of course."

"Thank you, Adora." She smiles at her once again. "I know being She-Ra is about sacrifices. We both made great sacrifices and took big risks to get where we are today. But like I said when I connected with you at the Heart, you are more than your sacrifices. You don't have to keep taking risks to mean something, to deserve love. 

"What do you want, Adora?" The words, once again, tug at her heart.

"I have one last mission. It's a big one but if you're being technical, it's probably a bunch of missions altogether combined into one—uh, sorry for rambling, but I want to do it. I want to bring magic to the universe. I love helping people. I used to define my worth based on how many people I could help and how useful I was. It's different now. I don't really need that validation anymore. But that doesn't take away how much I love to help people.

"Rebuilding this planet. It's great, watching all the flowers bloom, the buildings get rebuilt, the smiles on everyone's faces. It's rewarding. It makes me happy," Adora gushes and Mara smiles, nodding her head in understanding. 

"I promise. I want do to this. It's very tiring and after this, I might retire and start a life for myself. For me and my girlfriend."

"Are you sure, Adora? Bringing magic to the universe is a big mission and it might be bigger than you can imagine," Mara replies.

"I am. And if I can bring you and Angella back, I will also try." 

"Don't feel required to. We knew what we got ourselves into. Don't jeopardize yourself for us," Mara adds, shaking her head.

"I know," Adora answers. 

The world around them wavers, glitches appearing. Mara sighs. "It's difficult keeping this connection. So, I'll leave you with some parting words. You are She-Ra; your emotions, your passion, all of that is tied to her and what you can do. So, trust and believe in yourself, Adora.

"Remember all the great things you've accomplished. If you want to bring magic back to the universe, you can. If you want to start a new chapter of your life, you can. Don't forget that."

"Trust myself," Adora repeats and Mara nods her head.

"Thank you for your time."

"No, thank you. Can I, uh, hug you?"

Mara chuckles, smiling and shutting her eyes. The sight makes this place less eery and way less lonely. It’s warm and it’s nice, having Mara with her. 

Mara wraps her arms around Adora, who sniffles. Mara pulls away slightly for a moment.

Mara kisses Adora's forehead. "That's from Angella and me. We'll always be with you."

Adora's face scrunches up and she lets out a small cry as the world around her fades. It shatters like the beaker Shadow Weaver threw at her and Catra when they had disobeyed an order. She watches the world crumble and Mara fade. Her vision blurs from the tears. The warmth of the sun is no longer hitting her and she's alone. It's cold.


	17. Old Faces and Past Mistakes Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra apologizes. Adora wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow updates. i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> catradora apologies next chapter!

Lonnie opens up the door with a friendly smile on her face. Her back is straight, perfect posture being emphasized for them at a young age, but she looks comfortable. It's not forced. She's just confident, as she rests her hand on her hip. Her emerald eyes are brighter, the brightest she's seen them in a long time. Catra's surprised at first, to see Lonnie looking at her so kindly and seeing her so genuinely happy. It reminds her of the few sweet moments they shared as children. Most of the time they fought over Adora (most of the time, Catra starting it) or ration bars or a better score. It was all petty, or most of it was anyway. There was some genuine bullying from Lonnie, some painful scratches from Catra, and some painful punches from Lonnie. But compared to the war and the trauma of their childhoods as a whole, it all seems petty now.

Even though pretty much all of this fondness is for Scorpia, Catra is shocked to receive any of it. She doesn't even get a glare, contrasting from her attitude the last meeting they attended together. That's nicer than how the guards and people of Bright Moon first treated her, though she doesn't blame them. She didn't blame them when they retreated when she was near, parents grabbing their children and holding them close, or the many, many glares she had received. Though it was pleasant when that lessened and the people noticed she's there to help. They gave her a chance to make up for her actions. 

Lonnie shoves the two of them inside, her and Scorpia making conversation as Catra takes in the house. The walls are painted white, contrasting the dark blue wooden ceiling above. Straight ahead from the door, the kitchen is also white, such as the cabinets, except for the countertops, the fridge and the freezer. To Catra's left, there's the living room, with two beige couches, a coffee table in between them and a fireplace against the other wall. There's stairs on the back wall, leading to an upstairs Catra can't see. She silently wonders if she will. In the other corner, there's a punching bag that hasn't been placed anywhere yet, but she's assuming the throuple will have an indoor or outdoor gym at some point.

After all, working out has been ingrained in all of them since childhood and even outside of a war, can be great to let out any excess energy or emotions. Her and Adora know that best, especially Adora.

The walls are covered in paintings which brighten up the place. Immediately, Catra can recognize the paintings as creations of Kyle and Rogelio. She can see their improvement, things such as shading bringing a more realistic look to them. The art is much brighter than anything they produced in the Horde, just as their lives brightened with the disappearance of it.

Kyle has always loved to sketch while Rogelio loved to color. Kyle even taught Rogelio how to draw things sometimes, providing him with advice. Kyle was never made for war, but in these areas, he's excelled. While Kyle may have taught Rogelio to make things on his own, Rogelio always loved to finish whatever the blond was working on, whether that be coloring or adding other details to a drawing. They even let Catra indulge, sharing their supplies with her and cheering her up when they could. They had very limited supplies for this hobby, being child soldiers in a war they didn't ask to be involved in, but they made do with what they had. Luckily, the geography provided them with more supplies, since they drew maps and used colors to memorize capitals, kingdoms and whatnot. 

There's also plants scattered around, clearly house warming gifts from Perfuma and Scorpia. Catra recognizes some of these flowers from the royal garden in Bright Moon. They add some color to the pretty plain walls and furniture. 

Catra smiles at their home. "You've got a really nice place here," she compliments, heterochromatic eyes scanning over the residence once more.

Lonnie grins at that, taking pride in her home. Or maybe it's something else, Catra wonders. Maybe it's her winning against Catra in another one of these contests. Catra doesn't have a house, she and Adora personally built and designed. She shares a room with Adora in a castle she's tried to destroy. In the end though, it is a home. Anywhere with Adora, whether it be their own mansion or a cave, if she's with Adora, it's a home. Her home.

Catra tries to shake the thought away. These petty squabbles should be behind them. After today, they could possibly be friends again, or on the road to it. She hopes so at least.

"Thanks. We've done our best in making it actually feel like a home," Lonnie replies, pride in those green eyes. 

Catra nods her head at that, understanding what she means. The Horde may have been their "home" but it truly wasn't. In the end, Adora is her home and she can't care less for whatever happened to the Fright Zone. These three seem to have the same mindset.

"Ky, c'mere and say hi," Lonnie calls him over and soon he is wrapping his arms around Scorpia.

He wears grey sweatpants and a green t-shirt, with that apron on top of it. His hair is longer after these months and he's not really put together. It kind of looks like he just got out of bed, but his hair looks fluffy and healthier. Clearly, those Horde shampoos weren't cutting it for any of them. And by now, they have all discovered conditioner. 

"Hi, thanks for coming over!" he says cheerily.

Catra notices the silver earring in his ear, matching Lonnie's. And soon, she is up close to the earring, taking in its details, and the feeling of Kyle's arms wrapped around her. She awkwardly wraps her arms around him, forcing out a chuckle before letting out a sigh. She's once again, shocked to receive such kindness. Especially from someone she's treated so horribly. Her mouth becomes dry. 

They pull away and she whispers, "Thank you."

He smiles back at her, his green eyes kind and inviting. They're a shade lighter than Lonnie's and there's flecks of blue in there. "Always," he responds and she's brought back to their childhood. 

She feels even more guilty for the teasing this guy went through. Even though his scores were always lower and honestly, he dragged down on the team, but he withstood a lot. Even though he went through terrible treatment, he still remains kind. They both went through that, getting teased for being different, pushed around. She wishes she protected him more; she could learn from Rogelio. 

"Your paintings look great," she points at one of the Whispering Woods, with a beautiful sunset contrasting the dark trees. "I like that one."

"You knew that as mine?" Kyle asks with widened eyes.

"Of course. I recognize your shading and your blocky style, but I'm pretty sure that's Rogelio's coloring," she explains, blushing a little and lowers her raised hand.

Her tail moves back and forth happily. Scorpia notices this, her face breaking out into a smile. She looks at Lonnie, who gives them both a fond look. 

"Yeah, it's one of our newer paintings." He glances back up to it, looking at his and Rogelio's signatures.

"You've gotten much better."

"Thank you, but I'm should go finish up lunch," he says, giving her a gentle wave before pausing. "Catra, please come over again and we can draw together. Like old times? Except much better than old times, obviously."

Lonnie's eyes widen a little at the suggestion and she glances back to her feline guest, who looks shocked herself.

"We'll see." Her voice cracks and she glances to Lonnie. "Yeah, if you show me your sketchbook, I'll show you what I've been working on."

"Ooh, new drawings?"

"A few, but it's actually a song."

"Hmm. Rogelio has picked up guitar," Lonnie adds and Catra nods, making sure to remember the detail. 

"Sounds good, but yeah I should check on the soup." He waves once again and attempts to walk back into the kitchen, but he's pulled back by Lonnie, who plants a quick peck to his cheek. He giggles and flushes.

While Catra isn't the biggest fan of public displays of affection (unless it's her and Adora), she appreciates this one. It contrasts their childhood and breaks the rules that were cemented in them for the longest time. It's strange how such a small detail is such a display of trust. 

It gives Catra hope for this reunion, some of the tension and the rigidness in her body easing. Hopefully her words can save these friendships. Hopefully, they portray her guilt and how much she wants to make this up to them. Maybe, sometime soon, she can bring Adora here or they could come to Bright Moon to dinner. 

"He's such a sweetheart," Scorpia says fondly and Lonnie chuckles.

It seems like the constant teasing Kyle had to go through may be over, for the most part. After all, some habits can be hard to break.

"Exactly why I love him so much," Lonnie replies as she sits down on the couch. She motions for them to follow and they do, sitting in the couch across from Lonnie's. "Are things good back in Bright Moon?" she questions. 

"Pretty good, yeah. What about here?" Catra replies, sitting next to Scorpia. 

"Decent," Lonnie replies honestly, glancing back to Scorpia.

"Some people are still resisting the change, as expected," Scorpia adds, her face falling but she quickly brightens up. She's still always staying positive.

"Yeah, but everything's good, right?" Catra raises an eyebrow.

"For the most part." Lonnie rubs the back of her neck. "Some people in power—old force captains—are upset about everything. They went from being in a place of power and having a job to nothing. So, they're angry. Not all of them, but a bunch. Including Octavia."

"Her," Catra spits, making her disgust apparent. Her tail lashes back and forth before slowing down.

"Yup," Scorpia replies, rubbing the back of her neck. 

"You got 'em under control though, right?" Catra checks and Lonnie shrugs.

"We're doing our best to give them jobs, such as repairing and we're building food stands. We're giving them work and options. We're trying to be as peaceful as possible, so they don't revolt or go attack Bright Moon or something," Lonnie explains, leaning over and resting her elbow on her knee, and her chin in her palm. 

Catra sighs. "Good on you, for being so patient. I don't know if I would do the same," Catra admits, tapping her fingers against her knee. 

"Oh, it's hard sometimes." Lonnie chuckles. "Hmm. I feel like you would be patient," Lonnie replies honestly. "These days anyway," she murmurs, with a bit of a bite, leaning back into the couch. 

"Lonn," Scorpia warns, raising up a claw for her to calm down.

"No, I deserve it," Catra replies, avoiding their gaze. She chews on her bottom lip nervously as Lonnie looks her over.

There's an uncomfortable silence between them. The only sounds seem to be Scorpia tapping her foot against the floor and Kyle cooking, humming to himself. 

"I'm really sorry, but I want to apologize to all of you, so could you wait, please?" Catra asks softly and Lonnie gives her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I have some apologizing to do myself, especially after what I just said. We're not children anymore, having those stupid ass fights. So, Rogelio should be home soon and Kyle is almost done. I think it won't be that long of a wait," Lonnie says, her gaze gentle. Catra nods her head, grateful for this bit of kindness. "So, what d'ya wanna talk about?"

"I'm not sure, but can I backtrack to those people we were talking about?" Catra looks to Lonnie for permission and she motions for her to continue. "If you need help with anything like that, don't be afraid to ask. After all, we're all trying to unite Etheria, so we're here to help one another. I know we're not friends right now and even after these apologies we may not be, but don't be afraid to ask me or the Princess Alliance for help." 

"I'll keep it in mind, Catty," Lonnie says teasingly, smirking at the nickname.

Catra rolls her eyes. "I forgot about that nickname."

"I did for a bit too. Honestly, Wildcat is much better." Lonnie laughs.

"Thank you," Scorpia replies, smiling proudly.

"I only called you that to annoy you," Lonnie adds and Catra rolls her eyes.

"Oh, I know," she replies with a chuckle. "Remember what I did to your arm the first time you called me it?"

"How could I not? It fucking scarred, you asshat," Lonnie says, lifting up her arm and showing off the white stripes on the top of her forearm. 

"Catra," Scorpia scolds as her eyes widen. She covers her mouth with a claw before lightly swatting at the feline woman.

"Hey, she almost broke my nose after that," Catra adds with a shrug, lightly slapping away Scorpia's claw. "And it could have been worse. You've seen my claws tear through metal, Scorpia." 

"Still fucking sucked," Lonnie replies, jabbing a finger at her past attacker. Her glare is playful and Catra is grateful for it.

Then, the front door opens, revealing Rogelio. He's shirtless and his scales are shiny with sweat. Lonnie's playful look turns to one of lust, her eyes dilating, before quickly covering it up. Catra notices this and does her best to not burst out laughing, having never seen Lonnie look like this.

"You're drooling," she teases and Lonnie shoots her a playful glare again.

"Now you know what I had to look at whenever you and Adora were in the same room." 

Catra shrugs and nods her head at that. "Yeah, I'm not surprised." 

In two seconds, Rogelio is in the living room, giving the three of them a polite wave. Up close, she notices the ring on Rogelio's finger, the same silver as the earrings the rest have. For a split second, Catra wonders if they're all married but she keeps it to herself. Maybe she could ask over dinner.

"Nice to see you," Catra greets him and he chuckles, nodding his head.

He signs to Lonnie, who says to Catra, "He says, 'Nice to see you too.'"

Scorpia walks behind the couch and wraps him in a hug. He hugs her back before pulling away, signing to Lonnie and blowing her a kiss. She gives him a little wave in return, her smile meeting her eyes and her ears turning a bright shade of pink. 

"He's gonna shower and then the soup should be done, and we'll talk, okay?" Lonnie says and the two nod.

"Okay," Catra agrees, taking in a deep breath.

***

The room is silent as the group snacks. Micah is now on Bow's side of the room, having switched places with the man. Bow has an arm wrapped around Glimmer as they both snack on mini-cupcakes, requested by Entrapta. Her bright pink eyes are dulled, not even the sugary sweetness of a cupcake bringing a sparkle to them. In this moment, Catra's nickname would be a lie.

Perfuma and Entrapta sit together on the other infirmary bed next to their friends. Perfuma has the tray in her lap and gladly passes the sweets to whoever requests, except for Entrapta, who just grabs when she feels the need, not that Perfuma minds. Perfuma hums quietly, wiggling her feet absentmindedly. She remains cheerful and hopeful, the bright light in this dim room. 

Swift Wind eats his own lunch, courtesy of Perfuma, while Melog remains napping on She-Ra's legs, providing her any comfort he can.

In seconds, the room changes as a familiar glow catches everyone's eyes. Bow and Glimmer share a scared glance, widened eyes meeting widened eyes. Their hunched postures straighten up. Two cupcakes are dropped on the floor by Bow and Glimmer's feet, frosting getting everywhere. Obviously, they can't care less. 

She-Ra legs, which dangle from the bed, being too long, shrink back into Adora's legs. Melog meows in protest and watches the sight before him. Her whole body shrinks, the light and the warmth disappearing, revealing Adora. Her condition has improved: the circles under her eyes lessened, the paleness in her skin is traded for a more warm color and her disheveled hair looks less disheveled. She still looks so small, especially compared to She-Ra, and frail. Not the warrior and strong woman they've all come to know and love.

Adora's eyes open before quickly shutting. Her eyelids cover half most of her vision, keeping bright blues hidden from the world. From what the group can see, at the very least, her eyes aren't glowing, meaning there are no outer signs of She-Ra. Adora's eyes soon adjust and her vision clears, revealing worried friends, which she quickly smiles at.

"Hi," she greets weakly as her chest aches. 

"Hey," Glimmer greets her. "How you feeling?" she asks gently and reaches her frosting-less hand to push some of Adora's hair back. 

"Tired. But I talked with Mara," she reveals, making Entrapta gasp. 

"Nice dream, then?" Bow asks with a chuckle.

"Not a dream. I'm serious. Also, my emotions are all...wacky, so I don't have my connection to She-Ra right now," she admits, huffing.

"How do you know you've lost her? She was just here. We've been staring at her for a while," Glimmer asks, tilting her head and sitting back in her seat. 

Entrapta's hair rubs at her chin as she thinks to herself. Perfuma remains silent, taking in everything before her.

"She came out to heal me and in my healing state, Mara was able to connect with me. Since she's still alive, we're both able to connect to one another through She-Ra. But now, I'm all stressed and I'm worried about Catra—to make it simple, I'm all messed up and I can't feel She-Ra with me anymore." 

The whole group goes silent, taking in every detail, especially Entrapta, who is looking at her with bright, curious eyes. 

Micah breaks the silence, "So, what does this mean?"

Adora's heart aches and she decides, right now, it wouldn't be the best time to bring up Angella. Like she promised Mara, she'll bring it up at another time and not force this goal. Though, she wishes everyone could go and save them now, that's not an option. Etheria is still healing and the other planets also need to heal. And so does everyone in this room, their trauma and issues stemming from the war, still very much present. 

"I'll get She-Ra back, I just need to work out my issues. She-Ra is all about my emotions and my mental stability, unless I really need her or I'm in danger," Adora explains.

"I can confirm," Entrapta adds, giving Adora a friendly thumbs up. "And good luck," she adds sweetly, making both the blondes smile. 

"That means you're going to work on your issues in a healthy way, right?" Perfuma asks, but it comes off as an encouragement. 

Adora nods her head, fisting the white sheets, her own knuckles mimicking the color of the sheets due to her surprisingly strong grip.

"I will. I promise. But I'm really, really tired, so later?" 

"That works for us," Glimmer says and everyone mumbles their agreement.

"I'm going to check your vitals and then you can go back to sleep." Entrapta hops down from the infirmary bed.

The couple moves to make room for her. 

"Catra's okay though, right?" Adora asks, her brows furrowing and her blue eyes swimming with worry. 

"She's with Scorpia." Adora calms at that, breathing out a relieved sigh. "I'd like for you to go to a therapy session or talk with one or all of us before seeing her, but honestly, we can't stop you," Perfuma recommends and the other blonde nods. "Or her," she adds.

"I think I have more of a level head, but I'll think over my apology before even thinking about seeing her," Adora assures. 

"You're okay?" Glimmer asks and the other woman shrugs.

"As good as I can be. My issues aren't gone but you know, I'm not in a She-Ra coma," Adora tries to joke.

Glimmer rolls her eyes. "Stop putting yourself into comas! The sleeping spell, now this!" She shakes her head. "What are we gonna do with you?" she asks and breaks out into a smile, teasing smile.

Bow chuckles at that.

"Hey, I'm not doing it on purpose!"

"Poor Catra, having heart attacks like everyday," Bow tries to joke, but it falls flat, Adora's face scrunching up. Glimmer nudges him, giving him a look that says, 'what are you doing'. He rubs the back of his neck, hissing. "Sorry, sorry." 

"No, you're right. I'm worrying her too much. And you guys too. I'm sorry." Her voice weakens.

"It's okay, Adora," Entrapta assures, patting her head with purple hair. "And by the way, your vitals are still all good."

"Thanks, 'Trapta." Adora pulls her into a hug, craving anyone's touch, but also wanting to thank the kind genius before her. 

Entrapta blushes a little and she smiles, pride in her expression. She pats Adora's arm gently. "You're welcome." 

They pull away and Adora lets out a yawn, feeling how drained she is, emotionally and physically. She-Ra could never heal her emotionally, but she expected that She-Ra would get rid of most of this fatigue. Turns out that's the case.

"Alright, you can think about all this later, but why don't you rest?" Glimmer finally suggests, sitting back in her chair. 

"'Kay." She yawns again. "Can you guys stay?" 

"Of course," the couple says in unison, Bow following his girlfriend's lead, sitting next to her. 

"Anything for you, hon," Perfuma replies, brown eyes gentle and warm, as always. 

"Yup," Entrapta agrees.

Micah nods his head, giving the girl his silent agreement. Melog rests his head on her chest, making Adora smile. Swift Wind remains at her bedside, giving her an assuring smile. 

Entrapta and Perfuma sit back on the infirmary bed together, digging back into the sweets.

***

Lunch is finished, leaving them with full bellies and a table full of empty but dirty dishes and cutlery. Kyle had made cupcakes (the recipe from Entrapta's chefs) and vegetable soup. Surprisingly, all of it was good. Once again, it's been proved that Kyle is made for anything but war. Why couldn't they have raised him to cook the ration bars or something?

"Thank you for the food. And thank you for having me over," Catra begins, tensing a little. Her long nails tap against her water-filled glass. She watches the water shiver with every tap. 

"Ooh, is it time for the apology?" Lonnie teases, making Catra tense up a little. "Hey, ease up. I've never seen ya so tense. We're all listening. And we ain't gonna bite." 

Catra forces out a chuckle before it eases into something natural. She takes a deep breath and pulls her shoulders back, looking more confident. She meets all their eyes, Lonnie and Kyle's bright green, and Scopria and Rogelio's warm brown. 

"I just wanted to simply start off with saying I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for overworking you, treating you as if you were replaceable and as if you mean nothing, to me or anyone else. But you're all more than that. More than soldiers. And you guys are important to me, even if I denied it then and I sure as hell didn't act like it. 

"I'm sorry for the long shifts and letting my frustration get the best of me. I shoved Lonnie against a wall and almost attacked you guys. I regret it. I regret it so much. I am so, so sorry. What I did was disgusting and inexcusable. I became a monster and right now, I'm trying not to be. I'm also not asking for a second chance or for you to forgive me. I don't deserve it. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I'm happy for you all." 

She's met with smiling faces, especially from Kyle. Scorpia remains silent, ready to play the role as mediator but it seems that she won't have to. 

Kyle is the first to speak. "I forgive you."

"You shouldn't." Catra looks back to her glass of water and pulls it closer, wrapping both her hands around it.

"Well, I do," he insists. "The old Catra would've never apologized, but here we are."

"Don't beat yourself up too much. Like Kyle said, you've changed. A lot. And if people can brush past what Hordak has done and let him live in peace, we can give you that same second chance," Lonnie states, her green eyes piercing through Catra's, yet this time, they're gentle. 

It's hard to breathe. It all seems too easy. So wrong. Her nostrils flare and she increases her grip a little more. 

"Are you sure? In many ways, I'm just as bad as him," Catra argues, as if she's trying to convince them not to forgive her. 

"I know and I'm not going to justify what you did, but you were a product of a war and of Shadow Weaver and of Hordak. We weren't meant to live happily in the end. I'm surprised we are where we are now. So let's not forget the past, but move past it. We're not those same kids—those same soldiers—anymore," Lonnie finishes. "My old self would like to be angry with you, but honestly, I'm tired of being angry."

"Really?" Catra's eyes widen. 

"You made everything up to Adora and them. You've proved yourself to them, could you do that for us? Just keep being...better and maybe visit every once in a while. We'd be glad to have your help around here, with painting." She motions to Kyle and Rogelio, who nod their heads. "Or with those Horde loyalists, if you want to," the woman adds.

"Seriously, thank you." 

"You guys are so sweet," Scorpia whispers, her voice cracking. Her brown eyes are filled with tears.

They all give her a glance. Catra hands the platinum-haired woman her unused napkin before they all continue.

"No, don't thank us. I also, have some apologizing to do myself," Lonnie admits, pushing a few locks of hair back. "I treated you like shit as a kid and when Adora left, it got worse. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm not gonna justify your actions, but honestly, I deserved some of that treatment, and I was pushing you to lash out. So, I'm sorry and I hope we can move on."

"Yeah, I'd like to move on," Catra admits, letting her lips curve into a small, shy smile. 

Lonnie reaches out her callused hand and Catra meets her in the middle. They shake on it and Kyle claps quietly, that goofy smile still on his face. 

Rogelio grunts and signs to Kyle, who watches the movement of his hands closely. 

"Rogelio also wants to be apologize for not being there for you enough. We got distant as teens and honestly, we shouldn't have. We were a team. He says he's sorry," Kyle sums it up and Catra hums.

"Thanks, Ro. I guess we've all been pretty shitty," she jokes. "Some worse than others," she shyly mumbles.

They all burst out laughing.

"Absolutely, we were all angsty, little assholes," the other woman agrees. 

"I wasn't but I faced the wrath of you 'angsty, little assholes,'" Kyle grumbles and his girlfriend playfully pokes his side.

Catra then gets an idea. "Why don't you guys show me your paintings and maybe explain 'em to me? Then, I gotta get going."

"Adora waiting up for you?" Lonnie questions and the two guests tense up. Lonnie quirks an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"We had a little fight but I should be getting back. I'm not trying to run away from my problems anymore."

"Trouble in paradise, huh?" Kyle asks with a pout. 

"Yeah, trauma is a bitch. Makes you say and do dumb shit," Catra explains, glancing at Scorpia, who stares at her.

For a second, the stare is blank as she takes in the words but after a few seconds, she's smiling. It's strained though, it's not meeting her eyes. She's trying to support Catra, giving her a friendly smile and that gentle look in her eyes.

You don't have to do that for me, Catra thinks to herself. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Kyle offers and she shakes her head.

"Nah, I uh, don't really wanna think about it."

"Well, when you patch things up, bring Adora over here," Lonnie says, clapping Catra on the shoulder.

"I will," she promises.

"Now, get over there and listen to Kyle ramble about some fake, deep meaning he put to his paintings." Lonnie playfully shoves her forward.


	18. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam, Teela and the other Mortals have an important meeting with the queen of Celestina. This meeting makes the two of them think over their options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, everyone! catradora apology next chapter! here’s a chapter completely about adam and teela. sorry it took me a while but i struggled writing this. there’s also a bunch of different plots happening right now lol. hope you guys enjoy. criticisms are welcome. 
> 
> i want to mention that i’m editing my past chapters. chapter 1 has been rewritten a little, not much though. i also changed the title of the chapter but it’s still the first chapter.
> 
> here are some little details if you don’t feel like re-reading (i don’t blame you):
> 
> perfuma is trans and i didn’t really mention it throughout this, but she mentions her transition briefly to catra in chapter 1. another little detail, catra’s favorite color is red and i might mention it again when it comes to adora’s ring, but we’ll see. thank you for reading, as always and here you go!

Adam opens up his eyes to a dimly-lit room, the closed curtains letting in very little bits of light. He looks to his side and sees his best friend and partner in crime, sleeping on her stomach, face turned toward him, but most of her hair covering her face. Her light snores fill the quiet room and calm him, reminding of where he is. He sits up and moves his back up to lean against the headboard. 

His body is sore from all the work Aiya and the Mortals have been giving them. No wonder, Teela, the once light-sleeper, now sleeps so heavily. He sighs and takes the glass of water at his bedside, tipping the cup back and downing the rest of it. 

He looks at the clock and it reads '6:51'. He shrugs and decides he might as well get up for the day. They have a meeting with some people at 8:00 or so. He stands up and then looks under his bed, checking for the sword. He lets out a relieved sigh and then walks three feet away to his backpack.

He does what he always does and unzips the small pocket in his bag, taking out a crumpled picture of his family. He smoothes out the paper as best he can, but the creases will always remain. He looks at his parents, smiling happily at the camera. His father looks bright and awake, while on the other hand, his mother has bags under her eyes. She looks paler than usual and weak, but she looks so alive. Her brown eyes are bright as she cradles the newborn twins in her arms. 

Adam's eyes linger on the one his mother said was his sister, even though, he's not sure. They look practically the same, being this young. He shuts his eyes, letting his hands fall. He wonders what she looks like, he always does. Would he recognize her? Would they look this similar.

Is she even alive, a dark part of his mind wonders. 

"She is," he insists, muttering to himself. He opens up his eyes, looking back to the faded image. 

I promise I'll find you, sis. I've come too far not to, he thinks to himself.

After all, finding her and bringing her home, that's the only reason he's here. And maybe bring home She-Ra. After all, he doesn't need these people destroying her.

He folds the image in half and places it back in its pocket before zipping it up. He then grabs his freshly laundered clothing from his bag and steps into the bathroom. 

He quickly gets dressed and brushes his teeth, avoiding looking at himself in the mirror. He picks up his dirty laundry and brings it to the small basket the people hosting gave him.

He then grabs a pair of fresh socks from his bag and turns to the clock. He should wake Teela up. He smirks to himself and throws the pair in her face, making her groan.

"Wake up, Teela!" he cheers and she turns the other way, now on her side.

"Schrew you," she mutters, though it's hard to understand. 

He chuckles at her and yanks the covers up, making her bring her knees to her chest to warmth. She finally opens up an eye and shoots him a dirty look. She then grabs the pair of socks and chucks it in his face.

"See how you like it, asshole," she mutters and sits up. "Dirty ass socks," she grumbles.

"Come on. We have a meeting in an hour and you need your coffee to do its thing beforehand," he says and nods her head that.

"Give me a minute. I'll get dressed and by the time I'm done, you better have a cup ready for me," she threatens, jabbing a finger at him, hitting his stomach. 

"Yes, ma'am." He salutes her and she rolls her eyes. He notices the small smirk on her lips though, so he's sure she's not too pissed off anymore.

"Get goin'!" She points to the door with a bigger smirk on her face as he quickly slips on his socks.

"Got it! I got it!" 

***

Teela and Adam have taken a table for themselves, Teela finishing up her coffee with a smirk. She has her legs propped up on Adam's lap, something they do. Sometimes he'll do it to her on a couch, but right now, they both got shoes on, and Teela would never allow his heavy boots on her lap.

Aiya sets up a small camera at the end of a large table, huffing and mumbling to herself about how she shouldn't have to do this herself. Adam had offered her help, even though he's bad with this type of technology, which is exactly why she waved him off. 

She wears her classic black military uniform, which she only wears for occasions like this, such as meetings or battles. It's black with gold highlights; the colors this group has adopted. Her crimson hair is slicked back into a ponytail. Adam wears a black shirt with the military pants, and the same for Teela. 

A few other Mortals have arrived, just minutes before the meeting. They wear the same outfit, either wearing different pants with the jacket, or a different shirt with the rest of the uniform. 

"Alright, everyone," Aiya calls out, raising her voice and deepening it. "It's just about time. Get seated and get quiet."

"Yes, ma'am!" many cheer out, while a few, including Adam and Teela, just follow her demands silently.

"You'll be handling this?" another general asks and Aiya shrugs.

"If you'd like to butt in, go ahead, but the queen said she'd prefer to speak to me. She agreed to listen to anyone with an opinion, but let's try to make it quick," she explains and the general nods his head.

"Sounds good."

In a few minutes, they're settled and the screen crackles to life, revealing a blurry image of their acquaintance, Jewelstar and one of the queens of Celestina, Luna. 

Luna is looking like royalty; a bright red, white and gold robe is hugging her body tightly. She has tan skin and sharp elf ears with two pairs of earrings hanging from both. Her hair is dark and curly and her eyes are a light brown, with a reddish tint to them. 

"Thank you for speaking with us," Aiya greets them, forcing a smile and straightening her back just a bit more. "It's an honor." 

Adam notices that smile. The one that doesn't meet her eyes. In fact, it's barely there, just a formality for meetings and forced conversation with other officers. And now, it's even smaller, barely visible. He can't blame Aiya. She's ranted about her hatred for sorcerers and royalty. They're just born into power. While she, on the other hand, came up from nothing and had to make something of herself. She's had to earn her power and every day, she has to continue to fight for it. 

He's surprised he's gained her trust, her genuine smiles, and the ability to learn of her past. He told her he was a prince but now, she can't care less. Especially since, coming into this unfamiliar universe, he's lost that status. His determination and his willingness to give that up has earned him his place, her respect and her trust.

"Thank you. Likewise, General," Jewelstar replies, giving them a small, awkward wave. 

"Thank you for agreeing to this," Luna adds, keeping her face stoic. 

Adam silently hopes this queen isn't prissy. Aiya hates people with an attitude, especially royalty. And for the sake of this planet, he wants this meeting to go well.

"Where should we begin?" Carl, a pale brunet man asks. 

"Let's just get into it. My people need me," Luna states and her stoic face crumbles into an expression of pure sadness. Adam feels for her, for a moment. She huffs and her emotionless facade appears again. 

Aiya nods her head at that and Adam notices her soften a little. Maybe this meeting will go well after all.

"What do you want?" the queen asks, speaking to them as if they're commoners. 

Aiya clenches her jaw. 

"We would like for you to continue to resist reviving magic on your planet. We know your people are suffering but it will get so much worse if you bring it back—" Aiya begins and is cut off by Jewelstar.

"My apologies for interrupting, but the reason the people here are sick and suffering is because the magic is gone. It's killing this planet. And She-Ra plans to restore it, so you really need to convince us not to go ahead with this," Jewelstar states and his expression makes it clear he already does not trust this group. 

Adam's breath hitches at the mention of She-Ra and Teela pokes him and mumbles, "Don't do that." 

"Sorry, but..." he speaks but he can't seem to come up with much to say. He watches Teela's eyes scan the crowd.

"I know," she replies and they make eye contact briefly, before paying attention again.

"When is she supposed to arrive?" Aiya simply asks, folding her hands.

"We don't know yet. We're still trying to learn to trust her," Luna admits. "You know how hard it is to trust a magical being, after all we've been through." 

"We do, we do," the bronze-skinned general replies solemnly, letting herself show some emotion. 

"But she is supplying my people with food and most likely, her magic can save us, just like it did the universe. So, what do you have to offer?" the queen continues, leveling her voice. 

Aiya takes a deep breath and holds back a hiss. What she can offer seriously can't compare to those promises. Still, she has to fight. That's what she does and that's what she's come here to do. 

"Protection, connections, all of that. Our group is everywhere. Before this meeting, you said you heard of us. As you can see, we have a reach, Your Majesty."

"We don't need your protection or connections. We don't need quick fixes and promises. We need help and supplies, and She-Ra is supplying," Luna states, resting her face on her palm. Her face is scrunched in annoyance.

"Plus, she saved the universe with her magic, which goes against your whole claim that all magic is evil," Jewelstar argues and the queen nods at that.

"Exactly," Luna agrees, pointing to her comrade. "Tell me. Do you have supplies or technology for us? Are you being patient and kind with us?" the queen hisses. 

"Bringing back magic may fix those problems, but you know what magic does. Magic causes wars and power imbalances. You know that. We researched the history on your planet. Remember the hundred year long war?" another Mortal adds. 

"I know that, but She-Ra's job is to bring magic, peace and balance. And she does exactly that. I am hesitant to bring back magic, but my planet is dying. And you're not offering any solutions," Luna snaps, on the verge of tears. "I-I watched my loved ones die. I can't let this continue. And I won't let some outsiders mess that up for me, General."

"We can offer supplies, miss Luna—" Aiya tries.

"Temporary fixes, not solutions. Etheria and She-Ra are sending technology, food, building materials and seeds for crops. And, the biggest one of all, she's giving us the ability to heal our planet for good. We'll be independent and self sufficient, back to our former glory."

The Mortals all shift in their seats, muttering to one another.

"I know bringing back magic is dangerous, but there's also so much hope and healing it brings. And She-Ra has no ulterior motives and she's earning trust. She is being respectful and not forcing her ways into us. I think it's clear with who I'm going with," Luna states before letting out a sigh. "Honestly, I don't think you guys had a chance. I just wanted to inform you."

That gains mumbles from all the members and for all of Adam's muscles to tighten. 

If these people go against the Mortals, in their state, they won't make it. The Mortals will seize control and that will be that.

"She could control you with her—" Aiya tries, becoming more desperate, but is cut off, making her let out an annoyed hiss.

"Adora is not like that. She-Ra is not like that. I've met her personally. She helped me and my sisters out of the kindness of her heart. All she wants is to heal and bring peace. That's what brings her happiness," Jewelstar argues, passionate and honestly.

Adam and Teela glance at each other. 

They're supposed to bring this She-Ra or Adora back? What if...this universe truly needs her? 

It doesn't feel right. Adam chews on his bottom lip.

The other Mortals whisper at how She-Ra has to be lying, planning something. 

"We cannot let this happen," Aiya says solemnly. "You understand that, right? We'll just be defending the universe. It doesn't have to be like this, miss Luna."

"Are you threatening us? A dying people on their dying planet?" Her face contorts before she rests her face in her palms. She then looks up, shaking her head. "We have no other choice. I have to make the best choice for my planet. You have absolutely no right getting involved. You are outsiders, forcing your ways onto us. You call She-Ra a threat." She scoffs. "Look at yourselves."

"We don't want to threaten you but we can't let this happen. Bringing magic back will be disastrous. You know how far our reach is. You don't need some fairy tale character to help you. The Mortals will be by your side, many other allies will be too." The woman pauses, letting a sigh escape. "But understand, going against us, us and said allies will become your enemies."

Jewelstar goes to interject but he's cut off by the queen. "Fine, then. I don't need a ducking war. All I want is peace and the safety of my people. If you insist, let's make a deal. And then, I'll go back to care for my people."

"Alright, Your Majesty," Aiya agrees, before glancing back at her comrades.

"Some of you...Let's say maybe three to five can come and talk to She-Ra and us. Maybe you guys can cut us a deal or you guys can make a treaty. I don't know, something. Maybe you can find a way to save my planet without magic. We don't know when She-Ra is coming but we can surely set up a time, and get you guys there by then."

"Let me talk about it quickly with my buddies here," Aiya says and quickly mutes herself. "Adam, Teela, if this happens, you know your job."

"Yes, ma'am," they say in unison. 

Teela grabs Adam's hand under the table. He wants to look back at her but his eyes remain locked on this situation.

"They're coming with you? But—" Carl questions, squinting at his friend. 

"Yes, they have earned my trust and they are capable. I am a high ranking general and I am the one doing all of these negotiations, so respect my decisions," she states calmly but firmly, her dark eyes piercing through all of her equals and lower-ranking soldiers.

"So, you're going to accept?" Carl asks.

"We should," a Mortal adds. "We can't leave ourselves on bad terms with them. And we don't need She-Ra on our ass yet."

"Honestly, it's easier than going to Etheria and kidnapping and killing She-Ra. She'll be right there. And the planet will be defenseless with no magic," Aiya thinks aloud. "I'm all for this. We can accept and make plans later."

"So, we're going to trick them and leave them defenseless, from the sounds of it?"

"Only temporarily. We're not as cruel as those magic users. We'll find a way to save them like we did this planet," Aiya tries to assure, but she can't promise anything. 

This planet may be surviving, but it's doing just that. It runs on fumes and technology, definitely not what it used to be. The plants are dead and most of the food is grown in labs. But it's still a safe place for many, their home.

Celestina may be doomed this same fate, but someday, technology may get better and save them this horror. It's better than bringing back magic to those who don't know its power and how to use it, or that's how the Mortals see it.

But that's not how Adam sees it, though he does understand the opinion. From personal experience, magic can be dangerous and scary. In fact, he should be the poster child for that. 

"Let's just accept and go from there," a higher-ranking Mortal suggests. "We can always go back and revoke it."

"I agree," another adds.

"Okay. Everyone, let's vote." Everyone nods. "All those for." 

Adam and Teela raise their hands, along with many others. Everyone except three. 

"We have a winner," Aiya announces, clapping her hands together. She leans over and presses the button. "Hello, we're back and we accept," she says with a smile.

"Good. We'll be in contact," Luna says simply and shuts off the call, leaving them with a staticky screen.

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief, along with some grumbles and murmurs. 

"And from there, we'll plan. All I know is, we're breaking that rule. We're sneaking backup onto that planet, but I stand by my word." She points to Adam and Teela. "You two, Adam and Teela, you'll be by my side." 

"Yes, ma'am." The two manage smiles for her, which she quickly returns. 

Adam genuinely grins when she returns her genuine smile. 

"Good meeting, everyone. We'll see where this takes us." Everyone cheers. "Any finishing words?" She looks around, surveying the crowd. 

"Are you okay, Adam? We're seeing the She-Ra at some point," Teela whispers, standing on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"I don't know. I uh, don't know to feel. But I'm worried for those people."

"I know, but Aiya means well," Teela replies, pulling him behind the bar and to the stairs that lead to their room. "Obviously, I don't agree with their beliefs—we've been over this—but they mean well."

"I know they do, but they're putting people in danger," Adam argues, raising his voice a little.

"They are but maybe this universe wasn't meant to have magic. I don't know..."

Teela opens up the door and flops onto her bed. Adam shuts it and sits on his own bed.

"Worst case, we betray the Mortals." Teela pauses, gulping. She turns to Adam. "We’ll do what we think is right."

"And what does that mean for She-Ra? And my sister?"

"I don't know, but we should honestly take her home. She belongs in our universe. And if the Mortals take over, I don't know what her fate will be, but she won't be safe. Same thing for your sister. We’ll get her home. I promise. But let's not overthink things for now." Teela sits up and then grabs Adam's hands. "This won't be easy but we'll have each other, right?"

"Right."

Please, let this work out, Adam begs, calling out to whoever hears his silent cries.


	19. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra finally talk things out, including whether or not they should be together.

Scorpia and her feline friend make their way back to the castle, making small conversation. Catra tries to calm her nerves, which pick up as she gets closer and closer. She wipes her slightly sweaty palms against her pants. _Ugh, gross._ She then manages a smile for Scorpia. 

The guards greet them briefly, muttering their hellos. Catra and Scorpia repeat them back as they make their way through the entrance. A few steps in and they see Perfuma, leaning up against the wall. She holds their note in her hand and at the sight of them, her eyes sparkle. Immediately, her crossed arms open up and she traps both of them in a hug. Catra grunts as Scorpia adds her own arms to the mix. 

"Welcome back!" Perfuma cheers, like a mother greeting her children when they come back home.

"'Kay, please stop suffocating me," she mumbles jokingly and the couple pulls away. 

Perfuma chuckles, holding up a hand to her mouth. She then reaches out for Catra's hand, which Catra surrenders to her. 

"Are you feeling better?" the blonde asks gently, her eyes softening, kind as always. Catra blushes a little and little more, when Scorpia turns to her too. 

The attention's all on her and she rather the couple go be lovey-dovey somewhere else. Away from her at least. It's easier than dealing with current issue at-hand. 

"Fine. I'm fine," she lets out, holding up her free hand for them to stop. "Sort of, I guess. I just know I need to talk to her." 

"I can't stop you, but...I would like to talk to Adora on her own, about everything." Catra raises an eyebrow. "She said that she wanted that. Also, I'm here for you too," Perfuma quickly adds and Catra nods.

"Then go ahead, especially if it helps her. Speaking of, uh, how is she?" Catra wraps her arms around herself and Perfuma lets her now empty hand fall to her side.

"She's in the infirmary—" Perfuma begins and of course at those words, Catra screeches. 

"What?! Did she pass out? Shit—" Who cares if she just made the guards outside jump? Her fur is raised, her pupils shrink and her tail moves around quickly.

"She um, she's fine now." She raises her hands to placate Catra. The blonde pauses, unsure of what to say. Catra looks for her to elaborate, her eyes still incredibly wide. "She's been resting, of course. We've made sure of that. Her vitals are all good. She's eaten. Um, She-Ra came out to heal her—"

"If She-Ra came out it was bad then..." Catra mutters to herself, staring at her feet in shame. 

She suddenly feels cold, guilt slamming into her like a truck. She feels terrible for letting Adora do this on her own. She left Adora. They promised they would never leave each other again.

But no, Catra had to run away and catch up with her old squadmates. And in that time, she tried to forget about the issue at hand. 

She was angry and while she had every right to feel what she felt, Adora's health had been declining and Catra knew it, she saw it, but she left anyway.

_Fuck._

"Fuck, I shouldn't've left." Catra leans up against the wall, the cool surface sending a shiver through her. "Can I see her? She can talk to you later, I'm not stopping that..."

"If you insist, Catra, I can't stop you. Just know she's fine. Just a little emotional. She wants to apologize, so if you see her, prepare for that."

"Honestly, I couldn't care less about that anymore." Catra goes take off but quickly pauses, whipping her head back. "Thanks, you two. As always." 

The quiet hallways are filled with the sound of her feet hitting the floor. She weaves her way through the maze, almost bumping into a guard, before making it the infirmary door. Her heart beats heavily against her chest, like a prisoner pounding on the walls that trap them. She takes in a deep breath, pushing on one of the two doors and while she's been in this room a few times, opened this door the same amount of times, the door seems to be ten time heavier. Her whole body seems to mimic this feeling and she feels like her arms are lead. 

She knows it will be fine. Adora and her love each other and they shouldn't let this stupid squabble get in the way of it. But what if Adora's not okay? What if everything is not fine?

She opens up the door and is greeted with the sight of a weakened Adora. Her skin is illuminated by the sun and immediately, Catra notices, she looks less pale, but she still looks sick. The bright light from the sun lightens her hair, making it look more like gold. That pretty face looks at Catra's and her heart crumbles. She doesn't even notice the napping Melog on her lap.

Seeing her like this, looking so pale, it breaks her heart. Honestly, Adora does look better, but she still looks so weak. The way her face scrunches up when she sees Catra makes her heart ache even more, somehow. She sees the guilt, the millions of thoughts running through that dumb, pretty, little head.

"Hey, Adora," she manages, her voice cracking. 

Seeing Catra, seeing the worry on her face, Adora breaks. She feels her heart break and her walls tumble down. She feels better, but she feels so overwhelmed. Guilt crashes into her like a wave, leaving her breathless for a second. 

The second she catches her breath, she's speaking, her voice cracking, "I'm sorry." Tears run down pale cheeks. "I didn't mean it. I promise. _Please_ , believe that."

Catra shakes her head and walks over to her, sitting on the right side of the bed, which is open, Adora leaning to the other side. They sit next to each other, facing one another. Adora sniffles, wiping away the tears which quickly subside now that Catra is by her side.

"I don't care about that—I mean I do, but how are you? I heard She-Ra came out and..." Catra wipes her away her own tears, leaving her freckles cheeks damp.

"She did and I'll discuss that later. I found out some stuff but it's unimportant. We really need to talk." Adora motions between them. 

Catra sighs. "You're not covering up anything? You're feeling fine?" She raises her eyebrows, scanning her girlfriend's face.

Back in the Horde, being sick was a weakness and not to be shown. Technically, being Shadow Weaver's favorite, Adora could get away with it, but she refused to. She would suffer like the rest of them. But ten times worse, she would push herself, as if she blamed herself for being sick. As if she could just punch out the sickness. Which obviously, never worked.

"Better. 'M just tired but I can't really sleep anymore. I slept all day though," Adora admits and her eyes meet Catra's, and even though she's scared, absolutely terrified, those blue eyes still dilate. 

"Where are Bow and Glimmer?" Catra takes a glance around the empty room.

"I sent them out. They can't waste their whole day just watching me sleep," Adora replies with a shrug.

"If you're sick and they're worried about you, it's not a waste of time. _You._ Are _not. _A waste of time." Catra points a finger at her and Adora sheepishly nods her head.__

__"I'm figuring that out. I'm working on it," she promises and Catra hums, pulling her close._ _

__"Good."_ _

__Adora blushes a little and pushes Catra away, shaking her head. For a moment the feline worries if she's causing Adora trouble and that's why she pushed her away, but she has that look in her eyes. That guilty look._ _

__"Sorry," Catra mumbles, rubbing the back of her neck._ _

__"I just...I've been thinking—"_ _

__"Please don't tell me you've been overthinking." Catra shakes her head and Adora gives her a look, telling her to _listen._ "Shit, I think you have. You got that dumb look on your face," Catra teases, trying to crack a smile, before motioning for Adora to go ahead._ _

__Adora first, pouts rolls her eyes before quickly becoming serious._ _

__"I'm really sorry and I didn't mean what I said, but that doesn't change what I did. It doesn't change how I treated you and hurt you these past couple days. I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you. I'm scared I might again._ _

__"And I, I just want you to know that if this—" She motions in between them. "—isn't working out and I'm treating you terribly or anything like that. We can end things. This. The romantic and sexual part of our relationship. You're my friend, my best friend and I love you too much to hurt you. _Again._ So please...do it if you need to. Tell me." _ _

__Catra's chest feels so tight, like there's a boa constrictor wrapped around her, pulling tighter and tighter and tighter. She gets tunnel vision, the world around her shrinking, getting tighter and tighter. All she can think about is Adora. Adora leaving her. Her leaving Adora._ _

__Does Adora want out?_ _

__Catra doesn't. She's fought for this. Her heart has yearned for this, for as long as she can remember._ _

__"Do you want to break up?" Catra asks, her voice cracking._ _

__She can't deal with this right now. She can't deal with Adora leaving her, abandoning her again._ _

__"No, of course not, but I don't want to hurt you." Adora gently grabs onto her shoulders._ _

__"You can't hurt me—"_ _

__"I just did, Catra!" Adora raises her voice, ripping her hands away, tears gathering in her eyes again. "And I hated it," she mumbles, wiping away the tears with frustration. "And it terrifies me. I thought that part of our lives was over."_ _

__Melog wakes up, flashing multiple colors, before getting out of the room as quick as he can. They don't even seem to notice._ _

__Catra's chest aches, somehow even more. It feels like she's been stabbed. She swears she can feel it crack, hearing that genuine pain in her love's voice._ _

__But Adora shouldn't be feeling that way. She just said some dumb words, nothing compared to what Catra has done._ _

__"You're not the dangerous one in this relationship, Adora!" Catra insists, jabbing her finger into her own chest. Her face contorts and she manages to glare at her girlfriend._ _

__She hates how she reacted, but right now, she's frustrated and it's a habit that's hard to break. She hates the venom in her voice and immediately regrets it, but she continues her rant, much quieter, "You're not the one who destroyed the fucking world, Adora. Those scars—all from me! Maybe you were right." She rubs her arms, trying to calm herself._ _

__"No, absolutely not! Don't even compare yourself to that witch!" Adora raises her voice, jabbing her finger in Catra's chest. She yells as if that makes her point any stronger. "I know I did, but I didn't mean to, okay? What I said, it was a slip up." her voice is gentle._ _

__She lowers her hand. Adora then says, "Can we not yell? I don't want to do it like this. And I hate yelling at you. It...hurts." Her eyes beg Catra._ _

__Catra stares into her eyes and it's so hard to hold it. She nods and takes in deep breaths, like Perfuma has taught her. It doesn't feel like it works but at the very least, for Adora, she can avoid raising her voice again._ _

__"Are you sure you don't want to break up?" It's a whisper, Catra's voice is quivering._ _

__"Yes, I'm sure, unless it's unhealthy and with this fight...I don't know if it is."_ _

__"Then, let's talk it out." Catra takes in a deep breath and decides to take a page from Perfuma's book and speak on her feelings. "First, what you said hurt." Adora winces but Catra continues. She has to, for Adora and for them as a couple. For them as friends. "And it scared me. You know how hard I've been working to not be like her, how much it terrifies me that Shadow Weaver has said we're similar. But I accept your apology. You weren't in the right mind. And she was on your mind, in your head and it slipped." Catra pauses for a moment, before adding, "I know what's it's like, especially with Shadow Weaver."_ _

__"I'm sorry." Blue eyes bore into hers._ _

__Honestly, the moment she stepped in the room and Catra looked into those blue eyes, she immediately forgave her. It's so hard to be mad at her, not after she spent years feeling that and mostly that. Now, all she wants to do is hug her and kiss her and let her know she's loved._ _

__"And I forgive you," Catra says, her voice the steadiest it's been these past few minutes._ _

__"Thank you," Adora whispers and wraps her arms around Catra._ _

__Adora's body against hers, even in this heavy situation, it feels so right. It feels so warm. Catra still feels cold somehow. They need to keep talking, even if Catra honestly doesn't want to. It's so easy to curl herself up next to Adora and just forget everything but her. Catra pulls away, taking the initiative._ _

__"Now, tell me how you're feeling now and how you were feeling then."_ _

__Adora grimaces and nods. She then chuckles sheepishly and some of the clear discomfort in her expression vanishes. "I feel like I'm Perfuma."_ _

__"Good thing you're not. I'm not into hippies. I have a thing for dumb jocks," Catra says, trying to crack a joke and luckily for her, she earns herself a chuckle and a raised eyebrow._ _

__"There were others?"_ _

__"Hmm." She pretends to think for a moment and then shakes her head. "Nah, it was always you, dummy."_ _

__"Aww, you big softie." Adora elbows her lightly._ _

__Catra rolls her eyes. The feline then encourages her, "'Kay, back to the serious shit. Just know I won't judge you. And I won't blow up on you again. Please, talk to me."_ _

__Adora purses her lips, scanning the room as she puts her words together. Until finally, her gaze falls on Catra and their eyes meet again._ _

__"I just felt scared. Like I was being haunted by her and I couldn't sleep. She was in my head twenty-four-seven and I just...I broke and I snapped and said awful shit."_ _

__"And how about now?" Catra raises her eyebrows, her gaze prodding but gentle._ _

__"The sleep helped. And I haven't really been alone and it's helped. And I've thought it over. I know she isn't here. The flashbacks were a lot. I had to live through those moments again. I felt everything. I was shrunk down back to my size back then. And it was terrifying. I'm sorry I let them get to me and I'm sorry I didn't confide in you. Honestly, that's probably why it got so bad," she admits, moving her hands as she speaks._ _

__Catra hesitantly reaches out and takes her hand. "I'm always here. Next time, you'll...?" Adora nods._ _

__"And same to you. I'm here when you need me," Adora adds._ _

__"Adora?" Catra asks and the blonde motions for her to go. "What you said before, about me breaking up with you, if it's ever too much, you should do the same. If you ever feel like that. I'll always be your best friend. And I always want you in my life," she lets out, feeling her cheeks warm. Her ears flatten._ _

__Somehow, this feels harder than confessing at the Heart. To let Adora go again, to lose this aspect of their relationship that's yearned for, for so long, it would hurt really bad, but for Adora's sake, she'll give up anything. Just like at the Heart, she was willing to give up her own life, face the consequences if it went wrong._ _

__"Okay," Adora agrees and presses their foreheads together. "But right now, I want you as my girlfriend. I like this." She motions between them with a shy giggle. Her eyes are bright, black pooling into the blue irises, her cheeks warm, color rushing back into them. Catra just melts at the sight of her._ _

__"I do too." Catra leans over and rests her head on Adora's shoulder, moving to sit in her lap._ _

__Instead of turning to the side, like how Adora was facing before, she leans up against the back of the bed. She wraps her arms around her tightly._ _

__"Okay, so I love this break and having all this time with you, but..." Adora drifts off, trying not to wince._ _

___Would Catra be okay with—_ _ _

__"You want to go back and help rebuild everything," Catra finishes the thought, a small smile on her lips. Her girlfriend can really be predictable._ _

__"Yeah, what's your opinion on it?"_ _

__"In the end, it's your decision, even if I'm not okay with it," the feline mumbles, frowning a little._ _

__"But I want you to be okay with it. You're my girlfriend and you're my best friend. I want things to be good between us."_ _

__"I want that too, so let's make a deal." Catra pulls away from their hug and leans back a little. but continues to sit on Adora's lap._ _

__"A deal?" Her eyes widen._ _

__"Mhmm. You need to rest up and I have a feeling, knowing you and your insane, healing you'll be good in like a day. So, I want you to take one more break day and spend it with me. Then, you're free to get busy again."_ _

__"O-" Adora begins and Catra raises a finger, bringing it to Adora's lips. She silences, staring at the finger before meeting heterochromatic eyes._ _

__"One more thing. When you're tired and you need a break, you will tell any of us, me, Scorpia, Bow, Perfuma, Sparkles, any of us, and just take the damn break." She rests her hand back in her lap, freeing Adora's lips to answer._ _

__Adora smiles. "Sounds good to me."_ _

__"And one more final thing," Catra begins, raising a finger, before pausing. Adora raises an eyebrow. "Do you really want to do this? Or do you feel required to? 'Cause of She-Ra and all of that?"_ _

__"Of course, I feel required to, but that's not the reason. I love helping people and also, it's nice to lose myself in that. I don't really have to think, I just help and then, in the end, I helped rebuild part of a city or got supplies to those that need it," Adora explains, with that genuine sparkle in her eyes._ _

__And that's enough for Catra. She gives her girlfriend a hum._ _

__Catra kisses her cheek and then goes back to rest her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. She lets out her purrs and Adora somehow smiles even wider, even though Catra can't see._ _

__"Yeah, I really do feel like Perfuma. All emotional and _mushy_ ," Catra mutters with fake disgust. _ _

__Adora lets out a loud laugh at that._ _

__"It's a good mushy. I can tell it is. You're purring," Adora whispers teasingly before smiling that dumb smile. Catra looks up just to catch it._ _

__"Shaddup," Catra says, but there's no malice._ _

__And Adora knows. She sees that loving look in Catra's eyes and her heart swells. Then, she loses sight of said look when Catra rests her head on her shoulder. The soothing sound of Catra's purring fills the sudden silence._ _

__The blonde feels her eyes droop and she holds back a yawn. She tries to blink the sleep away and decides to keep herself busy._ _

__"So, what'd you do today?" Adora breaks their silence. Catra's ears twitch._ _

__"Saw some old friends." She smirks._ _

__"Who?" Adora squints, trying to come up with names in her head._ _

__"Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle."_ _

__The blonde's eyes widen and even though Catra can't see, she just knows they are. The feline giggles at the little gasp she hears._ _

__"Ooh, spill it! How are they doing?" Suddenly, Adora is wide awake._ _

__"Good, good, 'kay, I'll share..."_ _

__

__***_ _

__

__Their important conversation had earned Catra and Adora an audience, not that they knew._ _

__Scorpia and Perfuma are holding hands, listening in. Perfuma has had to shush the nervous Scorpia multiple times._ _

__"Should we be doing this?" Scorpia had asked multiple times, earning her shushes from the small crowd._ _

__"We're just supervising," Glimmer replied, giving Bow a look to back her up._ _

__"Yeah," he said, faking a smile._ _

__"From outside?" Scorpia quirked a brow._ _

__"We have no bad intentions, honey," Perfuma assured, reaching up to kiss her partner's cheek._ _

__Scorpia had pouted but accepted the affection, letting her lips curve into a smile a little bit, which Perfuma a-hundred-percent noticed._ _

__"Yeah, I'm very protective of my best friends in there," Glimmer whispered, pointing to the door. "That's why I'm here. And my curiosity, just a lil' bit," she confessed._ _

__And Scorpia couldn't argue with that. She herself, was curious and just in case anything went wrong, she did want to be there for either party. Whether that be to end the argument or provide hugs, Scorpia would be there._ _

__In this moment, Bow and Glimmer stand to side of the door, making sure their feet can't be seen through the gap between the floor and the door. When they hear that the couple has made up, they both hug each other and hold back squeals._ _

__Surprisingly throughout this entire conversation and Melog's departure, their cover hadn't been blown. Plus, the biggest positive of then all, their friends have made up!_ _

__"Are we done now?" a tired looking Scorpia whispers._ _

__"Yes," Perfuma answers and pecks her girlfriend on the cheek._ _

__"Are we gonna tell them?" Scorpia's tired look morphs into one of relief, then one of guilt._ _

__"Not unless they ask." Glimmer shrugs, not wanting to be yelled at by her feline friend._ _

__"I feel like we should..." Bow adds, his gaze softening._ _

__"Later," Perfuma promises, raising a finger._ _

__"Later," the rest of them confirm._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did you guys like this chapter? i hope i wrote it well enough. i might start lowering the word count for chapters for the sake of getting them posted more often, unless it disrupts the flow of a chapter. opinions?
> 
> comments and criticism are always welcome. thank you for the support! see you in the next one!


	20. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read. thank you!

so, i haven’t touched this story in a while. i have another chapter written but honestly, i’m not proud of this story. there’s some ideas i like, but overall, i’m not a huge fan. i got back into writing as a coping mechanism and this wasn’t the best, but it was fun. so i’m deciding to rewrite this story under a different title. a lot of this will be scrapped but pieces of chapters and plot points will be used. 

i already have a name for the rewritten story, it’ll be called “The Darkest Hour is Before Dawn”. i’m sorry i couldn’t stick with this story. my mental health and overall motivation haven’t been the best and since i wasn’t proud of this story, i didn’t want to continue it, so if you’re interested please look out for the rewritten version. 

thank you for all the comments, kudos, and support. i really appreciated it and they kept me going while writing this. if you’ve read this far, thank you for reading this update and i hope you are all doing well during this and hopefully, i’ll see you a bunch of you when i publish the rewritten fic. i’ll post a chapter to this story when it’s uploaded with a link.


	21. New Fic Out

if you’re reading this, thank you! i’m sorry this story won’t be continued but here’s the new version of it, which will differ a lot, but some of the ideas are there. hopefully you enjoy it. if not, thank you for support on this story. i really appreciate it.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031175/chapters/68669907


End file.
